Temple Academy
by Onyx Gallan
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder defeat the Dark Master, they try to enjoy a peace and quiet at the temple until more young dragons come to the temple and a new challenge greater than any other presents itself, school. Please read and review.
1. Of To A Gassy Start

Temple Academy Series

Chapter 1: Off to a Gassy Start

The temple was a chorus of exuberant murmurs, laughs, and sighs. Digit waited to meet the Dragon Elders and the purple dragon, nervously shifted on his paws. It was the first day of enrollment at Temple Academy; he couldn't wait to start the semester with his head in the clouds. He turned to observe the other young dragons locked in deep conversation. The ice dragons boasted vehemently about their artistic talents, capabilities, and proud heritage while the fire dragons chatted about sports, flexing their well-toned muscles. All of the electric dragons rambled on about the classes and its subjects with the earth dragons commenting concisely.

In the midst of their conversations, Digit felt his nervousness escalate to a new level. Never before had he been this nervous in his entire life; and whenever he felt this way, he would always embarrass himself in some comical way. C'mon, Digit, it's just school, the young earth dragon told himself. What's the worst that can happen?

However, Digit thought too soon because a sudden bubbly constipated feeling boiled in his stomach. No, you've got to be kidding me, he thought unhappily. This is the worse time to have a gassy accident. Taking a quick three hundred sixty degree scan around him, Digit noticed a lone black dragoness idly pawing the ground. Her face was a readable scroll of apprehension and loneliness, but her emerald green underbelly and wings were a canvas of beauty and mystery. Distracted by the dragoness's sleek appearance, Digit didn't pay attention to his gut until it was too late. A loud fart escaped his bowels echoed through the temple causing Digit to break his trance and turn away sharply.

He froze as all the chatter came to a breath-taking halt, searching his mind for a valid explanation or excuse to say. But he couldn't find any since his embarrassment enveloped his whole body. Digit hoped that they would ignore the noise and continue to digress, but they curious dragons questioned each other of who the culprit was. They were about to quit and engage in their conversation when someone pointed out Digit. All eyes jerked towards him, but he ignored their intense stares until he turned to face them.

His older brother Cedric, an earth dragon like him, broke away from the group and stared at Digit. Amusement touched his lips in a clever smile as he spoke in a mocking voice. "Hey Bro, your off to a gassy start I see. Did you just cut the cheese? I know it was you. Don't lie 'because you know I'm right."

Digit smiled weakly at his brother because Cedric learned of the random moments of flatulence his father had.

Darn, I hate his sense of intuition and deduction, Digit thought resentfully. He always pieces the puzzle together before anyone else has a chance to. With a deep sigh, he nodded his head.

Every dragon roared with laughter. Hearing their voices mixed with hilarity, Digit blushed and lowered his head. Wonderful, now everyone thinks I'm a joke and I'll be a punching bag for sure. When he looked up at them again, he noticed that the black dragoness wasn't laughing at him. Instead, she stared at him with a mixture of confusion, interest, and disgust in her neon green eyes. But the expression quickly faded into a little smile as she swished her tail from side to side. A small giggle escaped her lips.

Maybe this day won't be bad as I thought, Digit told himself. Hoping to impress the dragoness in a suave manner, Digit winked at her and struck a movie star pose. However, his body hated the swift gesture and a small fart was introduced into the cool autumn air. Fortunately, the black dragoness was the only one to hear it; winking a bright green eye at him, she laughed softly. Digit blushed, chuckled, and averted his eyes, cursing himself for the habit he inherited from his father.

Suddenly, the laughter subsided as if it had been a fire extinguished by a jet of water. Digit snapped his head up to see the Dragon Elders enter the outdoor patio area.

To Be Continued: This is only a starting point for my fanfic Temple Academy. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry if it's short.


	2. A Shared Kiss Between Classmates

Chapter 2- A Shared Kiss of Classmates

Spyro slept soundly on his bed enjoying the much needed rest after years of fighting. It had been several days since he defeated Malefor and restored the balance of good and evil to the world. Still, the purple dragon couldn't believe that Ignitus was gone forever because of the sacrifice he made. To the young dragon, the Fire Guardian was like a father he never had and cared for him since the day Cynder became the Dark Master's monster. But now that everything was at peace, Spyro felt relieved that he could spend time resting his aching muscles for once. The memory of him, Cynder, and Ignitus, traveling in through the belt of fire still haunted his mind, however.

Thinking that he could snooze the day away, Spyro was roused by a series of hard knocks banging against his door. A familiar voice spoke before the glowing stranger entered his bedroom. "Rise and shine, big guy! You've got a big day ahead of you and this isn't the time for a cat nap."

"Good morning, Sparx," Spyro murmured, sitting up in his plush bed with the dust of sleep sprinkled in his amethyst eyes. "Annoying as always, I see."

Sparx snorted and perched himself on top of Spyro's snout like a trapeze artist. "Very funny, sleeping beauty… I'd love to crack jokes up about your fatness and stuff, but the Dragon Elders sent me to wake you and the evil she-dragon. You got classmates to meet?"

"Classmates," Spyro said in a confused voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Oi, I guess the big guys didn't give you the memo. After you came back from your quest, they had a little meeting and decided that it's best to hit the books… so they enrolled you in school."

Spyro's eyes widened in surprise at the news, he had to do more training. "What?" Shocked by the information, he leapt off his spot on the bed and landed clumsily on the stone floor. Then, he turned to look at Sparx who shrugged his shoulders. "I thought my training was complete. I mastered all the elements, flight, and fighting. What more do I need to learn about being a dragon?"

Sparx smirked cynically. "Well, I'm no expert at this stuff, but…There's more to life then combat like history, health, and mating for instance. Now cheer up, purple boy. Everyone, including the evil she-dragon, wants to see you."

"Would you stop calling her that?!" Spyro snapped.

"What? Evil?"

"Yes," Spyro hissed, glaring at his adoptive brother. The dragonfly frowned as the purple dragon quelled his fiery emotions. "She's not evil, just misunderstood and her name's Cynder. Why do you still hold this grudge against her?"

"Well, for starters, she used to work for the Dark Master. Two, she tried to beat the livin' day lights out of us. And three, I still think she's bad to the bone."

"It wasn't her fault." Spyro shot back. "The Dark Master forced her to do those malicious things against her will. Call her what you wish, you'll never understand how much she's changed. I love her and I won't let any of you come between us." Impulsively, Spyro rushed outside his room and ventured down the carpeted hall to find his friend. Today was the day he would finally muster the audacity to confess his love for her. He had tried previous times with a racing heart, but inconviently, someone or something would interrupt him rudely. However, he was reassured that he wouldn't be disturbed again as he turned a couple of corners.

When Spyro finally found Cynder, he collided into her without realizing how fast he was moving. Both of them tumbled for a few minutes and came to a stop.

"Geez, Spryo, give me a little warning next time." Cynder hissed pulling herself out from under Spyro. Giving her body a through shake, Cynder softened her voice and gave him a questioning look. "why were you in such a hurry."

"It's something important that I wanted to tell you for the last three days." He replied. "But I always get cut off by some interruption."

"Yeah, I know." Cynder said bluntly. "Well now that you've got the chance. Fire away! I'm all ears."

"Okay." Spyro closed his eyes and breathed in the morning air, then, he exhaled, choosing to get to the point and waste no time. The words immediately poured from his mouth. "Ever since the day I first met you, I've always had these feelings for you that I couldn't put into words until now…"

Cynder moved closer towards, her sapphire blue eyes were big as dinner plates. Her tail twitched and swayed from side to side vivaciously. "Go on, I'm listening." Spyro gulped and took another deep breath. His heart pumped at an abnormal pace. "Cynder with every burning ounce of my inner strength and soul I…I…"

Spryo exhaled deeply as if he held his breath for centuries and lowered his head. But Cynder brought a claw to his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. Impatience and understanding battled for dominance in her eyes as she spoke. "Just spit it out already, Spyro! We don't have all morning to stand here!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Spyro blurted out. "I love you, Cynder! That's what I've been trying to tell you." And before the black dragoness could respond, Spyro forced his lips onto hers in a long compassionate kiss. Surprised by the abruptness of his actions, Cynder hesitated to pull away, but relished the taste of Spyro's tongue and prolonged the kiss. _He loves me, _she thought dreamily. _He really cares about me, even after the many times I tried to pummel him to a pulp when I used to be evil. I love him so much. _

Once the kiss had ended, both dragons pulled away with rosy cheeks. Spyro was the first to speak, his voce regained it's composure with a hint of embarrasment. "After what Sparx said about you, I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me no matter what he or anyone else said." Knowing how hot-headed and cynical the dragonfly could be, Cynder only snorted indifferently. "It's okay, Spyro. Frankly, I don't care what that pesky glow sticks or anyone else for that matter. I know I've done some terrible things and I'm trying to atone for it. However, I sometimes think that it would benefit everyone if I'd just drop dead right now." She lowered her head, not meeting Spyro's eyes.

"You got that right," Sparx snickered, catching up with the duo. Spyro growled at his big-mouthed brother and glared at him with an expression that could obliterate buildings. Flames began to seep out of his mouth and licked at his snout. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I get the point, big guy. No need to torch me bro. You know what? Have fun with the she-dragon of darkness." Scared out of his mind of becoming a molten marshmallow, the dragonfly hurriedly flew away and out of sight.

Spyro focused back on Cynder and coerced her to lift her head with a nudge of his snout. Cynder obliged and gazed up into his magnificent purple eyes, the purest shade she'd ever seen. Compassion, kindness, and sympathy illuminated his face. "You shouldn't think awful things like that, Cynder. True, you may have done some horrible deeds in the past, but it was beyond your control. The Dark Master used you."

"It doesn't make it any better," Cynder countered, shaking her head. Tears welled in her sapphire eyes. "Everyone hates my guts, Spyro. No matter how much I change, they'll still remember me as the terror of the skies."

Spyro moved closer to the black dragoness and rubbed his neck along hers. His warmth comforted her sadness in ways unimaginable. "Nobody hates you. They're just trying to adjust to having you around. That's all. I'm sure you can earn their trust and respect again. You don't have to try and be good. But be yourself, which is good to me. You're special to me anyway, I don't give a gem about what Sparx and the others think of you. You'll always be special to me."

Hearing every word cascade from his lips, Cynder wrapped her forepaws around Spyro's neck, leaned in, and French kissed him. Her warm tongue lead his in a slow waltz that seemed to last for hours but ended moments later. Afraid of being caught in the open like a teenage couple copulating in bed, Spyro pulled away and saw Cynder frown and whimper.

"What's wrong? Is it me?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt.

"Nothing, it's not you, Cynder. I really really enjoyed our kiss and want to make out for hours, but we've got to go. The Elders are waiting for us to meet our new classmates, remember?"

Cynder grinned sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry. I guess I lost myself in the moment. I didn't want it to end. For your first smooch, you're not a bad kisser, but you could work on your technique a little." Playfully, the black dragoness traced the tip of her tail blade across Spyro's chin. Spyro smiled weakly, realishing the small amount of her scent that clung to her tail, which leapt into the crevices of his nostrils. Her essence was sweet like the lavender that grew outside the temple. But soon he snapped out of his euphoric state and hurried to Cynder's side. Both of them trotted down the hall, ready to meet their classmates.


	3. Introductions and Explosive Impressions

Chapter 4- Introductions and Explosive Impressions

The huge elemental dragons entered the outdoor patio area and sat on their haunches, their wise eyes scanned the eighteen dragons with immeasurable curiosity and judgement.

The ice dragon of the Dragon Elders smiled proudly at the young dragons and spoke first. "Welcome, young dragons to Temple Academy. It is indeed a pleasure to meet all of you as you begin your freshman year here. My name is Cyril and I will be one of your instructors and principal. I also hold the title of Ice Guardian."

Then the next dragon, an earth elemental with green scales, spoke up in a baritone, warrior voice that Digit found similar to his father's but intimidating at the same time. "Good morning, young dragons. I wish you the warmest of nature's welcome and hope to meet all of you. I'm also an instructor and the Earth Guardian. My name is Terrador."

Eagerly, the third Dragon Elder, an electric elemental, introduced himself in a formal, hyperactive manner that made the young dragons' heads spin. To them, his words and lips were moving faster than the speed of light. "Salutations, future scholars. I'd like to personally congradulate you for choosing to atten this magnificent institution. I am Volteer, Electric Guardian and instructor extraordinare, and I welcome you to Temple Academy. Meeting all of you is just so…exciting, exhilirating, enchanting, enthralling, and …."

"Thank you, Volteer," Cyril said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. The young dragons laughed only to receive a cold look that silenced them at once. "Now…There are rules every student must follow and it would be wise to not laugh right now. Good, these five rules that I will explain to you must be taken to heart because I don't tolerate rule-breaking or any other deliquent activities." He paused, glaring at the young dragons icily. "Is that clear?"

No one responded which didn't satisfy the Ice Guardian. "IS THAT CLEAR?!" Cyril repeated sternly. Every dragon nodded swiftly and Cyril's cordial expression returned as he cleared his throat. "Rule one, which is significant…treat every dragon with respect and dignity no matter what. Rule two, be prepared and on time, tardiness is unacceptable here at this school. Rule three, no fighting on campus unless we arrange at tournament or sparring match. Rule four, which is more urgent then the last three. Mating season arrives every year in the middle of the semester and young dragons and dragonesses fall victim to the persuasion of their hormones and that's understandable. But there is absolutely no fighting over mates. If you have an issue, come talk to one of us and we will resolve it. Moreover, no dragon should be mating until he or she has completed the Sealing of Mates ceremony and has chosen their mate. Mating is only permitted during mating season, not any other time of the year so don't get any bright ideas. Rule five, no one is to leave while on campus for any reason unless it is a medical appointment, mission, holiday, or death in the family. Anyone foolish enough to break this rule will be given a warning the first time but will be punished severly if it happens again. Now that you know what's expected of you, are there any questions you have?"

An orange dragoness raised her paw instantly; the ice dragon acknowledged her with a warm smile despite his algid appearance and nodded. "Where's the Fire Guardian?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Cyril fathomed her disappointment and said nothing for a moment with his eyes closed, searching for the right words to say. His heart was concealed in a ice block of sadness, fragile and cold, because he had lost his childhood friend. Wishing Ignitus was wih him, Cyril regained his arrogant dispositionand answered sadly, " He is no longer with us, young dragoness, only in spirit. But don't look so downhearted, I'm certain he is in a better place and has been blessed with a new gift and task. Spyro, the purple dragon of legend will help train you and the other fire dragons in the mastery of fire untiil we can find a suitable successor for the position." Smiling again with the brazen happiness in his eyes, Cyril addressed all of the young dragons. "He will also be one of your classmates who will hel you settle in as well as Cynder. Ah, and here they are, right on schedule."

The young dragons started to cheer and lavish Spyro with praise as he walked to the patio area and sat next to Cyril with a goofy grin. After he sat on his hauncheds, Spyro waved at the young dragons with a small tooth smile, glad to meet dragons his own age.

Digit was awestruck and curious since he heard heroic tales of how the purple dragon saved the Dragon Realm countless times. He had always dreamed of the day he would meet one of them but never got the chance. Nevertheless, the opportunity presented itself to him now for he would have classes with the purple dragon that had saved them from oblivion. He didn't even mind meeting the terror of the skies herself, either. Deeply engrossed in his fanciful thoughts for a couple of minutes, he devised many questions to ask about Spyro and Cynder, but was perturbed by a chorus of insults, snarls, and taunts that seem to invade the calm air. Wondering who they were hurling maledictions at, Digit glanced up to see Cynder shuffle into the patio area and sit down next to Spyro.

Her head was downcast towards the ground, hiding the tears of shame and humiliation in her eyes. Comfortingly, Spyro grabbed one of her paws and gave it a tight squeeze, whispering to her. Then, he nuzzled her with his cheek. However, she continued to keep her head lowered wishing she didn't exist.

Digit knew that she used to work for the Dark Master and she inflicted pain and suffering on millions. But he didn't really care what she did in the past. He felt a deep pang of sympathy for Cynder because she bore a stunning resemble to the black and green dragoness. _Why don't they just leave her alone,_ Digit thought angrily. _Sure, she's done some malicious things in the past, but that doesn't mean they're entitled to hate her now that she's changed. It's just not right to be this way._

Anger bubbled up within him as he opened his mouth to yell at them when he noticed that the black and green dragoness was gazing at Cynder empathetically. Quiet rage contorted her face, but it was not for Cynder, it was for something else. After Digit observed the strange dragoness, he opened his mouth to speak, but his backside beat him to the punch and said something with a cacophonous toot.

Everyone immediately fell silent and the temple became eerily quiet as every dragon turned to one another asking whodunit. Their snouts wrinkled in revulsion to the repungant smell. They almost quit and continue their business like usual when all eyes rested on Digit—The Dragon Elders' eyes, Spyro's, Cynder's, evn the black dragoness stared at him. His heart pumped twice as fast. _This isn't the kind of attention I want, _Digit thought with regret. _I gotta learn to say it and not spray it. _

Cyril stared at him with an expression fo confusion, amusement, and disgus. "Was that you who made the sound, young dragon?"

_Sweet ancestors, I hate moments like these. I'm always the one in the freakin' comedy lime light. _Digit smiled bashfully, knowing that there was no point lying, especially with everyone staring at him. Digit nodded. "Yes."

Everyone roared with laughter. Digit, embarrassed beyond belief found their laughter soothing instead of hurtful since he discovered how amusing his toots sounded let alone smelled. _Maybe these uncontrollable poots are not so stupid after all, _Digit thought cutting a sideways glance at Cynder. She smiled at him throught stifled giggles with friendliness and humor shining in her eyes. Her genuine smile seemed to comfort his coyness as she winked at him. Digit smiled and winked back at her, then he turned to Spyro who was also smiling at him with immense gratitude for ending the pointless verbal assault. Digit gave Spyro a thumbs-up sign and waved. Spyro waved back with a laugh. _Cool, even Spyro thinks I'm funny. Maybe this farts aren't as bad as I thought,_ Digit mused.

Digit aslo noticed the black and green dragoness looking at him with less amusement but more curiosity than the others. Her neon green eyes glimmered to life like a newly changed fluorescent bulb. _I wonder what her name is, _Digit thought. _She's so gorgeous, built better than an modern machine, and still a beauty of nature at the same time. But why is she showing such interest in a dork like me. Hmmm… I wonder?_

When the sound of laughter ebbed away, Cyril wiped awy his tears of mirth and humor and regained his proud professional voice. "Well, that was simply hilarious. Let's get back to business. Let's begin introducing ourselves, starting with you my farting friend. What's your name?"

_Great, the farts make me likable and first for introduction. What else is next? _Adjusting his small black goggles forehead, Digit stammered his introduction with a cheesy smile. "I'm D-D-Digit."

"Digit, an interesting name indeed. Tell me, by any chance, is there any explanation for your irregular pattern of flatulence."

"There is indeed, sir!" Cedric pipped in placing a paw around his brother's shoulder. "I'm his older bro, Cedric, the Entertaining Dragon. Anway, my little twerp of a brother here inherited this little condition from our father and ancestors. It's called the Curse of Zepyhr. It only happens whenever Gassy here and my dad are embarrassed, nervous, or enraged. And I'm so super glad I didn't get this trait. It'd be a real doozy, if ya know what I mean."

Digit frowned at his brother's intrusion and pushed him away. "Well, that's just about the gist of it. But it's not much of a nuisance if I control it."

"Please do," Cyril urged with agreement. "We wouldn't want any one fainting from the stench of it. Anyway, what are your names, you two?" He asked, turning to two black dragons. The black and orange dragon was the first to reply, flexing his bulging muscles. "Yo, wassup Big Cy," he said in a colloquial tone. "It's cool to finally get away from da fam and continue my education. You guys can call me D-Jay. A yo, shout out to the green wonder over there." He pointed at Digit, throwing up a thumbs-up sign. "Nice act, homie, you should do stand up."

"My name is Jinx," the black and green dragoness replied quickly. "Don't ask why. My parents just thought it suit me well."

"Good, Good," Cyril said nodding his head giving both of them a bright smile. He then turned to Terrador and Volteer. "I'm goint to like that nickname, Big Cy. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Sure," Terrador replied curtly.

"Whatever you say, Cyril." Volteer said dryly. "It's your appellation."  
"Okay," Cyril said turning to a group of ice dragons. "And your names are?"

"I'm the sultan of snow, the icon of ice, and the conqueror of cold, Duke." A blue dragon boasted arrogantly. "It's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet me. My name is Miss Ivory." A white dragoness said in a poetic voice. "Amar's the name," a dark blue dragon muttered gruffly. "Hey, hey, Syren is my name." chirped a silver dragoness.

Volteer then spoke up and asked the group of electric dragons their names. "Chalice is my name, " a gold dragoness replied bowing her head to the Dragon Elders, then she gestured to a reticent, twitching bronze-colored dragon. "And this is my cousin Flash. He's not much of a talker, but when he is talking, he moves at the speed of light." "Amazing, spectacular, beautiful," a yellow dragon commented scanning the scenery and the other dragons. "This is such a great place with smiling peers and teachers. It's so exciting, fantastic, exhilirating, amazing, wonderful…oh dear, I guess I'm rambling again. My name is Galvin and it's a pleasantry to meet you all. I…"

"They understand, my friend. Don't strain you vocal cords, you only have one set." Warned a yellow dragoness patting Galvin's shoulder. "By the way, you may address or call me Lumina or Luminara which ever is comfortable for you.

Then, Terrador asked the rest of the dragons their names. "Ivy," a green dragoness replied sharply. "Not Bud, Vine, or Flora, but Ivy!" "It's such a blessing to meet all of you," a forest green dragoness said sweetly. "The Ancestors bestowed upon me the name, Juniper." "Buenos dias, amigos!" squealed a dark red dragon. "Mi familia gave me the name Francisco Pizaro Diamonte, but I'd prefre you just call me Diamonte." "Bam!" said the orange dragoness, pretending to throw some spice into an imaginary pot. "I'll cut to the chase and giva the facts, boo-boo. I love spicy food and cooking, I hate drowning, and my name if your so keen and fond of is Pepper. Not like salt and pepper, but more like chili peppers. Bam!" "Hello, everybody," Flame said in a fervent voice. "It's awesome to meet all of you and come to this gnarly school. My name is Flame."

"Hey everybody!" Ember cooed excitedly, noticing Spyro. "Hey, Spyro. It's lovely to meet each and everyone, including Cynder. I'm sure this is going to be a fabulous year. Anyway, Ember is my divine and special name because I'm precious and priceless.  
_You can say that again, _Cynder and Digit thought sarcastically at the same time.

"Great, now that introductions are out of the way. Let us get you settled in your rooms." Cyril, content with learning every dragon's name, turned to Volteer and Terrador and talked with them briefly. Digit wondered if they were talking about him since they were murmuring quietly to themselves. After Cyril's short conversation, the ice dragon gestured towards Spyro and Cynder. "These tow will be your tour guides and classmates who will show you around the temple. Treat them with respect and hold your tongues next time. Name-calling and bullying is unacceptable and tarnishes a dragon's reputation. If you have any questions while on tour, ask them. They will answer to their best of their knowledge. The rest of the day is your, but class starts tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. Farewell, young dragons!"

Consequently, the three large dragons adjuourned from the scene to their private quarters inside the Temple. Once they were gone the young dragons gathered around Spyro and Cynder, obviously ready to start the tour. Digit and Jinx seemed to bubble with as much fervor as the others in the presence of the purple dragon that had risked his life to save them and the rest of the world. However, Jinx eyed Cynder more as though she were a long lost sister she had been waiting to mee. Everyone, except her and Digit, held a friendly expression towards the composed dragoness.

To BE CONTINUED.

Author's Note: That was chapter 3 of Temple Academy Series. Tell me what think and review. Who is your favorite character so far? Why do you think Jinx is interested in Cynder? If you have any ideas for anything else. Let me know.


	4. Inventing Dreams

Temple Academy Series:

Chapter 4: Inventing Dreams

"Wow! That's some funky farts there, Gassy McGee." Sparx said grinning comically at Digit. "It's much worse than Spyro's fatness." His cynical tone didn't upset Digit one bit because the awkward noises that he made him stand out from everyone else. Digit only laughed at the remark and raised an eye ridge at him, cogitating whether to accept it as a compliment or an insult. Hearing every other dragon laugh along with Sparx assured him that it was not meant to abase him. "Well, Sparx, everyone has quirks about them that makes them different. Especially, you and all the wisecracks you utter, my glowing friend! Besides, imperfections make us who we are."

"Unless they worked for the Dark Master," Ember snickered.

"What!" Cynder growled indignantly. She turned to the pink dragoness with a fiery spark in her eyes. Her scales bristled in anger at the mere mention of the tormentor of her cryptic past. _I'd work your face, alright! Work it and serve you a side of knuckle-sandwich! _ "As if you're any better than me, it's such a crying shame Spyro doesn't want to be bothered with you. After all, a dragoness like you should win the title of Stalker of the Year."

Hitting a delicate nerve within the pink dragoness, Ember puffed up her chest like a balloon and said something that made Cynder charge at her immediately. "No dragon, not even my purple plum Spyro, would ever go out with a coal-colored, miserable, lazy, weak, obnoxious dragoness like you."

Before either dragoness could lunge at each other at that moment, Digit placed himself between the two combatants with a sigh of irritation. He held restrained them as best he could and recalled one of Cyril's five rules: _no fighting on campus. _ "Can't we all just get along? This is not the time for a brawl in the fall."

"No!" the two dragonesses hissed.

"Well you two better learn quickly or else," Spyro retorted before Digit could respond, fixing his amethyst eyes on both dragonesses. "Or Cyril will punish both of you. Besides, Cynder has made some mistakes in the past but she is different now. What happened has happened and was beyond her control. There is no need to go around a start picking fights, it won't solve anything. Anyway, Cynder deserves a second chance. Now, let's act like mature dragons with sense, okay? I accept and forgive her, why can't you?"

"Yeah, I forgive and accept her," Digit added bravely. "Nobody's perfect and she's not such a bad dragon once you get to know her. I mean look at mean, I'm a nerdy dragon with a gassy flaw in my design."

"I think they just hate her because she's black, not because of her past." Jinx commented. "And that's just prejudiced."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, mouths and eyes wide with surprise. Cynder was taken aback because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The earth dragon she barely knew was standing up for her.

Duke snorted, unmoved by Digit's testimony, and said icily, "She didn't give the innocent a second chance when she enslaved or obliterated other civilizations. She terrorized the hearts of millions with her ferocity and dark armies. But I'm definitely not a bigot because of the color of her scales." He added, with a miniscule note of hurt in his voice.

"You've got a point there, blue boy. Cynder was a villainess back in the day." Cedric nodded in agreement at the fact, standing next to Syren with a bored expression on his face. It was obvious that he could care less about what happened in the ancient past. Digit figured that his brother was more concerned with the present and the silver dragoness standing next to him. "Spyro's got a point; it's childish to hold a grudge against Cynder. It's time we start moving on with our lives and forgive others. Give it a rest already."

Unfortunately, Duke didn't let the subject go and a heated agreement erupted among the young dragons. Spyro, Digit, and Jinx exchanged confused looks. Cynder rolled her eyes and lowered her head in doubt. _Oh Ancestors above, I'd wish they'd gimme a break. I'm not an evil, savage, blood-thirsty, skulking giant anymore. I'm beyond the chapter in my life. _Suddenly, she sensed the touch of three paws on her shoulders.

Lifting her heavy head, Cynder beheld the warm, sentimental faces of Digit, Jinx, and Spyro. Reassuring smiles were spread across their faces like butter on Texas toast. _Well, it's not all bad. At least some dragons don't see me as a waste of space,_ she thought sobbing softly.

Spyro saw her soft sob and felt a deep pang of sorrow pour into his veins. He closed his eyes in silent recollection, reminiscing on the times he and Cynder spent together during the war and when they were just hatchlings. Bloodshed, anguished cries, and pain kept popping up throughout his memories every five minutes. Each one reminded him of how tough it was being in his skin or Cynder's . Neither of them had a normal life like other dragons—no parents, fighting for survival, and bearing the irreparable scars of life and death.

Snapping out of his cognitive state, Spyro became vexed by the incessant bickering between the young dragons and screamed at them, "Quiet!"

The seriousness and anger blended perfectly in his voice and caused everyone to cringe in fear of upsetting the purple dragon. They snapped their heads in his directions to see Spyro glaring at them intensely and gasped when his scales flashed to a jet black for a moment. Feeling the urge of his dark side attempting to liberate itself, Spyro concentrated on controlling his anger. After suppressing the destructive power within his body, Spyro's scales returned to their normal violet hue. "You guys are acting like a bunch of hatchlings! I understand your anger and pain; I truly do, after all the times she has tried to kill me. However, it wasn't her fault because the Dark Master was the one pulling the strings. If there should be blame put on someone, it has to be him."

"It's true," Cynder said, glancing up from the floor at the stoic young dragons with a luster of honesty and audacity shimmering in her eyes. Now, everyone fixated their gazes on the black dragoness, waiting for to explain in greater detail. "After the night of the temple raid, the Dark Master's forces brought me to their lair. And the moment I hatched, Gaul, Malefor's right hand ape, placed metal shackles on me, which I guarantee you weren't just another fashion statement. Anyway, he chained me to the floor and forced me to train in the dark elements of Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow, true story. At first I resisted day after day, afraid of the monster I would transform into, a freak of nature, but Malefor didn't give a sparkling gem what I thought and persevered to make an example out of me. They starved and whipped me into shape until I bled with agony and complied with their demands. Even now as I tell you this, I wish I could've resisted or rebelled against those evil bastards a little longer and just succumbed to the touch of death."

Silence chilled the vicinity as if they had been placed in a cryogenic chamber. Neither dragon nor dragoness could respond, let alone comment on Cynder's tale of frightening pain and torture. The black dragoness welcomed the unusual silence and turned away from her speechless peers. She marched towards the temple doors that led to the training room. "C'mon, Spyro, we still have a tour to give."

Quickly, Spyro strolled over to Cynder's left side and beckoned for the other dragons to follow them. Immediately, Digit and Jinx came to Cynder's right side and gave her apologetic smiles and encouraging pats on the back. The other dragons reluctantly followed keeping their distance as the tour began.

"Don't worry," Jinx reassured the black dragoness, hoping to heal her gaping emotional scars. "Everyone makes mistakes and bad choices at some point in their life. Besides, I forgive you."

"You do?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, besides, I know where you're coming from. None of those guys like me either."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say," the black and green dragoness replied looking away. "It's a secret that might make everyone hate me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Spyro said, giving her friendly smile.

"_Bad _doesn't even come close to the kind of secret I've got." Jinx muttered with a hysterical laugh.

"Well it doesn't hurt to tell us," Digit said. "How bad could it be, I mean, you guys learned my most deep, dark secret and everyone found it funny. C'mon, Jinx, tell us. No one else has to know. It'll be between you, me, Spyro, and Cynder."

"You sure you guys want to know." Jinx chuckled looking back at the three dragons. They nodded impatiently and Jinx let out a sigh. "Okay, but you guys have to promise not to tell a soul or else hunt you down and turn you into mince meat. Good…let's just say I'm literally a walking bad luck charm, hated by all in Warfang." She whispered in a low voice.

"That's awful," Digit said adjusting his goggles, draping one of his wings over one of hers comfortingly. "A beautiful dragoness like you doesn't deserve to be treated in such a way. In fact, I don't mind being next to you, bad luck or not, but I don't know if you'd still want to be with a stinky geek like me, huh?"

Jinx flustered at the simple compliment and giggled. "Actually, I like being next to you, even if you have your stink bomb moments…You're genuine, funny, and cute and I dig a dragon with goggles."

Digit blushed this time and gave her a friendly nip on the shoulder. Jinx returned the gesture with a smirk and punched his shoulder making him wink. Spyro and Cynder laughed at the scene the two made and showed the young dragons the interior of the training room.

"Well, well, well," Cedric laughed. "It looks like you've got you a little girlfriend. Awww! That's so cute! I'm going to be wedding bells soon."

Digit ignored him and saw Jinx smirk at the mere thought of matrimony. Then she shook her head and said, "That was brave what you did back there standing up for Cynder like that."

"And that took a lot of gas and guts," Cynder added grinning gratefully at Digit. "A _whole_ lot of gas, thanks, I appreciate it. I don't think I could've taken any more of that verbal beating if you hadn't jumped in."

"No problem, friend," Digit replied giving her charming wink. "No matter what happens we'll be there for you, inventor's promise."

"Really?" Cynder sounded skeptical as she perked up and saw the two dragons do a silly military salute.

"Of course," Jinx replied. "We got your back through thick and thin. Heck, we'll even be like sisters from now until graduation and beyond."

"Yep," Digit said seeing Cynder laugh jubilantly. "Not so much sisters but best buds for life. We'll stink together."

"Don't you mean 'stick together'?" Spyro chuckled cocking his head to one side to check on the group. They were conversing amongst each other as if Spyro, Cynder, Jinx, and Digit were not in the room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Digit smiled bashfully at his poor choice in words. "I guess the smell of my flatulence must've numbed my brain with speech errors, weird, huh?"

"Weird but natural," Spyro smiled as the group continued their tour through the stone temple. All of them took one last look at the stone statue of the mighty dragon, Pythador who loomed over the young dragons in the center of the training room, and left. None of the young dragons knew whether he was one of the purple dragons of legend or the Chronicler of a different time period.

After the group left the training room, Spyro and Cynder lead them to the meeting room where the Pool of Visions was. Millions of questions seemed to spark from the mouths of the zealous electric dragons. Spyro and Cynder, overwhelmed by the intense inquires, answered each question to the best of their knowledge.

"Fascinating," Galvin commented after asking his last question, "simply fascinating."

Once they had left the meeting room, the group was lead through the cafeteria, library, classrooms, and gymnasium. Spyro and Cynder then stopped when they reached a red-carpeted hallway that was lined with wooden doors. Extravagant gold paint coated the surface of the stone walls with portraits of historical dragons hanging over top of them. Both of them swiveled around to see the look of disappointment and confusion at the tour concluding so soon on everyone's face.

"Sorry, but we've shown you every room." Spyro said with a small smile.

"Now you guys can pick your rooms." Cynder gestured to the wooden doors, smiling sweetly at the young dragons. Every door was spaced twenty feet apart from each other and had a gem-shaped knob. "Go nuts!"

"One dragon per room, though," Spyro warned. "Unless it's mating season, Cyril's rules, anyway, you've got the day all to yourself until tomorrow."

Instantly, the group dispersed in a frenzy of cheers like a herd of free plains buffalo. Each dragon and dragoness hurried to their respective rooms, ready to personalize it with their own swag. Spyro, Cynder, Digit, and Jinx were alone after Cedric and Syren exchanged a small kiss and walked down breezy corridor.

Once it was quiet, the group padded further down the corridor, chatting about what they would love and hate about the semester. Spyro openly expressed his concern about wanting to have more time to rest. Cynder and Jinx excitedly chatted and giggled about the dances, parties, and social gatherings the school would most assuredly host. Digit, however, was ecstatic about learning about the various subjects even mating which caused all four of them blush deeply.

Likewise, Jinx recovered from the utterance of the word first and rubbed her cheek against his. The smooth friction of her ebony scales gliding across his, accompanied by the sight of her hypnotic green orbs made his jaw drop and his mind short out and restart like an electrical circuit. He couldn't deduce whether she liked him liked him or if she was beguiling him as a friend; nevertheless, he cherished being next to her at the moment and the fact that she accepted him for his imperfection.

_Sweet ancestors, she is so lovely, so accepting, so…so… C'mon Digit, get your mind right. I want to make her mine, but I wonder if she even wants to make me hers. After what has happened to me today, I doubt any dragoness would be interested in me unless they knew my secret… _

Consequently, Digit didn't let the thoughts vex him and rubbed his head against her neck, licking at her delicate scales. In response to his affection, Digit heard Jinx purr deep in her throat, both of them enthrall by each other's attentions. When their moment of romance ended, both dragons forgot that Spyro and Cynder were standing there and blushed with weak smiles. Yet Spyro and Cynder grinned at the two friends who took a liking to each other. Then, a rumble came from Cynder's stomach begging for the fulfillment of food. Minutes later Spyro's stomach growled for its own nutritional provisions.

"I'm starving," Cynder groaned, licking her lips. "All this tour guide work can really make a dragon hungry."

"Then that makes two of us." Spyro chuckled in agreement. He turned to Digit and Jinx, hospitality and kindness shining in his eyes. "We're about to go to Dragon Café to chow down on some cooked meat, you two want to join us?"

"No thanks," Jinx said politely. "I need to get settled in first and make sure my devilishly handsome friend here doesn't let out another stink bomb."

Spyro and Cynder, envisioning Digit farting a third time in public, burst into merry laughter, gave him slaps on the back, and asked if he desired anything to eat. He shook his head and the duo said their goodbyes and trotted down the hall.

When Digit and Jinx were finally alone, they continued their search for their own rooms. Both of them chatted about their impression of their instructors and peers at Temple Academy. Digit wished he could erase the incidents he had, even though they appear to help him settle in at the illustrious school and make new friends. Even it was a bit eccentric.

Moreover, his adulation for Jinx grew with each step he took as they came to the last available rooms at the end of the hall.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Digit asked, interested in getting to know his new friend and potential lover.

"I like to dance and fly," Jinx replied. "But mostly dance…that sort of thing. Yet with all the bad luck I've had, I hurt myself frequently. Just the thrill of movement, the rhythm of the music, and roar of applause always cheers me up when I'm blue."

"Can you me show some dance moves?" Digit asked with a sly grin. "I'm sure you won't get hurt. Not with me here to catch you."

"And risk smelling your stink bombs, gimme a break!" Jinx teased trailing the tip of her spade tail blade along his inner thigh. "Maybe when mating season starts, but you've got wait like everyone else. So…what's your hobby?"

"Inventing," Digit replied readjusted his goggles that fell over his yellow eyes. He heard Jinx giggle and pushed them up on his forehead. "I like to invent devices that combine the gifts of nature with the gifts of technology, but it's a silly notion. You wouldn't want to hear it."

Jinx smirked and elbowed him gently. Digit turned to her and saw her neon green eyes bore deep into Digit's. She thought that his talent wasn't silly or lame, but a gift the Ancestors bestowed upon him. A gift that could terminate the constant roller coaster ride of misfortune and misery she had since childhood. Grasping one of his paws, Jinx squeezed it and giggled when he yelped in surprise. Fearing that she might cause him more pain, the black and green dragoness released his paw and spoke to him with her wing flapping slowly. "I beg to differ, Digit. There's nothing dumb or lame about inventing. Everyone has something their good at, big or small. You're my friend; you can tell me. I'd love to hear more."

"Okay, but I may start to talk in tongues," Digit continued with an impish grin, seizing one of her paws in his and gave it a tight squeeze that made her yelp. "My father and I share a deep fascination with nature and technology. We respect and explore all nature had to offer—gems, rocks, stones, and crystals—the works. Moreover, we were inspired to help other dragons around the world and decided to some contraptions of our own."

He paused for a moment and looked at Jinx, wondering if she ignored him, but she had not. The dragoness smiled with a burning curiosity to hear more and waited for him to continue. "What's wrong, Digit?"

"Nothing, nothing," he chuckled. "I just thought you might've snoozed after the first thing I said." Jinx grinned and pretended to yawn hoping to humor him for his elaborate exposition. "I was close to falling asleep, but I didn't want to risk being roused by a stinky melody played by your musical rump." She laughed.

"Oh yeah," Digit said thinking of his last two moments of gaseous proportions. He then shook away the thoughts and continued his story. "Since I hatched, I started to take after my father in his visionary pursuits, tinkering with an organic or inorganic object I could find, asking myself: 'What could I build from this fire root and copper, or what could fabricate from sulfur, leaves, iron, and tree bark?' The possibilities were endless. I began to devise plans to construct contraptions that would all dragons from the bakery dragons to fishing dragons. However…"

His voice trailed off, unsure if the young earth dragon could finish. Memories of infuriated dragons hurling rotten food and pebbles at his father still haunted the confines of his mind. Digit frowned and held back his tears at witnessing the whole spectacle, but he pushed them away and forced himself to speak again.

"When my father's inventions malfunctioned, the other dragons belittled and swore at him for days while hurling rotten food in his direction. They blamed him for ruining their lives and he vowed to never create another invention again. But I didn't give up on my vision; I ambitiously wanted to make my father's dream a reality. I hope to one day build inventions that would save lives, help make jobs easier, or something. I want to build contraptions to be used and appreciated by not just dragons in Warfang but dragons around the world. Now, I'm not even sure if I can keep my dream growing because I'm drained of inspiration and hope."

Digit breathed a deep sigh and adjusted his goggles again. His mind battled his heart whether to give up on his old dream or resume pursuing it. One of the voices in his head told, _give up, no dragon wants inventions. It's really pointless. Try something else. _The other voice told him something different: _Never give, Digit. Keep trying, keep working on your inventions, the work will pay off in the future and you'll love it. _

Silence refurbished the cloth of tranquility that blanketed both dragons. Neither of them spoke as Jinx stepped closer towards him, her face an inch from his. Warmth from her sleek body emanated and licked at his body but soothed his soul. Her black scales glinted under the crystal lights in a bluish tint and her ivory horns glowed like vanilla ice cream. Her face intrigued him more than any other part of her body. Under her eyes she had silver tear marks that were curved at the tips and each were accentuated by a single green dot.

Digit thought of her as a dark princess, concealing her true inner beauty from the eyes of the unworthy. Even when other dragons turned away at the sight of her, he was captivated by her enigmatic, welcoming presence. Jinx's personality appeared to complete his life like a missing puzzle that was waiting to be found. Before Digit could open his mouth to speak, Jinx grabbed him by the neck with both paws and pulled him closer to her.

"How's this for inspiration?!" She said, aggressively planting her mouth on his in a passionate kiss. Digit, caught off guard by the bold move, was about to pull away when he started to enjoy the flavor of Jinx's tongue and prolonged the kiss. To him it seemed like paradise as well as Jinx as he stared into her closed eyes. The earth dragon wished he could kiss her forever, savoring every moment until Jinx pulled away.

"Don't you dare quit on your dreams!" Jinx said sternly, but she gradually softened her voice because of the possibility of an eavesdropping dragon. "Digit, it is freaking amazing that you and your dad tried to make life easier for dragons around the world one gadget at a time."

She paused, furling her trembling wings as she battled her memories and feelings. Her face was a painted canvas of encouragement, understanding, and loneliness. Digit recognized the expression on her face and smiled. Someone still wanted him to keep the dream alive instead of letting it die out. "Even though your father called it quits doesn't mean that you should too. You've got an incredible gift that no one else has and probably never will have. In fact, I'm sure you'll make your father proud if you work hard at it and believe in yourself. "

Jinx nuzzled Digit lovingly with the urge to cry because of the painful memories she had. The memories of storms and floods obliterating cities and lives, flashbacks of mudslides and earthquakes mutilating other dragons, and visions of misfortune shrouded her mind. Because of her power to curse those around her with bad luck from the slightest touch or word, hot tears stained her eyes and she let out a small sob. "I know you could do it, Digit. I believe in you. And if I could be any help, I've got an idea for an invention."

"What is it?" Digit asked in a concerned voice.

"Some sort of device to negate or control my bad luck," Jinx murmured in a low voice. When she noticed his confounded look, she explained what she meant. "Remember when I said I was a walking bad luck charm. I meant it. Everything that I contact whether be alive or inanimate receives some sort of bad luck. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you think you could invent something to control this negative energy. It's ruining my life and everyone thinks I'm diabolical because of it."

"Why does everyone think you're diabolical?" Digit asked stupidly as if he hadn't already learned the answer.

"Because I'm a living beast of misfortune and misery," Jinx growled, agitated by the prying, repetitive question. "Do I need to draw you a picture?! Look…I'm sorry for being a jerk right now, but it hurts having to talk about it every time someone asks because I feel like my heart is being cut to million pieces. Any catastrophe, illness, or injury always seemed to be blamed on me because I was the dragoness standing around at the wrong place, at the wrong time. As I said before, anything I touched or walked near became unlucky."

The black and green dragoness lowered her head to hide her tears from the staring earth dragon. _How can anyone want or love a chaos-bringing fiend like me, _she asked herself. _It's impossible to live my life with this burden. I doubt Digit wants anything to do with me now that he has learned my secret. _Not many dragons hesitated to turn the other way and desert her because of the secret.

As if he read her mind, Digit rubbed his head against her neck and purred in a gentle voice. "Jinx, it is okay that you have this ability and it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I feel like so relaxed and happy when I'm next to you. I don't see it as such a burden but more of a special gift."

Jinx lifted her head and looked at him, afraid that he would be struck by bad luck simply by fondling her. But the empathetic and romantic glow on his face told her that he wasn't troubled by the thought of it. "You mean like those little bundles of joy you call farts."

Digit chuckled and brought a paw behind his head, scratching at his horns nervously. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call I guess. Anyway, I'd be happy to invent something to help you channel and control it."

"You would?" Jinx's head perked up and a glint of hope and gratitude flickered in her eyes. Digit smiled and nudged her side with tip of his leaf-shaped tail blade.

"Of course," he replied. "I'd do anything for you. I think that you and Cynder deserve more than just a second chance to start anew. You two deserve love and respect and I kind of dig a dragoness that rocks an ebony coat. You know what they say…"

Jinx immediately knew what was about to be said next and was about to respond when Digit boldly forced his lips onto hers. He kissed her fervently and yearned for the moment to last for eternity. However, Jinx was uneasy because of the possibility of her power disfiguring him and scooted away. Digit grinned from horn to horn and licked his lips in satisfaction: "The blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice!" After he had said that, Digit frowned to see the dragoness glaring at him indignantly and stammered a quick apology, worried that he offended her with the crude usage of language.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Digit said, rubbing his head absentmindedly with one paw. "I guess a little bit of my brother's charisma rubbed off on me. Never mind, I will be glad to construct something to help you. And while I'm at I should build a device to control my special gift, too."

Laughing heartily, Jinx touched the tip of her snout to his with a jovial smile. The green light within her eyes seemed to glitter and brighten again, but this time Digit sensed a deep love from her instead of just companionship below the surface of those mysterious green orbs. "It would do everyone good to contain that knock-out gas of yours with an invention. Anyway, it's getting late and we should probably hit the sack. I'll see you later, my farting little genius."

Giving a small lick on the cheek, Jinx went to one of the wooden doors, opened it, and strolled inside closing the door behind her adeptly with the flick of her tail. Digit watched her leave with a paw held to his cheek. His eyes were glazed with wonder and delight. _I'll never was this cheek again,_ he told himself. _She's so mysterious and sexy. I can't believe she likes me. I wonder if I'm dreaming._ He gave himself a hard slap across the face._ Ouch! Okay, it's definitely not a dream. It's more like an inventing dream. _

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter. Review and tell me what you think, improvements, ideas, let me know. If you need any help with a piece of fan fiction just ask and I'll be happy to help do some collaborative writing. Shout out to You've Got A Way, MaxDark, Darthdragon, and all the fanfic writers for reading, reviewing, and giving the best advice a writer could ask for.


	5. Two Inventions & Unexpected Guests

Temple Academy Series

Chapter 5: Two Great Inventions & Unexpected Guests

Still skeptical about what just happened, Digit trotted to the last vacant wooden door. Excitement heated his body like a charcoal grill as he opened the mahogany door and stepped inside. _My luck seems to be turning around, _Digit mused considerately. _Everyone seems to like me in a class-clown sense, I've made friends with Spyro and Cynder, and I've met my soul mate. _ Inside the room, Digit saw a plush bed and desk to his left which were neatly placed against the stone wall. To his right, there was a shelf covered with dust and a circular table complimented with two plush cylindrical cushions. He assumed they were chairs.

Light from the warm afternoon sun splashed the ceiling and floor in a heart-stopping array of color and mystery. Digit was astonished because he'd never observed something as fantastic as this in his life. But he couldn't gawk at the mere light show like a curious hatchling, he had inventions to create. Cleverly, Digit pulled the goggles down over his eyes and tapped the leather straps twice.

Nothing happened at first which made the young earth dragon grunt irritation. Again, he tapped the leather straps of his goggles and waited for a few minutes. Just when he was about to give up, he saw the black lenses of his goggles turn bright green and scan the room with photographic tendrils. As the tendrils touched the surface of a small oval carpet, crystals, leaves, twigs, fragments of metal and stone, and string randomly plopped onto the carpet with a rough thud. A fairly large pile of building materials expanded at a quick pace.

When Digit had enough supplies start inventing, he tapped the leather straps of his goggles three times and the lenses shifted back to their normal black hue. The digital green tendrils of light dissipated with a small hiss. Looking over his abundant amount of supplies, the earth dragon smiled to himself. _Now this is more like it. This should be enough for both inventions, maybe even more. _

Immediately, Digit set out to work on the two inventions he was eager to work on using his teeth, claws, and tail blade. While he worked on his inventions, the young earth dragon began to hum the tune of a song that he heard his father sing when he was busy at work with his inventions. Digit remembered the tune very well and hummed it while he worked on Jinx's invention first.

Meticulously, he paid attention to detail, making sure that he didn't make it a mistake. He wanted to impress Jinx with his inventing skills as he expertly carved a choker out of stone and adorned it with small orbs of emeralds. Once he had finished crafting the choker, he bit two holes into the hard surface and laced it with a long, thin leather strap which looped through a leaf-shaped metal pendant. _I hope she likes it because this is some tough work, _Digit thought with a tired sigh.

When Digit completed his task, he grinned triumphantly holding up the new invention. _But it's still missing something…Oh yeah, an inventor's signature. _Skillfully, the earth dragon used one of his razor sharp claws to write: "The Chaos Controller, Made By Digit the Earth Dragon." Impressed by his own craftsmanship and skill, he placed it on wooden shelf and started constructing his second invention to control his flatulence. Exhaustion numbed as his body as he labored tediously noticing the sky darken to dark purple. While he was occupied with his task, Digit lost track of time and hadn't heard his door open and the soft clicks of two dragons enter until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Startled, the earth dragon jumped and nearly dropped his gadget. Swearing at himself silently for being so gullible, Digit placed the finish choker on his shelf next to the Chaos Controller and turned around to see his brother Cedric and Syren peering at him. Both of them grinned cleverly and looked as if they found out something interesting about Digit.

"What's up Digit?" Cedric greeted with an eye ridge raised. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy," Digit retorted abruptly. "I was just started because of how quiet you were entering the room."

"Well we do know how to make an entrance," Syren remarked coolly. "Why are making so much noise anyway?"

"Yeah, what are you trying to build now, some kind of scale polisher or something?" Cedric asked suspiciously. "I thought you and dad gave up on inventing a long time ago."

"Invent? You mean your brother is an inventor?" Syren asked Cedric with a hint of interest.

"Yeah! He and dad think of crazy ideas for inventions to help dragons everywhere. From what I can see now, my brother won't give up it up. So…what have you made this time, squirt?"

"The Chaos Controller and the Gas Guzzler," Digit replied with a frown. _I'd wish they'd leave already, geez. _He gestured to the two inventions that sat side by side on his shelf, shrouded in the moon's radiance. "They are my newest creations that I made for a special friend and myself."

Syren smiled and guessed at who the special friend with a precise accuracy and intuition in her voice. "That special friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Jinx, would it?"

Digit's jaw drop at the silver dragoness's exact guess and tried to stammer a reply. "But how did…I mean…There's no way…I was…"

"Give it up, Digit," Cedric laughed. "We heard the little chat you and your girlfriend had."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Digit shot back, realizing that he raised voice. His cheeks hot with embarrassment, he lowered his voice. "She's just a friend I happen to like and I'm doing a favor for her."

"What kind of favor?" Syren asked curiously. "You're not trying to mount her like a horse, are you?"

"No! I-I-It's nothing like that, I swear. She asked me to build an invention to help her with a burden she has."

"Okay, I'll buy that," Cedric said. "But you don't have to invent an invention to control your farts. You should be able to live with something as funny as that."

"Because I'm sick of being looked down upon on," Digit snapped. "You've got it easy because you don't have the Curse of Zephyr. Besides, what do you care? You've got a great life, rock climbing trophies, and potential mate standing next to you. In fact, why are you even here? "

Cedric and Syren exchanged smiles and blushed at the prospect of them being mates and decided it was best to leave the fatigued dragon to rest. Digit felt angry at his older brother for putting his snout where it didn't belong. _Why is he always butting into my personal life. _But before the two dragons left, Cedric opened his mouth to answer his little brother's question with a solemn nod. "We wanted to know if you could probably make us some inventions. You know just a little something to help us out in our daily lives. Syren wanted to ask you if you could make a gizmo to help control her ice breath. She seems to use more than what's necessary. And I wanted to ask you if you could make me a do-dad that would help me with rock-climbing. That's all; don't go all berserk on us. We'll let you catch some Z's."

"Well, I do like my first inventions," Digit mused glancing at his two creations and then back at the two dragons. "I'll see what I can do for you and your _girlfriend_, but for now I'd like to go to sleep. So can you please go already before we get in deep trouble?"

"Alright, alright, we're going no need to get your tail in a knot." Syren said giving him a dark look.

"That's my bro," Cedric chuckled as he and the silver dragoness turned and headed out the door to their rooms. Before he closed the door behind him on the way out, Cedric popped his head back in the room and gave his little brother a devilish grin. "You better be careful with Jinx. She might bring more than bad luck to you when mating season comes. So don't get on her bad side."

"Get out!" Digit hissed. With a deep laugh, his older brother closed the door and padded down the hall to his room. When all was quiet in the earth dragon's bedroom, he let a big sigh and crawled into bed and let the mistress of sleep whisk him away to dream land. His teeth, claws, and tail ached with pain at being pushed over their limits. Digit was glad that his brother and Syren were gone and that the day was over because it had been so much exposure to what school life was like. Nevertheless, the two inventions and unexpected guests gave him reason to believe that his days at Temple Academy would never be the same again. _Tomorrow is going to be a looong day for sure with all the crazy things that will happen over the next few days. But at least it won't so be bad with Jinx, Spyro, and Cynder around to study with. _With a deep yawn, the earth dragon closed his eyes and dreamed about his inventions and Jinx, mainly involving Jinx. His mind was ecstatic about what the new day would bring as his heart still yearned for the companionship of the black and green dragoness.

To Be Continued…


	6. A Feast Between Lovers

Temple Academy Series

Chapter 6: A Feast between Lovers

Pale blue moonlight bathed the capacious cafeteria in an ocean of beauty and mystery despite the complete darkness that obscured the unlit spaces. Spyro and Cynder sat comfortably at one of the tables in the cafeteria munching on steaming hot plates of roasted sheep ka-bobs, bell peppers, and sweet bread. They ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at the moon and how she showered them in light that seemed to make their skin tingle with jubilance. Both dragons cherished how beautiful the moon shone on their scales as they smiled at each other through big bites of food.

Content with the silence, Spyro and Cynder wondered what the first day of classes would be like with the other young dragons—the homework, extracurricular activities, dances, tests. All of these factors seem to swirl in their young minds and bodies like a batter of pancake mix that had yet to be cooked.

Breaking the silence with a caress of a paw, Cynder spoke first in a cheerful voice, her sapphire eyes glittered like the alluring depths of the ocean. "I'm glad we can finally have some time alone together. Just you, me, and this scrumptious plate of food on the table; by the way, I'm happy to have Digit and Jinx as friends. They're so accepting and friendly."

Spyro chuckled, thinking of the two dragons they had met and how Digit made his first impression with his flatulence. "Yeah, they are great and genuine. I 'm glad they're our friends, too. But why you are glad to be alone with me in the cafeteria right now?"

"To have a feast, a feast between lovers, and talk about something that's been bugging me for hours since we met our classmates."

"What is that's been bugging you, Cynder?" Spyro asked, scooting closer to her with his scent wafting over her, filling her nostrils with his intoxicating essence.

Cynder hesitated and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them during their private conversation. Spyro saw this and only chuckled at her sudden alertness. He placed a paw on her shoulder and looked deep in to her eyes with a sedate smile spread across his face like buttered toast.

"Don't worry Cynder, nobody's here. It's just you, me, and the entire kitchen that is here." Spyro said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay." Her voice perked up again as she and Spyro finished their food. Once they had finished their food, Spyro kindly took both of their plates to the kitchen and washed them with a soft hum of delight. When Spyro returned to the table to sit with her, he noticed how elegant her black shimmered from the moonlight upon her body, his heart somersaulting around in his chest. He had a pretty good guess at what the dragoness was going to say next. "So what's been bothering you?"

"Uh…um…M-M-Mating Season," Cynder stammered, turning her head trying to hide her blush. She felt somewhat uneasy about the subject and never learned how it worked. Just the thought of being intimate with the purple dragon she fell in love with made her fluster with embarrassment. When she looked back at Spyro, she noticed that he was smiling bashfully.

"Okay…so what do you want to know about Mating Season?" Spyro asked.

"Just a couple of things, really," Cynder replied softly. "First off, when does it start? What happens to dragons and dragonesses at that time? What happens if another dragoness tries to steal you from me? And…" Her voice trailed off as Spyro placed one claw to her lips to calm her down.

"It's okay Cyn. I'll try to answer the best way I can." Spyro reassured her. "Well….the first thing you need to know is that it begins on the first of May which is two weeks from now."

Cynder's jaw dropped at the realization at how close this event was coming. She felt frightened at first because it was too soon to engage in the event at her age, but her excitement made her grin at the prospect of mating with Spyro and thought of it as a blessing that the Ancestors had bestowed upon her. _Two weeks!? Wow, I don't even know what I'll be doing or where am I headed after I start the semester by then. I'm not even I'm sure I'm ready for an opportunity like this. However, I've always wanted to express myself physically with Spyro. _

Sensing her uneasiness at the time frame of said season, Spyro chuckled and gave her a genuine comforting smile that seemed to work its charm. Cynder relaxed a bit under her friend's gaze and smiled back. "Don't let the deadline scare you, Cynder. The Elders will help all of us transition into this phase of our lives with a ceremony called the Sealing of Mates. I don't know what is happens at the ceremony, but I promise you that it will keep any dragoness from stealing me from you."

"Hmm, that's good. But—wait—when does this ceremony start?"

"Saturday"

"What?! That's two days away. Why is it so freaking early?" Her voice rose hysterically high, but when she realized the intensity of her voice, she softened it and fell silent.

"I don't know. But it's nothing to get too worried about." Taking one of her paws in his, Spyro comforted her with feathery-soft tenderness. "It's only a ceremony. It'll be over before you know it."

"I understand, but I don't want anyone stealing you from me. You know I love you Spyro and I'd do anything for you."

"As would I," Spyro responded with a nod, understanding the concern in her voice. "Cynder, I love you so much that my heart would burst right now. I promise that no dragoness can ever have me and won't no matter how much they beg or plead. You're the only one for me and we were meant to be." With that said the purple dragon leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. He savored the scent of her body and the taste of her tongue which mingled together perfectly in one fragrance.

After they broke away from the romantic kiss, Cynder looked at him with gleam of happiness on her face and her genuine smile appeared upon her slender muzzle. "You're definitely right, we were meant for each other whether anyone likes it or not. They can kiss my butt for all I care. But anyways, you still haven't answered all of my questions."

"I haven't forgotten," Spyro reminded with chuckle. He paused before he answered or attempted to answer all of her questions, letting his mind wander. Deep within his mind, Spyro also thought about Mating Season with some concern at losing Cynder or being beguiled to mate with one of the other females. Hoping to never think about such a thing, the purple dragon pushed the thought way and continued. "Okay. During mating season, every dragon and dragoness gives off a special scent and they start developing sexual urges for each other. Usually the females have the strongest desire and will have a difficult time controlling themselves when they come into their first heat which will be the strongest…since it'll be their first time mating."

"Hmm," Cynder grinned mischievously and gazed at him slyly. "So what you're saying is I will be tempted to mate with you every time we're alone because of the intense persuasion of my heats." Spyro nodded solemnly.

"It's like a dream come true." She received a confused look from Spyro before she continued with a seductive smile and flick of her tail. "I can mate with you the first time and can't be blamed for it because my heat. Wait what if I become pregnant after our first time? I'm not ready to have a family, especially not in school." She was about to panic at the scary thought of child birth, but was also somewhat ecstatic about becoming a parent. Spyro nuzzled the trembling dragoness with his head eliciting a calm purring from her throat. He always had a way to soothe her frantic soul.

"That is not a problem, either." Spyro replied softly. "The Dragon Elders say that you're still too young to have hatchlings and you or any other dragoness hasn't reached egg bearing age which isn't until after we graduate so you won't have to worry about at all."

Cynder breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Glad that notion is out of the way." And with that she leapt off her chair and hatched an idea in her mind. Cleverly, she began to swish her tail back and forth in alluring oscillating motion, similar to that of a metronome. Cynder turned her head to see Spyro staring at her tail and backside with widened violet orbs, orbs that would soon be obscured by the shroud of lust and love at the advent of Mating Season. _Dragonesses will have a difficult time controlling themselves, huh? It looks like it's vice versa. Spyro knows he has a strong desire to mount me. Especially by the way he's ogling me right now. _

"Ahem!"

"Cynder, I-I-I'm sorry." Spyro stammered. "I couldn't help myself. I was hypnotized by how your tail was moving back and forth like an ocean wave."

"It's no trouble, my love. It's like you said dragons and dragonesses have urges for each other. But I think what you said before maybe the other way around. You seem to have difficult time controlling yourself; I saw how you were gazing at my butt, wanting to mount me like a stallion."

"I wasn't gazing at your butt," Spyro protested. Then he blushed a deep pink in his cheeks at the image in his mind of him mounting her. He knew it was wrong to think like that now, but it was just him being a teenage dragon that was close to reaching adulthood. "I was just distracted for a moment." He leapt from his seated position onto the cold stone floor and came to Cynder's side.

The black dragoness gave him toothy smile, knowing that he was in denial and really did want to mate with her badly despite his self-restraint. "Spyro, you don't have to deny it. I noticed how your eyes wandered and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Truth be told, I sometimes take a gander at the nice butt of yours, too when you're not looking."

Spyro gazed at Cynder his jaw dropped. _So that's why she likes to follow instead of lead. But that's kind of funny, us staring at each other's behinds for no apparent reason. _

"C'mon, let's get some rest. I'm beat." Caressing and beckoning him with the tip of her scythe-like tail blade, Cynder padded toward the exit of the cafeteria with Spyro at her side.

After the couple left the cafeteria, they walked in silence with the pull of fatigue making them drowsy. Their thoughts were mostly focused on Mating Season and the start of their freshman year at Temple Academy. Who knew what surprises lay in store for them and the other young dragons? What was bound to happen when Mating Season arrived? How would they adjust to living at the temple and going to school?

These questions seem to manifest themselves in their young minds. As they rounded a couple of corners and walked down deftly quiet halls, hearing the snores of the other teenage dragons, the dragons finally found their rooms. Both dragons turned towards each other with sleepy, yet romantic expressions.

"Good night, Spyro." Cynder said, kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

Spyro smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too, Cyn."

Consequently, the two went to their separate rooms and climbed into their beds, ready to doze off into slumber land. In no time, Spyro was already asleep with deep, congested snores that seem to drown out everyone else's. Cynder, however, was still awake lying on her bed thinking of Spyro before she fell asleep too. _It's going to be tough controlling myself during Mating Season especially since I'll be in my first heat. I wonder what happens when I'll go in heat. Well, I just have to put that on hold for now. But what about school, I mean, the lessons will be a piece of cake, but how will I adjust to the other young dragons other than Digit and Jinx. C'mon, Cynder, snap out of it. You've been through a whole lot working for the Dark Master, meeting Spyro, and all that other mess. You're tougher than an eggshell and strong like a mountain. School maybe another challenge, but you can overcome it. _

`Cynder turned on her bed and gazed outside the window. Faint streaks of moonlight barely touched the window's surface as her eyes grew heavy. _I can overcome anything I put my mind to and I'll show those other dragons that laughed at that Cynder isn't some helpless wimp. And any dragoness that tries to steal Spyro from me is going to get more than just a shadow fireball to the face, that's for ham sure. _

Finally drained of her energy, the young dragoness yawned and fell asleep with a big smile spread across her face like delicious Cool Whip. She dreamed of being with Spyro as the night continued its reign over the entire sky.

To Be Continued….


	7. Digit's Dream

Temple Academy Series

Author's Note: The reason the whole thing is in italics is because it's Digit's dream, but you already know that because of the title of the chapter…..so enjoy! By the way, all my OC's in this story are teenagers.

Chapter 7: Digit's Dream

_A symphony of scents wafted through the morning air tickling Digit's nostrils as he traveled through an evergreen forest with relaxed smile across his face. His mind was at peace as if it had been battle days ago. The young earth dragon savored the sights of the nightingales and thrushes coasting through the sapphire sky, the sounds of the woodland creatures awakening from their deep sleep, and the caress of the soft grass tickling his green paws. _

_Digit felt like he was in draconic heaven. He had never seen or been to a sedate or lush paradise like this before. Taken in by the wondrous sights, the young earth dragon began to explore the new place with flowering curiosity. First he examined the various types of plants that rose from the forest floor like little green children ready to soak up the sun. Some plants he had seen before, while others appeared to be unfamiliar to him. _I wonder why there aren't plants these in the Dragon Realms, Digit thought questionably. I'm not even sure where I am right now.

_However, Digit didn't let the thoughts upset or ruin his exploration as he continued to wander deep in the forest observing every detail with his jaw agape and his yellow eyes flickering in awe. Nature seemed to be curious about the young dragon as well and welcomed him with cool breezes that tickled his skin. To him this felt like it was real, but his voice of reason knew that it was surreal and that he was only dreaming. Sooner or later he would figure that out. _

_As he came to the edge of a blue stream, Digit leaned his head down in the reflection and began to lap at the water, seeing his nerdy appearance in that swirling reflection that made him frown a bit: a green earth dragon with a yellow underbelly and wing membrane with coal black goggles perched atop his head. What dragoness would want a screw-up like me, _Digit thought, _I build inventions, act weird, and have an uncontrollable problem with my flatulence? What dragoness would be captivated or enthralled by the looks of a dork like me? _

_Digit continued to lap at the surface of the cold water, thinking about how lucky Spyro and his brother Cedric were to have already found mates. And those dragons had special talents or qualities that made them worthy in the eyes of females while he thought that his inventing abilities and Curse of Zephyr were not much to look at. Raising his head from the stream, Digit shook his head and slapped himself roughly with two paws. Snap out of it Digit!! He told himself. It's no use acting all downhearted just because you can't manipulate four elements like Spyro or rock climb and tell jokes like Cedric. You are special. You can invent things out of nothing. Stop beating yourself up! Who gives a ham if you fart when you're mad, embarrassed, or nervous! It's just a normal part of being a dragon. Get over it! _

"_I love a gassy dork like you," a familiar voice chuckled. _

_Digit hadn't even noticed the footfalls of the mysterious stranger as he whipped his head forward and saw Jinx staring at him. A sweet yet fiery mischievous smile adorned her lips. Her obsidian scales and green underbelly glinted remarkably in the sun's morning glare as she padded across the river towards. The earth dragon felt his heart beat in anticipation of the dragoness's next move. Excitement and nervousness burned deep within his body and soul. Whenever he was next Jinx, he knew that she was the only dragoness that actually liked his tech-savvy, klutzy personality and style despite him and his gassy issues. _

"_Besides, you actually like a bad luck charm like me." Jinx murmured, touching the tip of her snout to his. Digit smiled at her words and the warmth and affection she exhibited with her gentle neon green eyes. He was glad that at least she still had romantic feelings for him. "It's no big deal to me that you're a walking pneumatic pistol. No dragon or dragoness is perfect regardless of how many elements they possess or how spectacular their flying skills are or how incredible their talents are. You'll still be special and important to me. Especially, since Mating Season is coming soon." _

"_Mating Season?" Digit muttered out loud blushing pink on his cheeks. _

"_Of course, it'll be here the first of May." Jinx smiled giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. _

"_But that's only…" _

"_Two weeks away, yeah, I know. It sounds scary but don't let it worry too much. We'll be ready. I'm sure of it." And with that she began to charm Digit a bit, skillfully using the tip of her spade-shaped tail blade to tease the earth dragon as she rubbed it against his underbelly. He purred softly in response and was about to nuzzle her when two thoughts struck at his brain making him pull away. _

"_What's wrong Digit?" _

"_I'm not ready to mate with you yet." _

"_What? I wasn't trying to mate with you. I was just touching your skin." _

"_Why?" Digit asked. _

"_I don't know. It feels so velvety and smooth. And besides, I'm curious about male anatomy. That's all." _

"_Okay, I don't mind you touching me, but what happens if some tries to steal you away from me or vice versa." _

_Moving closer to Digit, Jinx gave him a reassuring nuzzle of her head and looked at him with a gleam of pride and annoyance at how her friend whined. _

"_Digit," she began nudging him with a sleek black paw. "No one's going to try to steal you or me away. I'm a walking manifestation of bad luck and misfortune. You're a ticking time bomb of funky fumes, who else would find the two of us attractive. Besides, I would fight for you even if some desperate dragoness tried to pry you from me." _

_She paused a bit and clawed at the ground fiercely pretending it was the face of a dragoness she loathed dearly. Digit stared at her with his heart still pounding in his throat. Affection clouded his eyes as the black and green dragoness raised her head and looked back at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Would you do the same for me?" _

"_Of course I would, Digit blurted out nervously. "I'd stink up the guy who'd try to steal you from me." He moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck with downy soft kisses and nips to her scales, hearing her energetic laugh. He always felt happy whenever he heard the special laugh of hers. He wished this was real and that he could just stay to romance her longer, however, reality would interrupt him one way or another. _

_Suddenly, an interesting thought jolted Digit from his romantic administrations. How Jinx and I will prepare for Mating Season, Digit told himself thoughtfully. He had never exactly learned the "mechanics" of mating until his father Gizmo showed him the ritual in a peculiar way: using two robotic model dragons he made, he reanimated one to mount the other using a remote control. From that point, Digit had found out what it looked like, but he hadn't learned the subject completely. He felt excited and unease at the same time, finally getting the chance to learn and experience what it was really like. _

_Noticing his uneasiness, Jinx looked back at him with a worried look and asked what was wrong. _

"_How will we prepare for mating season?" Digit asked. _

"_Oh don't worry about how we'll prepare, Diggy. The Dragon Elders will help us out. They are our instructors and friends. I'm sure they have some ceremony planned for us. I think it's called the Sealing of Mates." _

"_The Sealing of Mates," Digit echoed. "What happens during this ceremony?" _

"_I don't know." Jinx replied softly. "But whatever happens, we'll be ready for it and we'll be together. No one can ruin our relationship." _

_Digit smiled a jubilant smile, glad that his friend and soon-to-be mate loved him despite his flaws and geeky appearance. Moreover, he felt thrilled and at ease because of the fact that we would finally learn what mating really was. And that he would share the experience with Jinx. With every passing minute, the young earth dragon felt his deep affection for Jinx blossoming like a wildflower. Then, making a bold move, he thrust his face close to hers. Her fresh scent, smelling of lavender and vanilla, infiltrated his nostrils giving him a strange sensation he had never felt before. A sensation that awoke the inner lover within him that coerced him to mate with her. I don't know why, but I've got a strange urge and longing for her body, Digit thought. I just hope that I don't embarrass myself when the special day comes. _

_Jinx sensed the inner lover in him and in herself, smiling seductively. Then she leaned her face in closer so that their lips could touch and embrace each other. Her eyes closed and lips puckered. Digit knew that he was taking a risk kissing her, which could lead into mating, but he didn't mind. It was only his fantasy, not reality. Preparing himself for the kiss, maybe, chance of a life time, he puckered up his lips, closed his eyes, and leaned closer. His heart hammered roughly in his chest like an African drum and nervousness began to expand within him like a balloon. His lips were only inch away when a cacophonous ringing reverberated through the forest. Digit whipped his head around this way and that to find the source of the disturbance but could see no one in sight. When he turned back to Jinx, he frowned to see that she had disappeared. He immediately wondered where she had disappeared and searched for her, but she was nowhere in his line of sight. The loud ringing which ruined his moment, maybe or chance of mating continued for some time until the fantasy finally concluded on a sour note. _

Digit jolted awake from his realistic dream and gazed at the interior of his room. His two inventions, the Gas Guzzler and the Chaos Controller were still resting on his wooden shelf. Sunlight spilled across the stone floor and his plush bed in an amber puddle of warmth as Digit rose to an upright position. _That was one weird dream, _he thought as he scratched his head with one paw. _What's even crazier is that the ringing won't stop._ And with flash of realization, he heard the ringing echoing outside. Growling in annoyance, the young earth dragon crawled out of bed and padded toward his bed room door. Thoughts of all sorts still manifested themselves inside his mind, but two thoughts really grabbed his attention the moment he got out of his bed: _the start of his first semester here at Temple Academy and Mating Season. _

To Be Continued….

Note: It'll be very interesting to see how everyone will act when the day of the Sealing of Mates ceremony comes. It will be even more interesting when the first day of Mating Season comes. I wonder how they will act when their hormones go crazy……hmmm, I wonder. Anyway, onto the next chapter of Temple Academy Series

If you need any help, ideas, names for OC's, anything, please PM me and I'll assist you as best I can. I'm your writing buddy; you can count on me to help you with anything, big or small. Just let me know, okay?

The Obsidian Emcee of Peace,

OnyxtheDragon17


	8. Start of the Semester and New Students

_**Temple Academy Series **_

**It's been awhile since I updated this story, with all the stories I have to write. **

**Now that Spyro, Cynder, Digit, and Jinx know about Mating Season they are bit scared and excited at the prospect of being so close to the one's they love. And to top it off, the four of them meet six new students who also are attending Temple Academy. Sora belongs to Luna345. Arcanel, Lupe, and Faerie belong to me. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Spyrofan1. **

Chapter 8: Start of the Semester, Announcements, & New Students

When Digit padded outside his bedroom, he saw that the other young dragons had also came outside their rooms to see who was making the ringing sound. Spyro sat outside his bedroom door with his head tilted a bit as if he was attempting to go asleep, but the constant ringing made him jerk his head up like a small child caught stealing sweets. Cynder, however, was alert and bristling with anger and irritation that was potent enough to start a fire.

When Digit spotted Jinx, he walked over to her side and pressed his side against hers. Responding very affectionately, the black and green dragoness greeted him with a small good morning lick that no one noticed except Digit. He smiled at the way she greeted him and gave her a small lick on the forehead in greeting, hoping no one had noticed. In the hallway floated the familiar gold dragonfly he had seen yesterday.

"Rise and shine little sleeping beauties," Sparx said with a big, triumphant grin giving the small bell he held a little ring. "It's time to start the semester at Temple Academy. You guys honestly don't think you can just laze around here all day. You got classes to take."

"We know that, you annoying glow stick," Cynder snapped narrowing her sapphire eyes at him. "You still didn't have to wake us with that loud bell."

"Well excuse me for being a Good Samaritan, Miss Terror of the Skies, but the Elders ordered me to wake you because they want to begin training immediately."

At the mere mention of the word "training", some of the young dragons groaned in protest while others just smiled because they were hungry for knowledge or eager to show off their talents.

The sunshine of a new day splashed across the corridor where the group gathered, illuminating their young faces for those to see. Digit found the sunshine comfortable and basked in the sun's photonic beauty and warmth, which made him feel strong and confident.

It awakened his deep passion, his unending ambition, and his unbreakable determination to invent and change the world with his ideas. And when he gazed at Jinx, the young earth dragon felt romance flourish and do the flamenco in his heart as he admired her appearance.

"Okay, okay, enough, complaining," Sparx snapped. "Just come on and follow me. You've also got a surprise waiting for you as well."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Spyro asked curiously, with a note of annoyance.

"Oh you'll see in a moment. Just follow me."

Consequently, the golden dragonfly winked at the confused young dragons and flew off down the hall. Exchanging confused and annoyed looks amongst each other at the dragonfly's forwardness and hot-headed disposition, the young dragons slowly shuffled after him down the corridor as he rounded one of the corners.

--------------

The cool morning air licked and tickled at Arcanel's silver scales as he and five other dragons waited patiently with the Dragon Elders, who had already explained all the rules at Temple Academy and introduced themselves, in the training room to meet his classmates.

Among the other four dragons he was no ordinary sight and no ordinary dragon either. He was the only dragon in the entire realm with ability—power that many understood and loved while others envied and loathed him for being bestowed upon as such a blessing: the blessing of wish-granting. However, to the young silver dragon, it was more of a malediction than a gift because the gift came with a price.

For every moment he granted every wish, the young wishing dragon's strength would mitigate and weaken and fatigue would settle in like an irremovable stain until he passed out and had to recover his lost essence.

_Ancestors, I hope nobody finds out that I can grant wishes, _Arcanel thought. _It was already hard enough trying to escape those eager wish seekers, knowing that will ask me anything their heart desires. However, I can't hide this secret forever. Eventually, everyone here will find out and I'll be hounded for wishes until I'm knocked out cold. _

Shuddering at the mere feeling of collapsing from losing all his energy, Arcanel observed the other dragons out the corner of his violet eye. He wanted to see how different he was from the other young dragons he was going to be living and going to school with.

The first dragon he saw was a peculiar and curious sight. He was the same height as Arcanel and had scales that were white as fresh snow with a black underbelly and wings and red eyes. But what really shocked the silver dragon was that he could change colors like a chameleon—but only to a certain extent. Arcanel watched with expanding curiosity to see his scales shift from white and black to white and bright red then to blue and grey and back to white and red.

The color-shifting dragon kneaded at the ground nervously as his scales kept changing colors. With a flash of realization, the young wishing dragon learned that the dragon's scales only shifted colors according to his emotions.

After examining the color changing dragon, his eyes shifted to a dragoness that was also nervous but didn't let it show. She had sky blue scales that glinted majestically like the palette of blue that hovered above them and a snow white underbelly and wings that looked angelic and reminded him of the clouds that idly swam by like a school of fish.

Nevertheless, there was something else about the young dragoness that he found amazing, her wings. Even though she had the prime physique of a dragon, the dragoness had the wings of angel or a dove. Arcanel couldn't distinguish, but he knew exactly that she stood out from the crowd sporting wings as heavenly as hers.

When Arcanel turned to the next dragon, he felt his heart catch in his throat. Sitting a few feet to his left was an exotic dragoness he had never seen before. She had dark purple scales that reminded him of the fabrics of royalty that kings, queens, princes, and princesses wore.

Her green underbelly and wings shined like a lost emerald as violet floral and leaf designs danced across her chest. What made him gaze at her in awe was the fact that sprouting from her back were wings he had never seen before. The dark purple dragoness had green butterfly wings with gold and purple leaf shaped spots.

The dark purple dragoness nervously looked around as if something in the room was bothering her and Arcanel felt a twinge of sympathy for her because of the ridicule she would receive for having funny looking wings that weren't like others.

Despite what her appearance was, he thought of her as the most beautiful creature he ever had the pleasure of seeing let alone being in her presence. Arcanel felt a shy and embarrassed for ogling her deeply as he turned to look away when she looked in his direction.

However, when he turned to look back in her direction, he noticed the dragoness was gazing at him with a sweet, friendly smile draped across her thin lips. Arcanel felt his cheeks flush pink as he smiled back at her, gave her a wink, and tried to steady his position. But he stumbled and caught himself at the last minute.

When he recovered, the silver dragon looked up to see the dark purple dragon giggling and eyeing him with interest. Her gold eyes shone like a chest of untold treasures. _Great, Arcanel, that's one way to get one way to notice you,_ the silver dragon told himself. _Besides granting wishes, _he added turning his gaze to the next dragon.

The next dragon nearly gave him a fright because of the presence and respect he commanded. He was a muscular dragon with scales as black as the shadows that lurk during the day. He also an underbelly of dark red scales the color of blood, the blood of survivor and a warrior with dark blue almost black wings. His crimson eyes glowed like a burning inferno of a true warrior who would fight to the very end.

Out of all the other dragons, the black dragon didn't seem nervous at all. Quite the opposite. He smiled proudly and stood tall, head held like royalty, and waited with the other young dragons.

Sitting right next to the black dragon was, a complete contrast to him, was a pure white dragoness that sat proudly with her wings golden wings unfurled at maximum length. Her sapphire eyes were trained forward. Her ivory scales danced with soft shimmers of light and her sky blue underbelly glistened in the morning sunlight like a calm ocean. At the end of her tail was a glowing halo that made her semblance angelic and holy. Looking at this spectacular sight, Arcanel thought he was looking at another angel, maybe a holy young priestess that had powers beyond comprehension.

Arcanel wondered if the dragon was actually if he was royalty but didn't dwell on the subject for long as he turned his attention to the sound of doors opening.

Snapping back to attention, Arcanel looked to see the other young dragons, his new classmates, enter the room. The first was a purple dragon and black dragon who he immediately recognized as Spyro and Cynder. Stories had been passed around the realm about how the duo had bravely faced the Dark Master and defeated him before the world could be completely destroyed. He had even heard of Cynder's dark past and how she used to serve the Dark Master before Spyro severed the chains that confined her and saved the world twice.

Arcanel had hated how Cynder had massacred millions, brought villages and cities to their knees, and tried to release the Dark Master when she used to be evil. However, he couldn't hold a grudge forever because he believed every dragon deserved a second chance despite their mistakes.

--------

Digit finally learned what Sparx had meant by "surprise." As he, Spyro, Cynder, Jinx, and the other students padded through the double doors to the training room. He was anxious to see what the surprise was whether if Sparx meant it in a good way or was just being funny. Cool breezes licked at his skin and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Standing in front of the looming majestic statue of Pythador was the Dragon Elders and five young dragons he had never seen before. Immediately, he figured out what Sparx meant by surprise. These five dragons were going to be classmates. And each dragon's appearance was a peculiar sight. One dragon had a pair of angel wings, while one had butterfly wings, and one had scales that immediately changed colors.

After he padded over to sit next to Jinx and the young dragons had settled, the Dragon Elders stepped forward and began to speak to begin the meeting and morning.

"Welcome, everyone to your first day at Temple Academy." Cyril said in a cordial voice. "I take it everyone enjoyed their first night here. Good. Now before we get down to business and begin classes. We'll make a few announcements." Finishing his greeting and explanation, the Ice Guardian nodded to Volteer and Terrador. Volteer spoke up first to make one of the announcements, gesturing to the young dragons yet to be introduced.

Digit bubbled with questions and observations as his amber gaze shifted from one dragon to the next. _I wonder what their names are. They all look cool. I never saw a dragon with bird wings or butterfly wings before, let alone a color-changing dragon. I wonder where they're from, _Digit thought with a smile. But he would soon learn more about the new students as Volteer snapped him out of his in-depth thinking.

"As you may have noticed," Volteer said briskly. "That we have guests here at the Temple Academy. However, they will also be your classmates and will be sharing dorms with you. There should be six here, but our sixth student will be here in the next day. Please try to make them feel welcome here, and give them a tour whenever you have the chance." He paused trying to catch breath since his lips moved faster than his words and turned to look at the new dragons. "Now, would you five care to introduce yourselves? How about you?" He pointed to the sky-blue, angel-winged dragoness.

"My name's Sora," the sky-blue dragoness replied softly. Her wings fluttered about behind her making her look nervous. Digit thought she looked really pretty, but kept his thoughts to himself as the next student introduced himself.

"L-L-Lupe's the name." the white color changing dragon stammered glancing up at his classmates as his underbelly shifted from black to bright red. He looked up and asked, "Why is everybody staring at me so hard?"

"What's wrong with your scales?" Duke asked boldly. "Is that some kind of disease or something?"

"No. It's not." Lupe replied glaring at Duke with an offended expression at being judged as ill or disease-ridden. "It's a rare just a rare skin condition that I inherited from my father. No big deal."

"Really? Are you_ sure_ it's not a disease?"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Volteer snapped. Both dragons hushed and looked up at Volteer who continued, "I'm positively sure that Mr. Lupe's skin condition should not affect the health of other dragons residing here and it shouldn't be a problem. Now, what's your name, young scholar?" The Electric Guardian turned to a silver dragon with violet underbelly and wings.

"Me? Um, okay, my name is Arcanel." He replied in a shaky but quiet voice. He scanned the crowd and noticed the young dragons staring intensely at him and saw few of them smile with such friendliness. _Wow, there are a lot of students here. It's going to be so crazy trying to get lunch and live with them. _Moreover, the dark purple dragoness was smiling at him with a gleam of sincerity and curiosity.

"And your name young dragoness?" Volteer asked.

"Faerie." She replied in a sweet, shy voice, her gold eyes lowered. "My name is Faerie."

"Phenomenal!" the Electric Guardian exclaimed. "Do you have the magical capabilities?"

Faerie said nothing and stared at him blankly, confused by what he had asked. Volteer noticed that and cleared his throat and repeated his question in simple words. "I mean. Are you able to perform spells and other magical feats like a sorcerer or wizard?"

"Yes," Faerie said, looking up at the curious faces of the dragons. She smiled and added, "But more like a pixie or a fairy than a spell caster."

"Excellent, excellent," Volteer smiled as he turned to the black dragon that sat quietly next to Lupe and Sora. "And what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

The young dragon didn't reply at first casting Volteer a quiet look, but soon flashed everyone a flamboyant smile and held his head high as if he were soaring in the clouds and said, "My name's Midnight."

"What very mysterious and powerful appellation," Volteer said with a nod of his head and bright smile that would put the sun to shame. He then turned to the white dragoness with the halo tail.

"You can call me Shimmer," the white dragoness said giving her wings a quick shake making the sunlight dance across her skin. The glare from her scales nearly blinded everyone. Volteer took note of her name and gave a weak smile saying, "Well, you definitely one bright student."

Consequently, the Electric Guardian quieted his exuberance at learning the names of these new students and nodded to Terrador who spoke next. His baritone voice seized their attention immediately.

"I'm sure that all of you are aware of the upcoming event know as Mating Season." He said gazing at all the young dragons with a thorough questioning look. All of them nodded and blushed brightly because they knew something about it, but they also knew so very little of what it was truly about. Digit wondered how they would be prepared for the special occasion of life time while learning school subjects.

"Well, to ensure that little conflict happens and that it is a smooth transition," Terrador continued. "We will be hosting a party and special ceremony to help you cope and bond with that special someone that you fall in love with. "

He paused to make sure everyone understood what he was saying. When he was satisfied with the silence of their comprehension, the Earth Guardian said. "In the next three days we'll be hosting the Spring Temple Dance and the Sealing of Mates. During thing the Spring Temple Dance there will be food, music, and refreshments and at any time, you and your soon-to-be mate must engage in the Sealing of Mates Ceremony to ensure that you're ready for the advent of Mating Season. It's very important not to miss this ceremony and to choose the right mate who you love and loves you back. There is absolutely to be no quarrel over mates. If you have a dispute with someone, come see one of us and we'll settle as best we can. Are there any questions before we begin the first class?"

Silence draped itself over the mouths of every dragon in the training room as no one made a sound. With a dip of his big head, Terrador turned and sat back down next to Volteer and Cyril. Then the Ice Guardian spoke up to tell them about their first day at Temple Academy. "Now that the bothersome announcements are out of the way, we can move on to more important things. Today, to start the semester, each of you will be assessed on your fighting skills by combating a horde of reanimated wooden dummies using only melee and elemental skills. If you do well you will pass and need no tutoring, but if you fail you will be assigned a tutor and do the exercise a second time until you can successful defeat all five of them. This lesson will be timed."

He paused as the stone statue of Pythador began to descend underground with a loud and low rumbling sound. The young dragons watched in sheer awe as the fifty foot tall statue lowered beneath the floor until it was no longer visible. As the statute disappeared and the floor closed up to reveal a large fighting circle outlined with gray markings. In a spark of bright blue light, five wooden ape-like dummies began to materialize into existence.

Digit felt his heart beat at a million miles a minute at the sight of the medium sized dummies. _My first lesson is to learn how to defend myself against enemies. Oh ancestors, what have I gotten myself into. I'm not much of a fighter. I more brains than brawns. Oh this is not my lucky day. _

Noticing his discomfort and nervousness at the challenge, Jinx comfortingly pressed her side up against his and murmured, "Don't worry Digit, if you fail. I'll teach how to kick some ape butt. I'm really good at handling my own against foes."

"I'd love that. I just hope I don't embarrass myself again with my farting problem." Digit whispered back to her only to receive a sharp look from Cyril when he turned to face the front.

"Since you're so keen to talk when I am talking, Digit," Cyril said icily. "You'll be the first to demonstrate and do the lesson."

"But…"

"No buts young dragon! Step up to the circle to begin your lesson immediately."

Digit felt his heart sink into his paws. _First! Holy Guacamole! This is definitely, absolutely, positively NOT my lucky day. _Timidly, the young earth dragon stepped forward into the large circle where the dummies stood motionless. He felt the eyes of everyone trained on him. He wished he had invented something that would help him fight these dummies as he waited for the timer the start or the dummies to awaken. _Maybe I won't get clobbered too badly. Maybe I'll get lucky and score some hits on the dummies. Maybe…._

"Begin!" Cyril snapped.

Instantly, in a blur of movement, the five wooden training dummies jerked their heavy heads up and rushed towards Digit with labored movements. Trying to ease his trepidation and uneasiness, Digit relaxed his muscles my breathing in and out and waited for the dummies to get within range. His heart pounded fiercely in his head as one opponent tried to jab at him with a left hook at his head.

Digit dodged that one clumsily and tried to avoid the second jab of his next opponent but failed and was sent tumbling backward three feet. Shaking the pain out of his head and focusing on defending himself, the young dragon stumbled to his feet and side-stepped one ape dummy and tripped him with the sweep of his tail. The dummy went down hard with twig-snapping _thud. _

"Nice use of the tail," he heard someone comment. But he didn't turn to see who it was because of the fight he had on his paws. Two wooden apes tried to attack him at once with flailing claws and bellicose expressions as Digit ducked and avoided the first one and tackled the second one in mid-air.

Pain streaked through his body like a deadly electrical current. As he and the dummy tumbled and rolled across the floor, Digit attacked wildly with all his strength biting, clawing, and punching at the dummy beneath him. His mind was at a standstill as his adrenaline pumped through his body and rejuvenated his body with an indescribable manic energy.

Nevertheless, the young dragon was too entangled with the wooden ape to notice the others approach and leap at him with such speed. One of the apes leapt one his back and pulled Digit off the supine wooden ape that was already defeated and nothing but wooden fragments, straw, and broken sticks.

_One down, four to go, _Digit thought conclusively as he rounded on the next ape and lunged at him with his paws outstretched. The wooden ape detected his movement and dodged at the last second. Crashing into the stone floor, the earth dragon felt his face skid against the unforgiving surface of the stone floor as the pain intensified. _I've got to finish this fight before I fail or I'll get wounded trying. _

"You can use your element," Cyril's voice called. "Don't always rely on your claws and teeth to help you win every fight."

Taking note of that, Digit readied himself for the next wooden dummy to attack. Sure enough, the next one ran at him making slashing movements at his face. Strafing to the left, the young earth dragon opened his mouth and unleashed four large earth bullets at the attacker. Successfully, each bullet struck the attacking dummy that screeched in surprise and agony and crumbled to smithereens. _Two down, three to go, but I've got to hurry. _

Before he could attack the next dummy, he felt two pairs of wooden fists plunge deep into his cheek. Pain flared through as his body as Digit staggered backwards. He nearly fell onto his side. His thoughts of confidence faltered a bit at how tough this first lesson was. Doubt almost convinced him to quit, but in his heart, he knew that he couldn't surrender when life got tough. _Okay, now I'm pissed. _ _These little gremlins want a fight I'll give them a fight they won't soon surely forget. _

Anger and fury bubbled and brewed wildly in his stomach. Digit faces the wooden dummies again and hatched an idea in his head, an idea that would embarrass him but save his bacon at the same time. He wasn't sure it would work or what would occur, but the young dragon realized that he had to act hastily since time was of the essence.

Holding his ground and waiting for the trio of dashing dummies, Digit smiled and waited for his opponents to get closer and closer. The unrivaled feeling of intense combat hardened his nerves and muscles with tension. His mind worked on overdrive sending nerve impulsive to his body to move. But Digit ignored them and stayed perfectly still. _Wait for it…..Wait for it………Now! _

Turning away from his opponents with his backside facing them, Digit concentrated roughly and released his wrath and frustration in one mind-blowing, long-winded, windy fart. The sound of his flatulence echoed through the walls of Dragon Temple. Gusts of wind blasted from his behind sending the trio of dummies tumbling backwards. All three wooden apes were sent tumbling across the floor and came to rest against the wall with a bone-shattering _thud. _ The wooden apes lay motionless on the floor for minutes on end without disintegrating. Digit only gasped in astonishment and stared at the unmoving wooden corpses. A second later the dummies crumbled to pieces.

"Times up," Cyril announced as Digit turned away breathing a sigh of relief and padded back towards the group of dragons.

Cyril gazed down at Digit with a mixture of disgust and quiet admiration at how the young dragon had barely managed to defeat all the dummies. But the Headmaster did not let him off the hook just yet and said, "Well done, Digit. For your first time, you struggled and learned to handle your own against those practice models. However, that doesn't mean that you get a perfect grade. Even though you passed, you still need improvement and Jinx will be the one to tutor you to hone in on your fighting skills. You're first grade is a C+."

Digit frowned, nodded to Cyril respectfully, and padded over to sit beside Jinx. He noticed every dragon was eyeing him with skeptical bewildered expressions. A few of them snickered, but he ignored them, glad that he passed. However, Jinx only smiled at him with tenderness and amusement twinkling in her neon green eyes. "That's one big surprise you gave us using your backside as a weapon at the last minute," the black and green dragoness whispered.

"Indeed it was young dragoness," Cyril cut in abruptly before Digit could reply. "And since you think it was worthy of such praise. You'll be the next to do the lesson."

Digit tried to comfort his friend with an empathetic smile as Jinx inhaled a quick breath, lowered her head and trotted over to the training circle as a new batch of dummies appeared at the opposite end of the circle. Jinx stood firmly at the training circle with her head held high waiting for the lesson to commence. Her tail swished back and forth in an oscillating motion.

Digit wondered how the young dragoness would fare against as Cyril announced for the lesson to begin. Simultaneously, each dummy rushed towards her and tried to aim a blow at her, but the black dragoness was too quick for them and strafed swiftly to her left. Her face was a canvas of battle-ready emotions and ferocity.

Before the dummies could recover, she made her first move and attacked the first dummy in reach. Using her hind legs to propel herself forward, Jinx leapt onto the back of the first dummy and clawed at his torso savagely, all the personality of his close friend drained from her body. Only to be replaced by this warlike side of her he had never seen before. Digit continued to watch with interest as the first dummy burst into flames after her first blow.

The other dragons around him gasped with shock as the dummy screeched and ran around in circles trying to extinguish the cloak of flame he wore. Then with one painful screech, the dummy collapsed like a sack of flour and dematerialized into nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash.

_Whoa, she wasn't kidding when she said she was a walking manifestation of bad luck. _Digit thought turning his attention from the pile of rubble back to Jinx. The dragoness was busy fighting the second dummy, ducking and dodging each jab and uppercut as best she could until one finally connected with her chest causing her to stagger backwards.

Digit felt a stab at his heart and bristled with anger, ready to tear the living tissue off the dummy, but held himself firm and kept himself from intervening in a fight that wasn't his. He looked back at Jinx to see that she had recovered and aimed a jet of shadow fire at the dummy who hadn't moved quickly enough.

The black flames enveloped the dummy, snaking around his torso and legs. His body swelled up like a balloon until he was the size of a house and exploded. Millions of blackened burnt wooden clumps showered the entire floor like an intense thunderstorm.

Swiveling on the balls of her hind feet, Jinx faced her last opponents and did something unexpected. Inhaling a sharp breath of the morning air, Jinx forced her eyes to roll into the back of her head until nothing but the whites of her eyes appeared.

Then, putting her signature move into action, the black and green dragoness stalked towards the trio putting on a blood-thirsty, zombie-like expression. The whites of her eyes glowed and sparkled like ivory tusks of a mighty elephant as she opened her maw and let out deafening screech. One that sounded reminiscent of a banshee.

Digit and the other dragons covered their ears in pain as the black dragoness continued to screech at the trio that suddenly stopped. The dummies covered their ears, even though they couldn't hear or didn't have ears. And with disbelief, the young earth dragon gasped to see that the dummies looked at each other and tried to kill each other with swift moments. One dummy clawed and punched at the second one so hard and rapidly that he turned into a pile of wooden confetti and saw dust. The third dummy noticed this and attacked the first one who retaliated immediately.

Watching with amazement and disbelief, the audience observed the fight between the two dummies as they exchanged blow after blow. Each opponent never surrendered until both of them were nothing but broken wooden arms, legs, and heads. Finally satisfied with her closed her maw and let her eyes return to their normal position.

The room was veiled with silence as Cyril announced the end of the lesson and assessed Jinx's performance with an expression of deep admiration, confusion, and a concealed glint of fear. "Impressive, very impressive, young dragoness. Your fighting skills are a force to be reckoned with but what sort of the attack was that screech you made just now?" the Ice Guardian asked trying to hide his jealously behind his judgment. "I've never seen one like it before."

"That was Banshee's Madness," Jinx replied politely with a proud smile as she settled next to Digit. "Something I came up with on my own."

"Banshee's Madness?" Cyril echoed with curiosity. "What exactly does this attack do?"

"It causes your enemies to fight amongst each other until they are no more, but they have to see the Look of the Banshee in order for it—you know. They have to see the whites of my eyes and my zombie expression for it to work though."

"Interesting," Cyril said blinking his icy-blue eyes. "Your grade for you first lesson will be a B+. Your technique and skill were superb but no dragon is perfect and a little improvement won't hurt. Will it?"

Jinx shook her head vigorously and flashed a triumphant smile to Digit who only smiled back at her despite his nagging envy at her for making a better mark than him. Then as Cyril turned back to the whole crowd of young dragons he called the next dragon up to do the lesson. And with growing inquisitiveness, Digit watched the rest of the young dragons do their lessons, everyone one of them passed with flying colors.

Digit also watched how each dragon varied on attacks and strategies when they faced the wooden ape dummies. His amber eyes took note of how each dragon differed and used their strengths and weaknesses.

Sora was an expert at maneuvering and dodging attacks and only struck whenever she saw the right moment using mostly her claws and speed. Her angel wings proved to help her move swiftly making her only blur whenever she attacked the dummies with shards of light and mists of sparkling light. No dummy ever got close to touching her. She passed with an A-.

Faerie relied heavily on her elements to aid her using earth bullets and wild vines to hurl the dummies across the room into the walls. She had gotten hit twice, but proved to take the blows in stride and fought harder using her element of Nature to combat them. He nearly fainted when he saw her summon a giant carnivorous flower from the stone floor to gobble up the wooden dummies. She passed with a B-.

Lupe fought using anything that would aid him in finishing the lesson quickly. Not only did he use his elements and melee skills, he surveyed the room and used inanimate objects to strike and hit the wooden dummies. His scales constantly changed cool throughout the whole lesson from red and orange to blue and gray to green and yellow and back again to red and orange. He had received five hits to the head which made him dizzy afterwards. He passed with a C- which was lower than Digit's.

Arcanel fought with his claws, teeth, wings, and tail the entire time he completed his lesson. Digit wondered if the silver dragon had an element and continued to watch as Arcanel impulsively and aggressively attacked his enemies. He had not even bothered to dodge or avoid the blows from the dummies. He had been struck so many times that Digit lost count and was skeptical to see that the dragon was still standing. He passed the lesson with a C+.

Soon, every student except Midnight and Shimmer completed their lesson. With a shake of his head and a warrior's smile, Midnight strolled over to the training circle and began his lesson. All five apes raced towards him with wild frenzied movements. Midnight smirked at their stupidity and savageness and said, "HEEEELL YEAH! Come and get some, chumps!"

Consequently, Midnight opened his mighty maw and shot a five dark energy orbs in the direction of the approaching wooden apes. Each orb made a direct hit and disoriented the wooden apes making them totter about like drunken men. Using the distraction to his adventure, the black dragon channeled all of his dark energy within his body and began to change form spontaneously.

His whole body scales and underbelly darkened until they were black as the shadows that lurked during the duration of day. His eyes flickered and shined a frightening blood red that reminded Digit of the golems he had seen in story books when he was a hatchling. Midnight's body elongated and grew and his blistering muscles grew four times as bulging and muscular. Digit watched the young dragon with wonder and fear as Midnight finished his transformation. _He's a freaking beast. More like a giant when you think about. I wish I had powers like that. _

Once his transformation was complete, Midnight turned to the wooden apes with a wicked victorious smile. He knew that the wooden dummies stood no chance against him in his Dark Midnight or Extreme Blackout form. Digit continued to watch the young dragon with peaking curiosity wondering what he was about to do next while trying to learn something from him.

Suddenly, the large black dragon catapulted himself fifty feet in the air, almost crashing into the ceiling, and forced his body to become limp and drop like a rock. The Dragon Elders and young dragons around Digit gasped at the plummeting dragon thinking that he had suddenly blacked out. But the young earth dragon knew that wasn't the case because as the black dragon neared the floor he righted himself and prepared for the impact.

When Midnight collided with the floor, he landed on all fours with so much force that the ground beneath him rippled sending ripple waves toward the wooden apes. Before the dummies could dodge or run for cover, the ripple wave snaked towards them and tossed them high into the air like an after dinner salad. But the black dragon wasn't finished with them. Not by a long shot.

After the practice dummies were airborne, Midnight briskly flew toward all five of the wooden apes and unleashed a massive stream of shadow fire and black crystal shadows that impaled and enveloped the apes. Black crystals sprouted from each body while scorch marks covered their entire make-shift forms. Each ape went limp at once and exploded into millions of blackened bite-sized wooden pieces and drifted down to floor like black snow.

Finished with his lesson, Midnight shrunk to his normal size and padded over to Shimmer with a nonchalant challenging smile. Cyril gave him an A+, but warned the young dragon should be more careful because his powers were very dangerous and could hurt allies and friends as well as foes and enemies. Then Shimmer smirked at Midnight and padded up to the training circle to begin her lesson.

Digit noticed how calm, collected, and ready she was when she stood before the new group of wooden dummies. He wondered what the white dragoness was capable of as Cyril announced for the lesson to begin. Shimmer instantly set off like a spring and sprinted toward her adversaries so quickly that she momentarily disappeared in a blur of effulgent white light. Stupidly the wooden apes just stood there motionless, not bothering to look around for the dragoness as the young dragons and Dragon Elders examined the fight mentally asking where she had gone.

When the white dragoness reappeared, she was clinging to the back of the one of the practice dummy with a hostile and belligerent flare in her sapphire eyes. With the quickness of a cobra striking its prey, Shimmer opened her maw and shot the wooden ape with a giant orb of light.

Subsequently, the dummy reacted at the last moment and was caught off guard by the attack and enveloped in a ball of white light that grew larger and brighter in seconds. Shimmer then leapt off her victim and pounced on top her next opponent and unleashed another orb of light that decapitated the wooden ape instantly. With a satisfied smirk, the dragoness leapt off his back and aimed a powerful kick at her adversary's torso with her hind feet.

The wooden ape was sent tumbling backwards a few feet as the bright ball of white light expanded while Shimmer faced off against her next opponent. The screeches of the beheaded dummy and the burned one still pounded within her ears, but the dragoness disregarded their pitiful noises and focused on finishing her task as quick as possible.

Growling defiantly at the young dragoness, completely ignoring the swelling conglomeration of luminescence, the fourth wooden dummy scrambled towards her with no common sense, only rage and a lust for blood. His gait was quick and klutzy, as if he never learned how to move properly.

Tensing up her lithe agile body, her muscles burning with energy and adrenaline, Shimmer closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. The rough footfalls of the ape drew closer and closer as Digit watched the whole spectacle with fervor and admiration.

And with a sharp intake of breath and his mouth agape, Digit watched as Shimmer started to transform into a new form like Midnight only in a completely different way.

Her eyes swam from their gorgeous azure hue to a golden sheen that made her look god-like and magnificent. Every single white scale that composed her slim body brightened and literally started to glow with white light that was tinged with a glimmer of gold and blue.

Digit had to cast his gaze away from her because her appearance nearly blinded him and compared greatly to that of the sun. When he was finally able to bear the light, he saw that she had doubled in size remarkably and the halo around her tail glowed brighter than a chest of gold doubloons and also grown fairly bigger. _Good lord, she's one holy dragon. Her scales are so bright and virgin, as if they've never been corrupted by evil or sin. She's definitely one strong dragon. I wonder what her powers are. _

But he would soon find out how powerful the dragoness was as she finally decided to attack. And when she did, Shimmer struck with immeasurable power and force. Channeling and focusing her powers completely, Shimmer summoned nine clones of herself from the stone floor that immediately began to swarm and attack the two remaining wooden dummies.

Each glistening spectral clone of her attacked the two dummies, phasing through their bodies multiple times like a pack of wolves. At every interval of collision between the clones and the bodies of the dummies, the wood and straw became singed and their torsos breathed out small streams of steam. Digit looked over to see Shimmer standing still and watching her look-a-likes devastate and obliterate the feeble dummies; her eyes were still gold with mystery and unperturbed confidence.

When the last of the dummies were no more, Shimmer shrunk back to her normal form, smiled broadly, and padded back over to the stunned and impressed dragons that had watched her from the sidelines. Taking her place next to Midnight, whispered in his ear and turned faced the front to listen to what the Dragon Elders were about to say next. Digit didn't know what the dragoness had said to the black dragon, but Digit noticed that he blushed deeply after Shimmer had said something to him and looked at her with toothily grin and overly admirable expression in his eyes. However, the three elder dragons were still looking at her with open mouths and astonished eyes.

Cyril was the first to recover and cleared his throat, and said, "Superb job, Shimmer. But as I've told Midnight I must advise you to be cautious to those around you when using your powers. They shouldn't be taken for granted. However, you show incredible skill and expertise when using your element. Your first grade is an A++. Now, it's time for your second class. One that is really important in regards to Mating Season which is coming up soon. Your next lesson will be to learn about the rituals and basic components of mating including the anatomical part of it including the male and female reproductive system. Volteer will teach you more on the subject and enjoy you're the rest of your classes at Temple Academy."

Subsequently, all young dragons blushed and exchanged embarrassed looks with each other at the news of what they were going to learn in their next class. None of the young dragons had learned anything of what mating was about in much detail, except Spyro who blushed even harder and gave a quick glance at Cynder who looked at him with a bashful, sweet smile.

Digit, out of the young dragons, felt very nervous and excited at the prospect of finally understanding the whole story of the birds and the bees. What even made him more uneasy was the fact that he would be engaging in such a ritual that was normal part of every dragon's life. Turning to Jinx, he noticed that she showed little anxiety and more interest and asked, "You're not that embarrassed by the topic and the fact….the fact….that we'll do it soon?"

Jinx only grinned at him, showing how excited the subject sound, and murmured happily, "A little but I've never learned anything about it and it should be interesting to get a grasp on what makes it so hard to talk about. More or less, I can't wait until we get to experiment and find out what the experience will be like. I'm sure it will be one none of us will ever have forgotten."

Digit nodded and smiled weakly. "I-I-I'm sure it will. I just hope this gassy problem of mine—the Curse of Zephyr won't humiliate me during the Spring Temple Dance or Sealing of Mates."

Jinx laughed softly, thinking of how embarrassing that would be if you had a random moment of flatulence. Then she nuzzled him and said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, Diggy. I'm sure that it won't be that bad if we just stick together like glue. Besides, I could embarrass myself with all the bad luck I'm capable of. C'mon, let's go."

Subsequently, Volteer lead the other dragons outside the double doors and on their way to his classroom to learn their next lesson. The young dragons shuffled behind their teacher with nervous steps and glances at each other as they mentally prepared for what the next class would teach them about draconic life.

**Hope you like this chapter. It took me a lot of work, but I got it done. And now in two days, the Spring Temple Dance and Sealing of Mates ceremony will happen. How will the young dragons fare when the day of the ceremony comes? Will Digit overcome his shyness of mating and be ready to become bonded with his love Jinx? And what's bound to happen at the dance and the ceremony. Tune in it find out. **

**Next chapter will be about their lesson of mating, reproduction, and family life taught by Volteer. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter let me know. I'm all ears. **


	9. Love, Lessons, and Laughs

**Temple Academy Series**

**Okay, before I begin this chapter, I've got a couple things to say. **

**One this whole story is not all about them mating, that's one of their biggest hurtles to leap over along with the subjects to learn. There's more to this story than that. Two, this is a teen-rated story, and I'm keeping it that way. Three, there will be more action, conflict, and romance to come. **

**Last night, I thought about quitting this site because no one seemed to like me or my stories. And to the fact that I'm still struggling to move ahead in life with my writing career and education, I really did think of quitting because I felt torn up on the inside and sad. **

**But my obsession or love, whichever you want to call it, for reading and books and contribution to this site and having feedback and friends makes it all worthwhile. I'm an avid reader. I'm glad to be here though. **

**Talking with my friend, Scarlett-Husky made me feel happier to be on this site and help inspire me to make a change with my stories. You'll notice it in this chapter. I also thank her deeply for her constructive criticism and advice. **

**Now, let's continue. **

Chapter 9: Love, Lessons, & Laughs

_In the veil of night, in the veil of day _

_Our love is never too big; our love is never too small _

_Wings unfurled in the eve of spring _

_Talons outstretched to pluck up the fruit of fall. _

_Despite the clash of good and bad _

_Our love will never falter; our love will never end _

_Together forever, hearts intertwined, _

_We face the dangers around every bend _

_As the day wakes and the night sleeps _

_We may fuss, fight, and even bite _

_But our destiny and adoration _

_Shine brighter than a beacon of light _

----

"So did you really mean that?" Midnight whispered to Shimmer as the young dragons followed Volteer into the classroom to begin their next lesson.

"Mean what?" Shimmer said, confused.

"What you said to me at the end of the lesson." Making sure no one was eavesdropping; the black dragon said nothing for a moment as they took their seats at one of the circular stone tables. When he was sure that no one was listening on their conversation, Midnight turned to look at Shimmer taking in the sight of her well toned body. _Damn, why am I staring so hard? She is very, very, very gorgeous but I'm not ready for that so-called ceremony just yet. _

_I want to crack some skulls, kick evil butt, and fight alongside Spyro. I really do like her so much and she is so damn beautiful. God! And other dragons say fighting is tough! Bah! Then they don't know a thing about how tough love can be. What the hell am I saying, I can handle love! Moreover, I can handle this lesson on mating. How bad can it be? _

Midnights fell in love with Shimmer ever since he'd first seen her fight and demolish the wooden apes. No, he loved Shimmer since he'd seen her fight the wooden apes.

"HELLO!"

Lost in his thoughts for a moment, the black dragon blinked and noticed the white dragoness staring at him with a look of concern and confusion. She waved the halo on her tail in front of his snout, making sure he wasn't in a trance and smirked when he concentrated on her face. "Keep your eyes on me, not my body, okay? Now what was it that I said to you?"

"Something about me having uh…." Midnight tried to remember and keep his voice low enough to hear as Shimmer waited for him to finish. "Something about me having a nice body…and uh…..uh….Hell…I just spill it. You said I had a hunky body and you wanted to train with me privately."

"I said that?"

"Of course, you whispered it in my ear," Midnight said giving her fiery smile. "It was clear as day."

Shimmer only smiled and rubbed the halo part of her tail under her chin. For a moment she thought about it and turned back towards him and smiled. "Now I remember, I did say that. I don't know if my hormones were going nuts or anything, but I didn't mean what I said. Well, not the way I was saying it."

"Then what do you mean?" Midnight grinned, wondering if she meant it.

"I mean that I really wanted to be with you." Shimmer replied shyly. "I like your fighting style and you do have a nice body."

"Uh, thanks," Midnight said blushing. _Crap, I hope she didn't see my blush. I probably look like a softie. But I'm not. _"When I first saw you I wanted to train with you, myself. Your powers are no joke. Plus I like how you look too. Your body is….uh….er….very beautiful."

Now it was Shimmer's turn to blush and she did with pink highlighting her cheeks. She was about to respond to his compliment but never got the chance because all the young dragons had taken their seats at the stone tables and Volteer stood up front at the class to begin the class.

---

"Welcome young scholars, welcome to your next class," Volteer said in a cordial, brisk voice. His amber eyes shined with the interest of teaching the youth everything about being a dragon. "Today we'll be learning about a subject that's perfectly normal and sensitive to talk about and I'm sure all of you blush when you think about it."

He looked around at all the young dragons to see if they were pay attention. Every one of them was staring intently, shifting uncomfortably in their stone seats. Digit felt very anxious to learn the lesson and get it over with before he could embarrass himself. Jinx however was relaxed and calm and seemed ready to learn the subject, never letting her coyness show. Spyro and Cynder waited patiently with their hearts hammering in their chest.

"Today's lesson will be on Mating Season," Volteer continued. "A very sensitive subject to talk about with young dragons, regardless of how normal it is in a dragon's life; in fact, I remember how I first learned about the subject when I was young and nearly fainted in class with embarrassment. The teacher didn't approve of my reaction and gave me detention. "

All of the young dragons started to laugh at the mere picture of the electric dragon fainting during his younger days. Their laughter was energetic and filled with liveliness that took away their uneasiness at learning the lesson that would change their lives. Digit felt little better knowing that he had not been the only one nervous about learning something as simple and easy as Mating Season.

"But that's a memory for another time," Volteer said with a light chuckle. "Now, let's begin." Turning to his stone table that was cluttered with his stationery and supplies, the Electric Guardian searched the pile for something to use to start the lesson. He grunted in frustration when he struggled to find what he was looking for.

When Volteer found what he was looking for he smiled in satisfaction and pulled out a small round crystalline orb and turned back to the class. Placing one paw on top of the orb, Volteer concentrated, humming deep in his throat. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment as the students continued watch him. Then the orb began to glow with brightly with an eerie white light. The luminosity grew brighter and brighter until it was unbearable for the students to see who turned away.

When the bright light ebbed away, they looked in amazement to see the orb projecting shifting slideshow of images in mid-air.

Volteer just smiled at their awestruck expressions and explained, "Don't fret. It's just my handy-dandy projection orb. It shines like that to reboot its power source. Now, Mating Season is a time in every dragon's life when a dragon and dragoness become enamored and in love with each other with intense surges of hormones and emotions."

He paused making sure everyone was listening to him and nodded deeply when he noticed everyone was staring expectantly at him. Digit took a quick glance at Jinx, Spyro, and Cynder saw that they were intently listening to the lesson, wanting the soak as much information as possible like porous sponges.

"Nice to see everyone is following along," Volteer remarked thoughtfully. "Hardly most students would choose to tune me out….but that's another story….now where was I…..ah yes….Mating Season is an important milestone in every dragon's life where the dragon and dragoness choose the mate they fancy and love deeply. Yes, do you have a question, Lupe?"

Lupe lowered his raised his paw, his scales shifting from their normal white shine to a bright red hue. Everyone's eyes turned to him as he nervously asked, "Um….yes….When you mean fancy and love, do you mean that they truly love each? You know not just for the physical part but for the emotional and personal parts—like love for who their mate is on the inside and not just the outside."

"Yes, most assuredly," the Electric Guardian replied. "I can understand your concern about that because of your…uh…condition. But I'm absolutely stupendously positively sure that dragons and dragonesses choose their mates for true love and not just physical lust. In my opinion, it's important for two dragons to find their better halves for the right reasons and not the wrong ones. Does that answer your question?"

Lupe nodded faintly, only half-satisfied by his answer, his scales changed back to their normal ivory color. Sora noticed his question and color change and gave him a curious look, wondering why he asked a question like that but didn't dwell on it for long as Volteer continued.

Hefting the glass orb in one paw, Volteer said sternly, "Now, if anyone has any more questions, please wait until I'm finished with the _entire _lesson and I answer any you have to the best of my intellectual capabilities. Continuing where I left off….when a dragon and dragoness finally find that special soul mate they _love_, strange feelings and emotions stir within both creatures. For example, the dragoness will start to develop strong urges to mate with the male when she has her first heat."

All the females except Jinx and Cynder raised their paws wanting know what he meant by that statement, but the electric dragon ignored their questions and continued.

"Let me continue, please. I will explain. A dragoness's heat is a hormonal response due to the fact that she is maturing and nearing the stage of adulthood. During the time of the heat, a dragoness's heart beat quickens and hormones are produced at an astronomical pace. She also suffers bouts of slight mood swings and even tries to persuade her male companion to mate with her. In some cases, if she doesn't get what she desires, the dragoness will resort to brute force and coerce the male to mate with her when their alone whether he wants to or not."

Digit frowned deeply and turned to look at Jinx, wondering what she thought about the final statement. He felt somewhat scared at the thought of being forced to do something he didn't to want to do without his consent, but then again, the young earth dragon actually wanted to experience what is like which surprised him. The black and green dragoness smiled at him with a wicked gleam of mischief and interest in her eyes, the playfulness of a temptress playing in her neon green eyes.

_Something tells me she is going to enjoy being in her first heat, _Digit thought with a weak smile. _Whenever that happens, _he added regretfully as he cut a quick glance at the other young dragons, hearing some of them, mostly the males' snort with disbelief at the thought of being subdued by their future mate. Spyro who remained focus on the lesson didn't seem afraid or nervous; he was excited, drumming his claws along the stone surface.

Midnight was listening intently and snorted with disbelief at the final fact that Volteer started as Shimmer smiled and swished her halo-tipped tail from side to side. _Ha! Like that will ever happen, _Midnight thought with a mental chuckle. _I doubt I'll be forced to mate. Heh, Volteer has it backwards. I am the one who will be doing the forcing that's for damn sure. _

Lupe and Arcanel seemed to cast nervous glances at Sora and Faerie who chatted to each other with soft giggles and quiet murmurs taking sweet glances at the two young dragons. Lupe and Arcanel exchanged confused looks and blushed Digit read the messages on their faces that seemed to say, _Sweet Ancestors what are they talking about? _

Digit chuckled to himself and looked back at Volteer who became slightly agitated with the side-conversations and distraction of students conversing amongst each other. Clearing his throat gruffly, as if something had been lodged deep in his throat, the electric dragon tried to get their attention. It didn't work. He tried again and no one still heard him.

When he finally got their attention, he said, "Okay, my young pupils settle down. It's time to move on and finish this lesson seeing as were digressing. Are all of you listening to me? Good. Now, the male also has hormonal reactions occurring within his body when Mating Season approaches. His heart beat quickens, he experiences nocturnal emissions, commonly known as wet dreams usually from vivid fantasies of his love interest, has aggressive behavior, and he suffers from brief but not intense mood swings, and develops a….uh…erm…..ah…." His voice trailed off trying to find the right words to explain the last part.

"A sharp sword?" Duke suggested.

"A dark element?" Midnight put in.

Volteer shook his head. "No….no that's not what I mean…I'm trying to find the words."

"Morning stiffness," Lupe joked.

"No. That's not it either," Volteer replied giving him a sharp glare.

Digit knew the word he was looking for to explain, but he held his mouth closed not wanting to say it. Then thinking better of the discussion, Volteer continued the discussion saying,

"The male dragon develops rigidness in the lower extremities, specifically at the groin, but that's not very important. What I'm going to explain next is however. Once the dragon and dragoness are prepared and ready to mate, both of them release special scent-based signals called pheromones. These chemical messengers send strong messages to both creatures and are irresistible and inevitably impossible to ignore, no matter how strong a dragon's will maybe.

Once pheromones are detected an individual becomes addicted and pursues that creature he or she fancies. Then the two engage in mating rituals of nuzzling and touching and love bites that seem painful but are not. Oh yes, there will be slight pain for both when a couple mates. It's a proven fact. Finally, when they've become accustomed to each other's scent and body, the two dragons mate."

Exhaling a deep breath, Volteer looked at the young dragons; curious as to if they had any questions as finished explaining the whole basis of the topic at last. "Now that you know of what mating is. I've one more thing to explain that's of importance to the females, but still fairly important for the males to know. Then I will show you a slideshow of mating through the ages and history. Are there any questions before I continue?"

The young dragons shook their heads, fully comprehending the gravity of the topic. Digit noticed the immediate acceptance of what was bound to happen since Mating Season was coming up soon. They seemed ready and willing to overcome the high hurdle that impeded their progress. They seemed more than ready to take that giant leap and continue on their journey to success and graduation. He felt the same way.

"Okay," Volteer began, "since that is taken care of let's talk about our next topic that relates to Mating Season. Pregnancy. Don't fret, young dragonesses, you are not old enough to have hatchlings yet so you have nothing to worry about.

Not for a while. Ahem…Pregnancy occurs after the couple has mated when the female becomes gravid and develops swollen belly filled with unborn babies. During her period of pregnancy, the female will need to eat twice as much food rich in carbohydrates, protein, and other supplements, carrying the babies for moments.

And it will be the male's responsibility to cater to and care for his mate putting up with her constantly changing mood, fits of rage, voracious food cravings, and demands. But I assure you that it will get better, young males.

Once the day comes and she gives birth to a clutch of hatchlings, your parental journey will commence. And both of you will be blessed with the joys of parenthood. Now, that I've discussed all you need to know about mating and all that encompasses it, are there any questions before I begin the slideshow?"

"How long does pregnancy last?" Cynder asked, actually, speaking for the first time since the lesson began. She had been unusually quiet.

"Ah, an excellent question," Volteer nodded quickly. "Pregnancy for dragons usually last from between three to five months, four being the average and most common. Any more questions?"

"What happens if two dragons want the same mate?" Sora asked boldly. "Doesn't that happen during the season?"

"Yes it does." He immediately had the answer for the curious dragoness and spoke in a steady and informative voice. "When two dragons have the same interest in a mate whether the two dragons are male liking the same female or two females favoring the same male, the two rivals will usually fight for that mate until one of them backs down or is too wounded to continue. Sometimes they fight to the death, but that only happens ten percent of the time. It's very mundane among all animals and other creatures. Any last minute questions?"

No one raised their paw as they finally grasped and understood the concept and lesson. The information that they now learned was forever etched into the canvas of their young minds. Volteer sighed deeply, wishing they had more questions for him to answer. He loved to answer questions no matter how complicated, trivial, or stupid they were. The Electric Guardian closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and spoke again.

"Okay, if there are no further questions, and then let us continue to the slideshow presentation. Before I begin the presentation, I would like to say a few things. First, this graphic representation will show vivid images of mating between dragons, if you feel squeamish or too embarrassed while viewing the movie, please leave the room to calm yourself and clear your thoughts. Otherwise, no talking, horseplay, or any other distractions during the feature presentation, or I'll deduct points from your grade. Now….look, listens, and reflects. Afterwards, I want a five page expository essay explaining the customs and history of mating from all of you that will be due Tuesday morning. No plagiarism, no cheating, and absolutely no excuses."

Digit and the young dragons groaned in complaint at having their first assignment since they were just starting their first couple days of the semester. But Volteer disapproved of complainers and approved highly of those scholarly pupils that took on the challenge with stride and eagerness.

"Groan like that again and five more pages may be added on to your assignment," Volteer hissed. Then without another utterance of his lips, the Dragon Elder placed the glass orb in the deep depression in his stone desk and sat down behind the stone table focusing on other tasks at hand while keeping a vigilant eye on the reticent pupils who watched the orb glow and brightened to life.

The orb projected a slideshow of images in the middle of the classroom and Digit and the other young dragons curiously watched the pictures and mini movies flash before their very eyes.

Digit shuddered and blushed seeing the various images of dragons mating. He saw portraits, stone tablets, fabrics, and actual scenes depicting the graphic ritual. He mused deeply about the mechanics of mating, thinking it was an invention that was without flaws or need of improvement. The young earth dragon even thought about how the subject would affect his intimate relationship with Jinx. He loved her very much and wanted to be with her till the end of time, but he didn't feel very excited or confident about mating. Sure, it was every teenage boys dream to _do it_ with a girl with he really liked and he really did cherish Jinx, but Digit didn't want her to think of him as a pervert for becoming so enthralled and obsessed with the phase. He wanted her to show her how much he loved her without trying to get physical.

As he continued to watch the slideshow, he felt his stomach bubble and twist with a familiar feeling, a feeling that had predicted the moment when he would embarrass himself like last time. _Oh no! Not again. Not now. This is the worst time for this to happen. I've got to hold it in. I've got to. _Digit thought frantically as he tried to quell the fizzy sensation in his stomach while keeping his amber eyes on the slideshow.

Glancing over at Jinx, Spyro, and Cynder, he saw that they were gazing at the slideshow with mixed expressions of awe, embarrassment, and shyness. When he turned to see Midnight, Shimmer, Arcanel, Sora, Lupe, and Faerie, he saw the same expression and felt the same sensation face through his stomach again making his legs twitch.

_Oh Ancestors, why does this stupid condition happen to me and not my brother Cedric? Why me? _Digit lamented mentally as he tried to focus on the slideshow that continued to play and show with a narrator's deep voice explaining everything about Mating Season and related subjects. _I know I can control it. I know I can. I think I can. I know I can. I think I can. _

But a voice in the back of his mind knew that he couldn't, even if he tried as another bubbly feeling from his stomach brewed. This time it was more potent than ever and caused Digit to wince and bite his lip. And for a few minutes he waited for the sensation to subside. When it did, the young dragon sighed with relief and relaxed.

_Maybe I can control these gassy moments, _Digit thought. But as he turned back to watch the slideshow that was about to conclude, a sudden bubbly feeling streaked through his body and before he could react, a loud cacophonous fart escaped from his behind into the quiet atmosphere.

And at the exact moment of sound, the slideshow came to an end and the orb gradually dimmed until it was nothing more than a clear, transparent sphere. _Perfect timing, _Digit thought bitterly. Volteer and all the young dragons glared at Digit with shocked and repungant eyes.

The young dragon felt everyone's eyes bore into his, Jinx's, Spyro's, Midnight's, even Volteer's galvanizing gold eyes. He wished he could disappear at that moment as a wave of shame splashed and flooded his body. It was the third time he had a gaseous outburst and that last thing he needed was to be laughed at or punished because of it. He heard a few dragons snicker and Faerie and Sora giggle softly as he lowered his head, his cheeks blushing furiously.

_I will finish the Gas Guzzler and control this condition, _Digit promised with his head downcast. _Someway or somehow I will invent a way to subdue this embarrassing flatulence I have. This is just ridiculous and sad. I'm a teenage dragon for ancestor's sake, not a child. I should be able to handle something as this, but why can't I? _

"Digit." Volteer's voice silenced the silent murmuring among the other students. Digit picked up his head and looked to see the Electric Guardian standing in front of his desk. "Now, Digit, I understand you have the Curse of Zephyr and you are prone to moments like that, but you must learn to control and subdue those moments to a minimum. Too much farting maybe sign of good health for you. But it's not necessarily good for our respiratory system."

"I-I-I know, I'm sorry," Digit stammered. "I'm working on an invention to control it."

"Oh," Volteer arched an eye ridge in curiosity to hear what it was. "What is this invention that you're making, by chance?"

"The Gas Guzzler," the young earth dragon replied. When Digit noticed his teacher give him a confused look, he explained. "It's a collar specifically designed to control and put my pneumatic burden in check. Every time I'm about to have one of those gassy moments, it will immediately deliver a painful but not fatal zap that will discourage my stomach from acting up. It's still in the prototype stage though."

"Interesting," the Dragon Elder blinked. "More than interesting. It sounds marvelous, fantastic, phenomenal, exciting,….uh….ah….Never mind, excuse my incessant babbling, young dragon, but make sure to solve your dilemma soon….for our sake." Taking a quick pause, Volteer turned to face the young dragons that were quiet like mice during a silent night. "Now that the presentation is over and all the other nonsense is sorted it out. You are all dismissed and free to enjoy the rest of the day. You're next class begins tomorrow."

Accordingly, all the young dragons rushed outside of the door with whoops, giggles, and laughs at the freedom they had for the moment. Digit, Jinx, Spyro, and Cynder were the last ones to leave the classroom.

And as Digit walked closed to his friends with his tail drooping slightly, Jinx nuzzled him and said, "Don't worry about what Volteer and everyone else say. Just because you fart a lot doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. It just means you're different from everyone else."

"Frankly, I think I wouldn't be able to go a day without hearing him fart just once for ole' time sake." Cynder added with a laugh.

"Me too," Spyro chuckled, giving Digit an empathetic nod of the head. "It shouldn't be such a pain to live with something as cool as that. Those farts and inventions are what make you _you. _Ignore what everyone else says. Just be yourself."

"Thanks," Digit said with a grateful smile. "I will. So did anyone of ya'll learn anything from that lesson?"

"Yep," Cynder replied enthusiastically. "I got an eyeful and an earful of all that, especially the part about females using brute force. I think I make a special note of that when handling my hero here."

Digit and Jinx both laughed as Spyro gave Cynder a look that said, _what's that supposed to mean? _Cynder only grinned at the purple dragon and gently pinched one of his cheeks with two sharp claws. The affection and childlike antics of a hatchling was apparent and glowing in her sapphire eyes. Then with hunger rumbling in their bellies like a thunderstorm, the four young dragons began to pad down the corridor, enjoying the rest of the afternoon with thoughts of love, lessons, and laughs.

To Be Continued…

**See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it. FYI, I wrote this chapter to show and illustrate how simple life could be if people just talked about sensitive or touchy subjects such as sex, addiction, racism, and other topics that we face hear about every day. I also wrote this chapter to show that even dragons can feel insecure or embarrassed about normal things they learn in school. **

**Anyway…Next chapter will be coming up soon. Hope you like the poem at the beginning. **

**P.S. Please check out my songfic collection, **_Dragon Lovers Songfic and Poetry Slam, _**if you want you or your OCs to do some songs in it. Let me know. Everybody's invited. I just updated it as well. **

**Next update will be Dragon Realms Best Dance Crew and The Legend of Malice Chaotic Beginnings and after party of Dragon Realm Awards **


	10. Love in the Air

Temple Academy Series

**Okay I know you guys have been bugging me about updating this so here it is….the next chapter. Nubia, Memora, and Carrodor belongs to me, Blizzerd and Zero belong to Dragonking01, Kyo belongs to Dragonmancer6421, and Jasper belongs to someone (I don't know who). Anyway, this chapter is about the relationship each young dragon couple share and you'll learn a little bit about their personalities and stuff. **

**Plus, this chapter is really long because I handwrote it so don't be mad. I didn't know what Jasper looked like so I improvised and described him as best I could. **

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter you've been waiting for. **

Chapter 10: Love is in the Air

_**At the Temple Meeting Room**_

The Dragon Elders were gathered around the Pool of Visions with five other dragons after the lesson on Mating Season had ended. Cyril peered curiously at the five newcomers deducing that four were new students and the fifth wanted to be an instructor. Volteer and Terrador also showed interest as Headmaster Cyril asked each of them to introduce themselves.

"My name's Zero," said a dragon coolly, giving the Dragon Elders wave. He had golden brown scales and wore a black Musset shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. He also had brown hair cropped neatly on his head.

Cyril raised an eye ridge at the peculiarities and personality displayed but said nothing and turned to the next new student.

"I'm Blizzerd," said a blue dragoness with a gold underbelly and wings, her blues eyes twinkling like precious sapphires. "But don't confuse it with blizzard though. Everyone tends to make that mistake."

"I understand," Cyril smiled. "None of us would dream of mispronouncing your name." He turned to another dragoness with dark brown scales, beige underbelly and green wings. Before he could ask, Volteer beat him to the question.

"And what might you name be young scholar?" he asked.

The dragoness bowed her respectfully to the Dragon Elders. Her beads around her neck jingled and shook like a ring of keys. "Nubia is my name, Elder. It's an honor to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," Terrador said with a small smile.

"Indeed a pleasure, really," Volteer put on.

Then the three elders turned to the fourth and fifth dragon. The fourth dragon had golden scales like the sun with a snow white underbelly with mottled brown spots and brown wings and handsome silvery-blue eyes.

"Everyone calls me Jasper," the golden dragon replied with a nonchalant flick of his tail and a toss of his head. He cast his eyes at Zero, Nubia, and Blizzerd and gave them a bright smile.

"And you," Cyril said turning to the fifth dragon. "You must me one of the new instructors, correct?"

"Aye," the dark purple anthropomorphic (humanlike) dragon replied in a low voice. He kept the hood of his cloak over his head. His piercing red eyes burned hotter than molten rock and boiled water combined.

"And what is your name, sir?"

"Kyo."

"Kyo?"

"Aye. That is Elder Cyril. That it is."

"So what do you plan on teaching our students here at Temple Academy, Mr. Kyo?" Volteer asked.

"Combat," Kyo replied with a toothy smile beneath the hood of his cloak. And with a swift movement he pulled back to reveal his face. Everyone in the room gasped in astonishment. The dark purple dragon bore a familiar resemblance to a certain shadow dragon everyone knew. He had ivory horns that were long and pointed like spears, a distinguishable marking on his forehead, and wings that were black as prehistoric tar pits.

Once everyone had calmed themselves and gotten over their shock, Cyril was the first to speak and kept the revelation that surfaced in his mind to himself. "Well, now those introductions are done. Welcome to Temple Academy! You five may begin to settle as soon as possible. That will be all."

_**Temple Academy Cafeteria**_

Orange ribbons of light from the setting sun kissed each corner of the bustling cafeteria. Delicious aromas of roast steak, vegetables, and bread wafted through the air enticing the young dragons. However, Spyro and Cynder huddled together nibbling on bowls of vanilla ice cream, enthralled by the sight of each other in the evening sunset. Both had stuck together like glue through the good and bad times. Nothing could disturb them because the other young dragons were chatting with each other, enthusiastic and nervous about the upcoming events. Even the chefs seemed giddy and nosy about the young dragon's lives asking personal questions.

After taking two big bites of ice cream, Cynder looked up and noticed Spyro gazing out the window at the pink and orange streaks in the sky with a hearty smile.

"Why are you smiling, Spyro?" she asked. "It's not because of Mating Season is around the corner, is it?"

"Maybe," Spyro replied, turning his gaze back to her. "I'd never been so at peace since the war ended and now, I can live a normal dragon life. Best of all I have you to spend it with."

Cynder blushed. "Really? I feel the same way about you. I'd never thought I'd be free of that evil lore. But I'm glad your freed me from it. I'm glad you'll be my mate soon."

"Me too," Spyro smiled. "I can't wait for the Spring-fire Dance. I'm sure it'll be the bomb."

"Hmm, the bomb? This school year really has changed your lingo. I'd never expect you to say that."

"It sure has," Spyro said chuckling. "You know what they say, 'Love makes us say and do crazy things.'"

"Oh I concur," Cynder agreed, laughing.

The two smiled at each other in the romantic silence as the sun continued to descend below the horizon. Luminous apricot streaks danced across their scaly skin like a troupe of acrobats. Some dragons turned to look upon the couple with small grins while others stared. But neither Spyro nor Cynder worried or even cared about what anyone else thought about them. They shared a bond not easily broken.

"Cynder," Spyro murmured, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

Spyro leaned forward towards her and licked a glob of ice cream from her cheek. Cynder felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and a hint of pleasure, which felt awkward because her first heat hadn't come yet. Could it be her inner deviant wanting to mate? Was it just a nervous reaction? Or had she just liked it because of the attention? She couldn't answer either question. She gave the purple dragon an inquiring glare.

"You had some ice cream on your cheek," he replied with a grin, ignoring her glare.

"Oh, well, thanks, I think."

"You're very welcome, Cyn." Spyro smiled sincerely.

_**Training Room **_

Midnight and Shimmer sparred in the training room aiming jab after jab, swipe after swipe, and head butt after head butt at each other. They wanted to have some fun and better their melee skills; moreover, they also wanted some alone time to talk. As Shimmer spun her tail in a wide arc at Midnight, he anticipated the move and backpedaled only to be grazed by the glowing halo segment of her tail.

In retaliation he smirked and pounced on top of her, knocking the light dragon on her back. He grinned triumphantly, attempting to hold her steady and claim an easy victory, but Shimmer wasn't about to admit defeat just yet. Adeptly, Shimmer bunched up her hind legs, pushing into Midnight's belly and flipped him forward.

"Dam it," he swore as he sailed over Shimmer's supine form.

He landed on his back with a hard thud and was about to hop to his feet when Shimmer pounced on him. She grinned at him with a victorious toothy smile when he struggled to get up but couldn't. Her ivory scales shimmered like an African elephant's tusks and her gold underbelly brushed against his making him very uncomfortable.

"Looks like I win again," Shimmer said in a sing-song voice.

"Damn," Midnight swore again under his breath, trying not to show his embarrassment. "I hate losing. And you won by luck. Hell, I can't concentrate long enough to make you submit because you're…you're…so damn beautiful. That's what my hormones are saying anyway."

"Luck, huh? Winning isn't everything, Midnight. And just admit it, I won fair and square. My hormones have been bugging me too, but I've coped with it. Speaking of hormones, what do you think mating will feel like?"

Letting her friend go, Shimmer stepped back and waited for him to recover and answer. However, the question took him by surprise and made him stare at her. His jaw dropped like a Casino slot machine. For a moment he thought she was kidding and trying to poke fun at him, but when she narrowed her eyes, he knew she was sober.

"I dun no, Shimmer. You got me. I'm not an expert on this kind of thing." Midnight said grinning. "I'm new to this and if it's anything like fighting, it'll be fun."

"I bet it would be," Shimmer said. "With that smug grin of yours, I'd say it'd be even more."

"You bet you beautiful butt it would." Midnight unfurled his wings and got into fighting stance, readying himself for another sparring match, determined he would win. "Ready for round three?"

"Always," Shimmer replied, unfurling her wings and getting into fighting stance. "Just ring the bell, hon."

"Ding, ding," the black dragon muttered with a dark smile and a confident shine in his eyes.

Consequently, Midnight and Shimmer launched themselves at each other.

_**The Temple Academy Library **_

Arcanel and Faerie were seated at a round table talking quietly to each behind skyscrapers of books. They glanced over to see Memora, a blue-gray dragoness and school librarian enthralled in one of her favorite novels, _Dragoness's Escape. _Her lavender eyes darted from side to side turning each page with the flick of her wrist. But what surprised them more was the fact that she was Cyril's niece—she had personally told them that herself.

They turned back to each other with friendly smiles. Arcanel felt infatuation swell in his scaly breast because he finally found his true love. They shared the same interests and though of each other as God's gift to the world and the most comely looking creatures.

The only thing that made him frown was the secret he was keeping from her. He mused whether he should tell the butterfly winged dragoness. What will she think? What will she say? Will she like him regardless of the secret? _Only one way to find out, _he thought.

"Faerie?"

"Yes, Arcanel."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," the dark purple dragoness replied sweetly. "I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Okay," Arcanel began, swallowing a large lump in his throat. His mind was a tornado of thoughts and emotions as he struggled to find the words. When he suppressed the mental whirl wind, he told her his secret: "I don't know if you'll believe this or not, but….I have the power to grant wishes. However, every time I grant one I become tired until I pass out."

"So you're a wish-granting dragon?" Faerie asked scooting closer to him, interested in his secret. When he nodded, she fell silent for a moment and then said, "That's wonderful. You've got a gift that no else has, even though it comes at a price."

"More than a gift," Arcanel sighed, "but a burden I carry everyday. Other creatures take advantage of it and wished away every single one of my ancestors, including my parents, which makes me the last of my kind."

Tears started to pool in his violet eyes as memories washed over him. Painful memories of him being beaten by greedy tyrants, slapped by angry merchants and dragonesses, and even cursed at by unhappy creatures who didn't like their granted wishes. The visions remained fresh in him mind like a dead zebra carcass.

"No one loves me for the true dragon," he sobbed softly, putting his head in his paws, "that's on the inside and no just the wish-granting one on the outside. Once I'm gone…"

He trailed off lifting his head, boring his eyes into hers making her lower her eyes and fidget on her wooden stool. Then the young dragon snapped his clawed fingers after a few difficult attempts. "Wish-granting creatures like never roam the lands freely ever again." He finished.

Both teens sat in silence, letting the information digest in their minds like a metal cauldron of witch's brew. Arcanel thought hard about the confession he had just made, wondering if future repercussions were possible. As his mind stormed with millions of thoughts, he rested his head in his paws.

He wondered how Faerie felt since she had grown fond of him. Arcanel had conversed with her for hours and learned more about her. For example, Faerie's mother indeed was a fairy with magical abilities and became enamored with a handsome earth dragon. In fact she transformed herself into a dragon using an irreversible spell, sacrificing her old life as a fairy for a new one.

Caught off guard, the silver dragon started when he felt Faerie's paws gently lift his face to hers. A compassionate mien adorned her delicate features. She smiled warmly at him, trying to comfort him with the touch of her paws.

"Arcanel," she began in a gentle yet strong voice, "there is someone who loves you...me. I care less whether you grant wishes. You mean more to me as I to you. I really do love you. You're smart and funny and handsome and so much more. You like me for who I am, not the butterfly winged dragon on the outside."

Arcanel said nothing, lost in the golden pools that beheld and soothed his pained soul. What stunned him most was the fact that she had admitted openly, hours after they met. However, he couldn't judge because he shared the same feeling as the blush began to flourish within his cheeks.

Then the young dragon made a bold move, one that he didn't even think about but did on impulse. Abruptly, he thrust forward and kissed Faerie on the lips. Taken by surprise the dragoness blinked and almost fell backwards from her seat, but she eased into the kiss after a few seconds.

From the librarian's desk Memora observed the two teens smooching from the corner of her eye, a smile hint of on her face. _Hmm, young love, now that's quite a sight to behold._ She sighed. _ I wish Uncle Cyril could give me some time to be with that handsome gardener Carrodor, even if he's Terrador's nephew. Oh, I wonder…. _

_**At Digit's Dorm Room **_

Digit and Jinx padded down the hall to Digit's room with jubilant smiles and tails intertwined like climbing rope. The two finally had the rest of the day to themselves without lessons. Digit couldn't wait to show her his first inventions he constructed. He struck up a conversation on how each invention worked, giddy with excitement and babbling like Volteer when he taught his first class.

"One word at a time, Diggy," Jinx said placing a claw to his lips. "I'd love to see your inventions so just show me already. Your techno-talk is making my head spin."

Digit smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Sorry, Jinx, I'm just so animated about the free time we have together. I'm so happy I could sing like a bird."

"Please don't," Jinx laughed. "You'll really humiliate yourself and me if you try."

Digit snorted. "It won't matter anyway; I've already accomplished that with my gas attacks."

When the two reached Digit's room, the young earth dragon entered while the shadow dragoness waited outside. Five minutes passed until he emerged from his dwelling with two stone, gem encrusted collars in his jaws. He laid the two inventions on the floor. Jinx's neon green eyes lit up like a Las Vegas billboard sign.

"Wow! I'm impressed. No, scratch that—I'm blown away. So what are they and what do they do, Digit?"

"This one is the Gas Guzzler." Showing her the stone collar embellished with crystals, vines, and thread as if it were a new born baby, he smiled proudly. "It's designed to subdue and suppress any bouts of flatulence. I haven't tested it yet, but it should function."

"Charming," Jinx remarked, rolling her eyes. "And what about the other one?"

Digit picked up the other stone collar that was composed of small green gems, nuts, bits of volcanic rock, and vines. "And this little beauty is the Chaos Controller, which will temporarily hamper your ability to cause misfortune."

"In simpler terms, please?"

"It cuts your power of bad luck down by half."

"Really," Jinx said. "So can I try it on?"

Digit hesitated, shaking his head. He cared deeply about her and didn't want her to become injured if the device went awry. "I don't thing that's a good idea. I still don't know if it works."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jinx smiled.

"Yes, but if it malfunctions you might get hurt." Digit moved closer to her, his snout nearly touching hers. Concern dwelled deep in his heart. He knew that his inventions were important, but Jinx meant more. So much more. How could forgive himself if she had an incident? How would cope if she got hurt from something he created?

Sensing his reluctance on his face, the shadow dragoness sighed and nuzzled him reassuringly. Her black scales were smooth like the upholstery of a Cadillac. "Digit, I know you're worried and you should be, but you keep forgetting that I cause bad luck. That doesn't mean I can't harm myself, though. I've got plenty of bruises, more than you can't count on your paws, actually."

"I know but I…" He trailed off, sensing Jinx's green spade tail blade rubbing against his belly and inner thigh. _Okay, this is very awkward and wrong, but I feel tingly on the inside._ Digit thought. _ Why do I like it? Saying you dummy, _he snapped at himself.

"Jinx, can you please stop," Digit said trying to ignore her persuasive touch. "I'm very uncomfortable…with your tail touching me below the belt if you get what I mean."

But the shadow dragoness didn't listen and continued to touch him trying to sway him. It was obvious she wanted to use the Chaos Controller. Digit took notice.

"Jinx…I…um….okay you win," Digit said in a resigned tone, giving her flanks two taps of his tail. Immediately, Jinx stopped and grinned at him with a victorious smile. "One try," he murmured. "One. Then I need it back to work out the bugs. Okay?"

"Okay, Diggy, you're the inventor. Put that bad boy around my neck and fire it up!"

With a small nod and half smile, Digit picked up the collar gingerly in both paws. He undid the lacing of the threads and split the collar into segments. Leaning on his hind paws, he carefully placed one segment on the back of her neck. Then he connected the second to the first and tied the collar together with lacings and slotted the stone teeth in their correct ports. When the stone collar was secure, Digit blew on the small holly leaf fan hidden in the pencil-thin vents and stepped back to admire his work.

Accordingly, Jinx examined the collar too as it hummed to life. The center piece, a pearlescent fairly large emerald, began to glow with stunning radiance. Soon the smaller gems were alight signifying its function. Small hisses of churning gears escaped into the evening air.

"Is it working?" Jinx asked impatiently.

"You've got to test it first." Hastily, Digit rushed into his room and came out holding a small, cylindrical, ceramic vase. "Okay, touch this vase and see what happens. If it doesn't work, the vase is kaput. If it works, the vase won't shatter."

Jinx didn't need to be told twice. Eagerly, she brought a shaky forepaw up and gave the vase a gentle tap. They waited in silence; neither took their eyes off the vase as minutes passed by idly. Digit was about to celebrate because his device was functioning properly. However, some voice of reason within him said something was wrong. He found out immediately.

Suddenly, the vase cracked and shook as if a spectral presence resided within it, but the ceramic remained in tact with a few cracks in its smooth surface. Digit threw up his paws in delight. "It works! It works! Okay, it has a few kinks to fix, but it works. That's good. Now…" He stopped noticing Jinx's face was contorted in pain. Her eyes were squinted and teeth clenched. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"The collar," she gasped. "It's burning my scales. Ugh, it hurts!"

Concerned for his friend's life, Digit adeptly cut the fastened threads and tried to free her of the collar, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but it still didn't come off.

"Get it off, it's too hot!" Jinx cried.

After a third try, he briskly tore off the stone collar and tossed into his room.

Once she was free of the collar, the earth dragon nuzzled and licked at Jinx's burned neck. Jinx purred softly from his attentions and nuzzled her own thanks to him. His sudden burst of emotional attachment surprised her. No one cared about her as much as Digit had, not even her own parents who she never met.

"That's what I was afraid of," Digit murmured, still nuzzling her. He stopped for a moment and looked at her with tears nearly filling his amber eyes, his black goggles sitting snuggly over his forehead. "I can replace an invention, but I can't replace you. If you had died just now, I would never forgive myself. You're more to me than those gadgets are any day." He lowered his head trying to hide his tears. "I…I love you. Not just love you love you…but so much more…more than a V8 engine or a carbon filament…more than an technological…"

He stopped when Jinx pressed her forehead to his and murmured in a soft voice. "I get the point, Digit. Look, don't beat yourself up because of what happened. I was just curious and stupid. I've learned my lesson. I love you too."

_**At Sora's Dorm Room **_

"Hi Jasper! What are you doing here?" Sora asked, turning to see a young gold dragon walking up the hall towards her.

"I'm a new student," he replied touching his snout to hers. "Besides, no one can keep me away from you."

"Really, that doesn't surprise me much. So are there any other new students?"

Jasper nodded and grinned from horn to horn at the question. He'd met them and had already made a couple friends.

"Well, who are they?" Sora asked excitedly, pawing the ground and fluttering her angel wings. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Don't worry, Sora. You will. You will." Jasper smiled. "Let's see. There's this dragoness named Nubia, she's a very strange and wears beads. Then there's Blizzerd, who's an ice dragoness, very nice. Oh I almost forgot, Zero's a new student too."

Sora nodded absorbing the names to memory with all the others she kept. Moreover, she couldn't wait to meet the three new students Jasper told her about. With a tired sigh she turned to enter her dorm room when Jasper spoke again.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Um, to sleep, duh," Sora replied rolling her eyes. "It's been a long day and Ember won't shut up and has been talking up a storm. By the way, don't you have a room of your own?"

Jasper nodded with a bashful smile. "Yeah."

"Okay, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't bother. I'm not sharing a room with you."

"Right. I know." He blushed at the mere thought of that. "Well…ah…Good night, Sora."

"Good night, Jasper." Before she closed her bedroom door, she turned, and beckoned him closer. When he was close, she gave his cheek a light peck and slammed her door with a toothy smile.

"Hmm, I wonder if that means she digs me," Jasper said rubbing his cheek with a grin, "or she's trying to play hard to get."

_**In the Hallway to Lupe's Dorm**_

Lupe walked through the hall with Flame and Ember on either side of him. Both kept asking him personal questions since he'd left the cafeteria alone. They were even curious about his color changing ability. They kept asking: _Why do you scales change color? Have you found your soul mate yet? Who's your date to the Spring-fire Dance? _

"So tell us," Ember urged. "I know you've got an eye on a dragoness you find attractive."

"Certainly not you," Lupe replied irritably, his white scales tinged with red. "I'm sure you've got your eye on a special dragon too."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? It used to be Spyro, but since that shadow witch Cynder has him, I've got the next best thing—this handsome fire dragon who loves me."

Flame blushed at the compliment she made as the trio continued their stroll to their dorm rooms.

"I mean Flame is so good to me," she rambled on to Lupe's annoyance and Flame's happiness. "He compliments, gives him hugs, and everything else. He's such a hunk…" Lupe wished he could shut her up with a giant cork or roll of duck tape. But he just pretended to listen.

"That's wonderful," Lupe commented drily. "I'm sure you two will make great mates."

As they reached the corner and turned left, the group froze to see a dragoness sat outside her door meditating. Ember and Flame exchanged puzzled looks, unsure of what the strange dragoness was doing or trying to achieve.

"Why is she doing that?" Ember whispered to Lupe. "Never mind. It looks like we've found your perfect match."

But the color-changing dragon wasn't listening, taking steady paces toward the dragoness with no control over his feet. He was transfixed by her appearance like a love sick puppy. _What do I do? What should I say? Is he a new student? Maybe I should ask her? _Lupe thought nervously. _I never approached a girl before unless I know her. And yet it feels like I know her without even learning anything about her. _

The dragoness was a curiosity and peculiarity and one of a kind. She had dark brown skin richer than Hershey's chocolate and hot fudge and a beige underbelly and green wings. Her horns resembled those of Spyro's and green, white, and yellow tribal markings snaked and embraced her slender figure. Lupe guessed that she could have lived or been born in an ancient tribe that existed long ago. But that wasn't the thing that held his undivided attention.

Around her neck hung a necklace of beads of browns, greens, yellows, and purples like an assortment of M & M's. When Lupe was only a few feet from her, the chocolate-colored dragoness sighed and opened her piercing orange eyes. Under her hypnotic gaze his scales shifted to red and pink and he wished he could disappear. But the dragoness didn't appear angry because she smiled toothily noticing the change in color. Before either of them could speak, Ember and Flame skidded to Lupe's side with friendly smiles.

"Hi, I'm Ember," the pink dragoness said. "It's interesting to meet a dragoness like you. Nice beads by the way. So what's your name?"

The dragoness ignored Ember, her eyes locked on Lupe with growing interest. She rose to her feet and moved towards him with graceful movements until she was a foot from him. Her scent, reminding him of cinnamon and apple, wafted through his nostrils. She placed a paw to his cheek and rubbed it watching Lupe's entire body change to a shimmering golden brown. Lupe heard Flame and Ember gasp, but ignored it until the dragoness spoke.

"Your skin is like a chameleon's," she said with admiration. "It is like a gift from the Old Ones. Such a talent is something no one can take away from you."

Lupe chuckled, his scales changed to its normal ivory hue. "Thanks. Usually other dragons would just look and laugh or hurl stuff at me. My name's Lupe, by the way."

"Interesting," the dragoness smiled. "You bear the name of the wolf, but you body bears the skin of a chameleon. I see no reason to laugh at that--"

"So what's your name?" Ember and Flame blurted out.

The dragoness frowned and cast them an irritated sideways glance. "In my home land, such rude out bursts would mean the cutting of tongues and tail lashings and even death! My name is Nubia."

Consequently, Nubia fixed Ember and Flame with a stare so dark that night looked like day. The two fire dragons didn't want to experience the potential threats this dragoness was capable of fulfilling and high-tailed it. When the dark brown dragoness was calm, she turned to a stunned Lupe and smiled toothily.

"Pardon my tongue lashing, Lupe. I don't like being in the presence of those two, especially the pink one."

Lupe smiled resting his paw on hers. "Yeah, Ember can be a pain in the derrière, but you'll get used to it after a couple days. So what's with the meditation?"

"I was channeling my chakra or energy as some may call it. But in all honesty, I've not adjusted to this school life and can't seem to open my door."

"Really? You're a new student?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I was a new student a day ago too. Don't worry. I give a paw or two of help." Thoughtfully he trudged over to her door and opened it with ease. He turned back to Nubia and grinned. "Open sesame!"

"Many thanks, Lupe." Nubia nuzzled him gratefully and with a hint of affection. He liked the smoothness of her skin rubbing against his. His scales turned a tinge of hot pink with blush, but she didn't notice and breezed into her room.

"And maybe I could give you a tour," Lupe suggested boldly, stepping into her doorway.

Before Nubia closed her door she gave the young dragon a thankful expression and audacious leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Caught off guard by her forwardness, Lupe blinked. When she pulled away, she blushed furiously despite her dark appearance and tribal disposition.

"Good night, my chameleon friend." She giggled.

Accordingly, she shut the door, leaving Lupe gaping open-mouthed in surprise like a trout. _I will never how girls' minds work, _he thought turning away from his door and walking down the hall to his door with a big smile.

To Be Continued….

**Phew, that was pretty long. Okay, here's the run down. Next chapter I'll hand write will be about the students' next lesson: Fighting & Survival. And you'll learn something about the secret the new instructor and Cynder share in common. The chapter after that will be the Spring-fire Dance. **

**Anyway, I've got a few questions to ask ya before you review (you can answer them if you want to, your choice): Who's your favorite couple? Who's the most comical couple? Who's the cutest couple? And who's the most adventurous couple? **

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**P.S. I got a mo-hawk. Funny, you should see me. I look Mr. T with this hair cut. Glad no one can take pictures. By the way, if you don't know…I am black by the way. I just wanted to point that out if anyone didn't know. Bye. **


	11. Fighting and Survival Part 1

Temple Academy Series

Chapter 11- Fighting and Survival Part 1

The next morning Digit jolted awake in his plush bed to hear the annoying ring of a bell. He sat up blinking the sleep from his eyes, wishing he could invent something to block out the sound. _Maybe I'll invent just that, _he thought with a smug smile.

However, the smile faded when his gaze fell on the two collars he made—his inventions. Since the incident with Jinx's collar last night, Digit doubted his inventing prowess. He hadn't even bothered to try on his collar. The sight of Jinx's pained expression stabbed a pang of guilt within him like a samurai sword.

_How can I hope to perfect my inventions if they malfunction? Will Jinx forgive me for what happened? Can I really create something devices to alleviate bouts of flatulence, bad luck, or anything else?_ The sober thoughts made him look at his paws furtively. Maybe I should quit. Maybe…

Clamorously, a bang rang again. Digit started and tumbled sideways off the bed, crashing on the floor with a yelp. I'm glad no one saw that, he told himself with a sigh of relief, rubbing his snout tenderly. When he recovered from his brief fall, Digit adjusted his black goggles and trotted towards his door.

Digit swung the door open swiftly. Standing around the door way were Jinx, Cedric, Midnight, Sora, Arcanel, Shimmer, and Faerie. He blushed brightly wondering if they heard his fall. By the look of Midnight and Shimmer's amused smiles, he thought, _yes. _

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked with concern. "We heard you yelp and crash. You didn't break a bone or anything did you?"

Digit shook his head, failing to meet her eyes. He hoped she hadn't blamed him for the incident.

"It's not your fault," Jinx said softly. Digit lifted his gaze and noticed her serene expression. As if reading his inner thoughts, she said, "I don't blame you. Accidents happen."

"What happened last night?" Sora asked curiously.

Jinx hesitated for a moment but then told her how she wanted to try on the collar and the gadget malfunctioning. "It was mostly, my fault. I wanted to get rid of this burden so bad that I didn't think about the consequences. I have the mark too prove it, too."

She pointed to the nape of her neck. A faint reddish-purple ring formed where the collar was and the young dragons gasped.

"I'm sure I can help," Shimmer said. "Do you want me to heal it?"

Jinx shook her head and smiled in spite of the pain it caused. "Nah, I figured that time would heal this boo-boo. Besides, I've a way to cover it up." Opening her mouth, Jinx concentrated on the burn mark and released a black cloud. The mist touched and coated the burn making her wince and soon, it vanished.

"See, good as new," Jinx murmured.

"That's great," Sora smiled. "But I'm sure that you can turn that ability from negative to positive in no time."

"Exactly what is your ability?" Faerie asked flapping her butterfly wings.

"Yeah, I'm itching to know, too." Midnight grinned.

To answer their inquisitive questions, Jinx casually stomped on the stone floor and turned to see a nearby claw pot explode. Fragments scattered across the stone floor like a ripped bag of Skittles. The young dragons looked from the shattered pot to Jinx with mixed expressions. Digit looked from one face to the next with a smile slowly spreading. Midnight and Shimmer grinned at her with admiration, Sora and Faerie and Arcanel stared with mouths agape, and Cedric just laughed and gave his little brother Digit a sympathetic grin.

"Ooh, you better not upset her, little bro," Cedric snickered. "Or she'll put a hurting on you with that power of hers."

Faerie and Sora exchanged confused looks. Jinx saw this and explained. "I have the power to cause all sorts of bad luck just by touch. I've some control over it, though. It's no biggie, just a flaw in my design."

Before anyone could comment or speak, another ringing sound filled the atmosphere.

"We better get to our next class," Digit said, "before we're late."

**Okay, that's the first part and now for the next part. Since Kyo is one of the new characters in the story and he's a teacher, I've decided to do three parts of this next lesson so it'll be easy to read and more chapters too read. Thanks again to everyone for reading and supporting this story. I really had no idea you loved this story so much (winks at Odstryker). **

**Anyway, if you have comments, questions, ideas, tips for improvement, anything, please let me know in the review. **


	12. Fighting and Survival Part 2

Temple Academy Series

**Here's part two, enjoy, my fans, enjoy. **

Chapter 12- Fighting & Survival Part2

The young dragons shuffled into the packed classrooms, wondering who their next teacher was. Digit hoped the individual wasn't as strict as Cyril or talkative like Volteer. But what concerned him more was the next subject to be learned.

Hurriedly, he took a seat at a vacant table with Jinx, Faerie, Arcanel, Lupe, Sora, and two dragons he hadn't seen before. The first one had dark brown scales with tribal markings and a beaded necklace. As for the second one, he had golden brown scales and sat close to Sora casting her bright yet mischievous smiles. _New students_, Digit thought. _This school is full of surprises. _

But the biggest surprise was the teacher. He was neither Cyril nor Volteer or Terrador, but a cloaked anthropomorphic dragon. Something about the shadowy demeanor the teacher exhibited beneath the habiliments struck Digit as if he had an edge to him. _Who is this dragon_, the young earth dragon mused timidly. _I've never seen him before. Is a he new? I wonder what subject he'll teach us…_

"Good morning, students," said the dragon, removing the hood of his cloak swiftly. Underneath he had plum-colored scales, straight ivory horns, a strange marking on his forehead, and piercing red eyes like molten lava. Digit shuddered at the sight of his uncanny dark smile. Something about it manifested a mix of clashing forces such as light and dark or good and evil, as if his disposition constantly shifted from one end to the other—conflicting forever.

"My name's Kyo, said the teacher, smile fading. His hawk-like gaze swept over the students like a thunderstorm's whipping gales. He made count of the large assembly of students fidgeting anxiously in their seats. Every pupil was here. When he was satisfied, he continued in a gruff voice.

"I'm your new instructor and will be training you in fighting and survival tactics. And as your first lesson, you'll be tested on survival. Come, I've a surprise for you."

Consequently, the dark purple dragon turned and marched outside, beckoning them to follow with the flick of his tail. Reluctantly, the young dragons followed Kyo with quick footfalls, claws clicking on stone. They shared quiet conversation and wondered what the mysterious teacher had in store for them as their first lesson. Digit kept a close eye on Kyo trying to compare him to Cynder who was eerily quiet.

As the young dragons turned left, then right, and left again, Digit walked beside Jinx and whispered,

"Don't you find it odd he resembles Cynder?"

"Who?"

"Kyo."

Jinx nodded. To her Kyo did bear a striking resemblance to the shadow dragoness. Both had the same ivory horns and shape, the same distinct markings, but a difference in scale color. Jinx and Digit looked at each other thinking: _Was it a coincidence or was this teacher some how connected to Cynder by blood relation? _

Neither understood for sure and only guessed that they would learn the truth sooner or later. Digit finally pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the next lesson. Whatever this next lesson was wasn't going to be a cake walk. He felt his heart quicken with anticipation. His brain poured out many thoughts, some that were redundant, and some that were new. Most of all, he hopped not to embarrass himself by farting.

"Ah, so you are the gassy one," a voice said. He turned to his left to see the dark brown dragoness and Lupe walking beside him. She smiled toothily like a tiger, her beaded necklace jingling like keys.

Digit managed a weak smile. "Yeah, that's me, the timed stink bomb. My name's…"

"Digit, correct," she interjected. When she noticed his look of surprise, she explained. "The spirits know all and see all, my friend, and I'm their vessel of communication. You may call me, Nubia, by the way."

Before he could ask her what she meant, Kyo shot him a stern look and stopped at a round heartwood door. He stared absentmindedly for a moment before opening it with a swift kick. Ribbons of sunlight streamed through the interior illuminating the dim lit stone walls. Kyo lead them outside into the Temple Academy Courtyard. Digit winced feeling the corrugated, sharp surface under his paws and the sun beating furiously on his head like a bongo.

When they finally reached their destination, Kyo stopped and turned to the young dragons with another faint but toothy smile. His crimson eyes brimmed with a solemn glare and little amusement.

"This class," Kyo gestured to the obstacle course, "is your first lesson, students—Fight & Survival Obstacle Course."

Digit's jaw dropped lower than the Titanic. In front of him was an obstacle course that was dangerous as far as the dragon eye could see. Giant logs fastened to ropes swung back and forth in an oscillating movement. A twenty foot brick wall with two climbing ropes towered behind the swinging logs. A chasm of churning water full of what sounded like snapping piranhas came after, only to be traversed by a single driftwood plank. Moreover, there was a thick barbed wire fence and twenty wooden apes waiting at the end of it all.

Digit's heart sank into his claws, his knees wobbled, and without realizing it; he let out a loud fart. All eyes snapped in his direction and Kyo glared at him intensely, peeved by the disruption.

"Well, well, well, since you like to joke with your farts," Kyo growled. "You get to go first."

"But it was an accident," Jinx objected. "He didn't mean it."

The combat instructor aimed his fiery gaze at the black and green dragoness. A slow smile spread across his face. "Is that so? Then you will also be the first to go."

**And now for part 3, the final part; in the next chapter, you will learn what secret Kyo and Cynder share and what happens to Digit tries to work out the mess his Curse of Zephyr as placed him in. **


	13. Fighting and Survival Part 3

Temple Academy Series

Chapter 13-Fighting and Survival Part 3

**Here's the final part of the lesson. I hope you like it. I had to handwrite all three parts with pencil and paper, no computer. Just the basics. **

**Digit, Jinx, Arcanel, Faerie, Lupe, Nubia, Cedric, and Syren belong to me. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragon. Sora and Jasper belong to Luna345. Kyo belongs to Dragonmancer6421. Blizzerd and Zero belong to Dragonking01. **

"Well, what are you two waiting for," Kyo snapped. "Get into position to begin. Now!"

With a sharp frightened nod, Digit trudged over to the chalked line in the stone. He stood behind it seeing each obstacle and wished he was as strong as Midnight or daring and bold as Spyro. He doubted he could beat the obstacle course. _I can't do this, _Digit screamed inside. _I'm brains not brawns. Geez, this curse is such a pain in the butt. _

Digit turned to his left seeing Jinx shoot him the you-owe-me-one look. He looked away with shame and tried to focus, his heart pounding loudly in his head. Adrenaline seemed to pump in his veins, readying him for the perils ahead of him. He heard his brother and Syren snicker along with a couple others. _So they think I can't do it, I'll show them._

"Ready," he heard Kyo say, "one…two…three…BEGIN!"

Accordingly, something silently streaked past Digit's head and planted itself in the stone crevices, but he didn't bother looking at it and ran. He ran as quickly as his legs could support him. In front of him was the first obstacle—the swinging logs. _I hate obstacles, especially these. _

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Jinx. Effortlessly, she weaved and dodged each log. Her lithe form flexing and bending like an elastic rubber band captivated him. Despite her graceful movements one log managed to graze her spine by a mere inch. He liked how fluidly she moved, even how the sun glinted off her black and green body like black diamonds and emeralds.

As Digit neared the end of the obstacle, he felt the last log smash into his side like a sledge hammer. The impact of it sent him flying a few feet into the air. All the oxygen in his lungs escaped in a giant _whoosh_ and a minor spasm of pain. He crashed onto the stone hard but impulsively leapt back on shaky paws and pressed on. _It's not over until the fat dragoness sings. _

He hurried to the brick wall, praying he wouldn't mess up again. Unfortunately he did. The wall proved tougher than the logs. Every time he neared the top, he lost his grip and slid downwards three times. But on the fourth try, he finally crested it and flown down the other side to the next obstacle—the chasm.

Jinx was three-fourths of the way across as Digit hopped on the board. It wobbled for a moment, making him sight with frustration. _Don't look down, don't look down. Whatever you do, don't look down_, he told himself. He edged further and further keeping his eyes focused on Jinx heading towards the barbed wire fence on the other side of the chasm.

Once he cleared it, he rushed towards the barbed wire fence and dove under. He landed next to Jinx on his belly and began to crawl through, sweat now popping on his forehead in beads. His eyes were deadlocked on the last obstacle at the end—the wooden apes.

Anger fueled the strength and rage in his blood. He hated himself for being such a clumsy nerd and inventor. He hated how he embarrassed himself with his "condition", how everyone laughed like he was a clown. Digit heaved himself from the entanglement ignoring the pricks and pain, and launched himself at the wooden apes. Before any adversary could attack, Digit leapt into action biting, snarling, and kicking with savageness. A savageness he never knew he had.

Subsequently, the fight was short. One dummy jabbed at Digit, but the earth dragon avoided it and tore off his limb with a deep bite. Another kicked Digit repeatedly until he dismantled the wooden dummy, decapitating him with a roar of fury. He finished off the rest clawing their bodies to smithereens.

Saw dust caked his snout, splinters and wood chips lay around him like confetti, and a carnivorous look obscured his amber eyes. After the wooden dummies were defeated, Digit continued to revel in the thrill of being a beast.

"Digit!" Jinx called to him.

He continued to claw and bite at the remains of his opponent like a wild animal.

"Digit! Stop! The lesson's over, you're done."

Digit only growled, still clawing at the defeated foe with overwhelming anger and strength, oblivious to his friend's presence. Suddenly, he felt a sliver of pain in his cheeks. He snapped back into reality letting out a small fart and yelp. He saw Jinx staring at him with a concerned look.

"Geez, Diggy, what was that about?" Jinx asked pressing her side to his.

"I don't know, really." Digit replied looking away. "I…I…I lost my train of thought."

"Hmm, ya don't say." Gesturing to the piles of saw dust, ash, and wood chips, she frowned. "You literally murdered each one and didn't save any for me. I'd say you lost more than train of thought here. _A lot more_. C'mon, let's get back to the others before they start to worry."

When they reached Kyo and the group, Digit and Jinx sat down and waited for their assessment.

"You two get a C." He nodded and gestured for the next group to approach the white line. Digit said nothing watching the next duo to race through the obstacle course in silence. He took note ot each dragon's strategy and style.

Midnight and Shimmer finished in record time, being the fastest, ignoring the pain they suffered nonetheless—Midnight ran through the logs like a living bull dozer. Sora and Jasper, for a strange reason, finished without a scratch on them. Digit was baffled and in sheer awe. _How had they bested the hazardous obstacles so easily with out getting hurt?_ He mused in silent curiosity.

Arcanel and Faerie struggled through the whole course. Faerie's butterfly wings became entangled in the barbed wire fence. Arcanel fell into the chasm and was almost eaten alive by the piranhas. Both of them finished nonetheless, but they received a harsh criticism by Kyo. However, the two didn't care though, grateful they were still alive and breathing.

Lupe and Nubia finished the lesson doing it in a strange yet creative way to none. For instance, from start to finish, Nubia completed the course jumping _on top of_ each log, traversing the chasm only on her forepaws in a handstand, and phasing through the barbed wire like a ghost. Lupe, on the other hand, treated the lesson as if it were merely a game, laughing and goofing off at the same time.

Spyro and Cynder were the last ones to finish and returned with expressions of boredom. _I guess the war and fighting are common to them nowadays, _Digit thought conclusively. After the lesson was over, Kyo dismissed the group and pulled Cynder aside. Digit wondered why he wanted to speak her, but an acidic look from the dark purple dragon told him to scram. The earth dragon said nothing and hurried back inside the Temple.

-----

"You're my…my father." Cynder stammered in disbelief.

"Aye. That I am." Kyo nodded solemnly, his eyes tinged with a hint of sadness.

"But that's…that's…"

"Impossible, unbelievable." Kyo said. "Aye, it would sound that way, but it is true."

"If t-that's true, "Cynder said, her voice shaky and angry, "then who is my…my mother?"

"Talon," Kyo replied slowly, his eyes hiding the tears.

Before Kyo could explain Cynder charged past him into the Temple, her head down. She never looked back screaming, "I don't believe you! You're lying. I don't have a father."

When she disappeared Kyo fell onto his knees with a forlorn look on his face. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at his bare palms. His head drooped and tears began to stream down his face as he kneeled on the ground, alone. His body was racked with sorrow. _How could I abandon my own daughter long ago? How could I choose to help Malefor over caring for her? _

He straightened up and stood on two feet and stared up at the serene blue sky. For a moment Talon's smiling face appeared, but when he blinked she was no longer there. _Talon, my love, I will atone for my sins and share the lost time I never had with my daughter. I promise. _

**Yes, you read it right. That's the secret Kyo and Cynder share. Kyo is Cynder's long lost father. By the way, I'd like to thank Dragonmancer6421 for the great idea of the obstacle. Next update will be a while because again and is about the Spring Fire Dance, I'm handwriting all my updates before I type them so be patient. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Tell me how I did. **

**P.S. Please check out some of my poetry on if you can. I really have some good poems up. My penname/username is Misfit Mike. I would love to hear what you think of my poetry. **


	14. Back to the Drawing Board

**Temple Academy Series **

_**Author's Note**_: _This next chapter is dedicated to Cloe the dragoness, no matter what happens, you'll always be a great writer and friend and hope that you will be able to come back to FF soon. Also this chapter is a little bit lengthy so, I hope you review it._

_I'm also getting the feeling that no body wants to talk to me or anything. Like everyone is just ignoring or something. I hand wrote this and it took up at least 15 pages in my notepad. _

_Anyway, Enjoy! _

_Syren, Cedric, Digit, Jinx, Lupe, Nubia, Arcanel, and Faerie belong to me. Sora and Jasper belong to Luna345. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragon. Blizzerd and Zero belong to the Dragonking01. _

**Chapter 14-Back to the Drawing Board **

Finished with his first Fighting and Survival lesson, Digit returned to his dorm room. Once inside the earth dragon felt at home, pulled down his black goggles over his eyes, and continued his inventing, tinkering with the Gas Guzzler. He examined its stone exterior curiously searching for depressions and fissures. When he was satisfied Digit fingered the interior through the pencil thin vent, making sure every component was connected and functioned properly.

"Okay, time for a test run," he murmured with a toothy smile.

Meticulously, he put on the dragon-made, stone collar and turned on the power source, blowing on the mini leaf fan and turbines. He contained his bottled excitement waiting for the invention to work. When it did, he danced a jig across his room shouting, "It works! It works! My invention works!"

But his moment of triumph ended when he stumbled and fell. Blush flared on his cheeks, and he felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach. _I hope this works_, Digit thought staggering back to his feet.

The collar sent a small electric coursing through his body. Accordingly, he started and let out a small silent fart, astonished and amazed. His invention had worked, sort of, and his curse couldn't bother as much how that he had away to control it.

Suddenly, the Gas Guzzler started to smoke and send dozens of currents of electricity through him. With a squeal of pain, Digit clawed at the collar around his neck and freed himself. He breathed deep heavy breaths, clutching the sputtering collar in his paw.

_I will perfect this and the Chaos Controller, _Digit thought with burning determination. Consequently, the earth dragon spent the next minutes trying, testing, and fixing both inventions. And with every attempt, Digit's confidence in his abilities and inventions improved. Sweat and pain became a blur as he discerned each but the collars showed—an overheated turbine here, a burned leaf fan there, even a split wire, there.

When neither collar showed signs of malfunctioning, Digit fixed, cleaned, and placed them back on the shelf under a paw-made drawing board. He smiled with glee, picking up a piece of a chalk and wrote:

INVENTIONS: 

GAS GUZZLER-SUCCESS!

CHAOS CONTROLLER-SUCCESS!

His moment of celebration was interrupted by a knock at his door. He sighed pushing his goggles up on his forehead. _I wonder who that could be_, Digit murmured silently to himself. When he opened the door, he saw his older brother Cedric and Syren, Cedric's girlfriend.

"Mind if we come in," Cedric said coolly.

"Why would you want to come in here?"

Syren smiled slyly and pinched Digit's cheeks like a grandmother pinching a baby's cheeks. "Because we wanted to see how your inventions were coming along you silly kid, why else would we be her?"

"To annoy me to death," Digit muttered under his breath as Cedric and Syren breezed inside.

Digit shut the door and turned around to see Cedric and Syren examining his room with keen eyes.

"Hmm, so how are things going between you and Jinx?" Cedric said, taking a swift glance at the Gas Guzzler and the Chaos Controller sitting on the shelves. He looked at his younger brother with a teasing grin. "You didn't let her touch your gizmo, yet, did you?"

"My what?!" Digit blurted out, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cedric grinned toothily now and winked at him, hinting at what he was talking about. "You know?"

"Know what?"

"Cedric, let it go," Syren said sternly, nipping his shoulder. "No need to tell him that! He's got delicate ears!"

"Yeah whatever," Cedric said with a faint shrug. He smiled wryly at Syren, and then turned to Digit. "Aside from small talk, Syren and I got a favor to ask you."

Digit narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin with one claw. "What kind of favor? I know you two didn't come to say hi, that's for sure."

"Of course," both dragons replied at the same time, entwining each others tails and kissing.

Digit grimaced in disgust. _Oh come on! Why the hell do you choose my room to make out in? Geez. I'd rather not see this. I might have nightmares for a while. _

When the two broke their kiss, Cedric noticed his younger brother's look and laughed. "Does this disturb you Digit?" he murmured, nipping the silver dragoness's neck, eliciting a small purr from her.

"Frankly yes," Digit snapped, "now could you tell me what you want so I can start my next invention."

Syren suddenly jerked awake and looked thoughtfully at Digit ignoring Cedric's attentions. "Right, right, the favor," she said softly, trying to recall what it was. "Ah…what was it…what was it…oh yeah, do you think you can make us a gadget?"

"You're good with your paws after all," Cedric added, gesturing to the two collars. He smiled sincerely at his little brother with grudging admiration. "And by the look of things, dad would be really proud of you. No joke."

Digit cracked a small smile. "So what would you two want me to invent? I guess since the Gas Guzzler and Chaos Controller are such a success…I guess making a few more wouldn't hurt."

"Great, thanks, Lil Diggy," Syren clapped her paws excitedly and hugged him tightly. Digit felt very uncomfortable in her embrace and didn't like the nickname Lil Diggy. When she finally let go of him, she said, "If you could, I'd be delighted if you make us a device to help me and Ceddy become better climbers."

Digit grinned mischievously at Cedric, hearing the term of endearment Syren used for her boyfriend. "Sure, I'll do it. Heck, I'll even modify it for you and your boo, _Ceddy_."

"Knock it off, twerp," Cedric snapped.

"Knock what off, _Ceddy_?" Digit said mimicking Syren's voice. He finally had the chance to annoy and humiliate his brother, and it felt good.

Cedric snorted indignantly and stormed out the room after taking one last look at Digit. "Better be on point during Mating Season, Lil Diggy, or Jinx will be fondling more than just you gizmo." Cedric laughed deeply as he padded down the hall. Syren gave Digit a sympathetic smile, left the room, and followed Cedric down the hall.

Digit closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. _Glad that's over. I'd thought they would never leave. Yet I'm pretty happy they came to talk and encourage me to continue inventing. _

Casually, the young earth dragon adjusted his goggles and padded over to the drawing board. Digit gazed at it proudly, picked up the chalk stick, and wrote:

ROCKCLIMBING TOOLS FOR CEDRIC AND SYREN

_Hmm, maybe I'll invent bracers with innovative technological capabilities, _Digit thought rubbing his chin with one paw. _Or maybe I'll build a shock-resistant armor or… _

Three knocks sounded roughly against his door, startling Digit again. _I wonder who it is this time, _he snorted irritably. He hummed one of his favorite tunes and stopped completely when he opened his door.

Standing in the doorway was Midnight, Shimmer, Sora, and Jasper. Digit wondered if Cedric had told them about inventing something. He also considered if they had any requests of their own.

"Hi guys," Digit said, smiling. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"There sure is," Jasper said. "Word on the street is you're making inventions for you, Jinx, Cedric, and Syren."

"We were wondering," Sora began, pawing the floor nervously, "if you could invent something for us too."

"Yeah, since you're an inventor," Midnight said boldly, "it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Well, I guess so," the earth dragon replied. And before he could continue, Sora, Midnight, and Shimmer hugged him tightly, making it hard for him to breathe. When they let go, Digit exhaled and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Digit," Sora and Shimmer cried excitedly.

"Uh, don't mention it," he replied. "What would you like me to make?"

"Something I can play music on," Jasper grinned, striking an air guitar pose. "To impress everyone, especially my leading lady right here.

Sora blushed read and punched him on the arm making him grunt in surprise.

"Sorry, my sweet Sora," Jasper said, rubbing his shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't have put you on blast like that."

"Of course, shouldn't have, hot shot," Sora muttered giving him a dark look.

"Aside from the lovers' quarrel," Midnight murmured, "You think you could invent something to improve our fighting skills, Digit?"

"We'd really appreciate it." Shimmer smiled.

"And don't forget me," Sora piped in. "I want something to jam to music, play games, and keep track of time."

Digit held up his paws for quiet. "I'll get to work as soon as I can. All I ask is that you be patient because it will take time. There's only one of me, okay?"

The four dragons smiled and nodded in gratitude, turned, and padded outside exuberantly. They definitely couldn't wait to get their gadgets. Digit grinned with glee because of this. Everyone wanted him to invent something, and the young dragon loved to invent.

As he turned back to the board, he picked up the chalk and wrote:

MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS FOR JASPER

DRACO-POD FOR SORA

MELEE RINGS FOR MIDNIGHT AND SHIMMER

Then, another series of repetitive knocks sounded softly against his door. _Wow! Is everyone trying to win a date with me or something? Geez. _He padded to the door and opened it again to see Spyro, Cynder, Arcanel, and Faerie.

"You guys want inventions too?"

"Not me," Spyro replied. "I'm fine. But Cynder wanted one."

"Yes," she began in a solemn voice, "I wanted to ask you if you could make something that lets me know when someone is lying or is truthful."

"You mean a lie detector of some sort?"

Cynder nodded.

"Consider it done." Digit said.

Cynder nodded her thanks and she and Spyro left the room without another word. Digit cast them a concerned look, wondering what was wrong with them, and then turned to Arcanel and Faerie with a friendly smile. He liked the company of the silver dragon and the butterfly winged dragoness.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, there is," Arcanel nodded. "You see…I've no elemental powers whatsoever and I was wondering…"

"If I could invent something to grant you those powers," Digit said.

"Yeah, I mean… the only real power I have is…to…to…to grant wishes."

"Grant wishes?" he raised an eyebrow in skepticism. How could any dragon grant wishes, the idea of it seemed sort of ludicrous.

"Yes," Arcanel whispered, "I can't grant them, no lie. Only…"

"It fatigues him after each one is granted," Faerie pointed out. "And once he's too weary, he blacks out."

"Seriously…that's some drawback," Digit said. "Nevertheless, I gotcha covered. I'll make the invention for you as soon as I can."

"Really?" Arcanel's violet eyes lit up like a florescent bulb.

"Really, you'll have to be patient, though. I've a growing list of other things to construct too."

Arcanel slapped him on the back as a result and embraced and kissed Faerie who giggled like a school girl and watched Arcanel dance outside the door and down the hall.

"You've definitely made his day, Digit," Faerie smiled. "You really have a talent for inventing and you're a great friend with a heart of gold," she added kindly, winking a golden eye at him.

Digit blushed scarlet and heard her giggle when the sound of a small fart escaped into the afternoon air. _What's wrong with you?! Good God Almighty, can't you go five minutes without farting when someone's around. Lordly, you're going to need fumigators clean out your room if this keeps up. Man, that's nasty, _a voice inside his head snapped.

After saying her farewell, the dark purple dragoness padded outside and down the hall. Digit sighed deeply, picking up the chalk, and wrote on the drawing board:

TRUTH SEEKER FOR CYNDER

ELEMENTAL BRACERS FOR ARCANEL

Consequently, he heard another knock upon his door and opened it to see Jinx, Lupe, Nubia, Blizzerd, and Zero.

"Want any inventions?" he asked Lupe and Nubia.

"No, dude. I'm cool I got everything I need." Lupe made a sweeping gesture with both his paws.

"I am fine, my farting friend," Nubia chuckled; giving her beads a quick tug and shake. "The spirits tell me you have a great gift as a builder of great things."

"We're cool?" Zero said, raking his fingers through his brown hair. "But we wanted to meet ya and say hey."

"And if there's any help with the inventing you need," Blizzerd said, winking at Digit. "Let us know."

Accordingly, Digit smiled and watched them leave with a warm feeling on the inside. _I wonder when they became new students. They seem really nice and cool. And nothing's wrong with a little help. _He turned back to Jinx and Nubia who were looking at him.

"What? What is it?" Digit asked.

"You look weary," Nubia commented, padding towards him and pointing out his burn marks and bruises.

"Too much work does you no good, kid." Lupe was looking at the bruises too. "I'd hit the sack if I were you."

"Have you been testing the two collars?" Jinx asked nuzzling him affectionately. "You shouldn't overwork yourself you know. It could really hurt you."

"I know, I know," Digit said nodding, with a goofy grin. "But I've made a break through. Through trial and error, I have finally perfected the Gas Guzzler and the Chaos Controller."

Jinx's eyes grew wide like saucers. She embraced him roughly, knocking him on his back and nuzzling him again with more affection than Digit had ever seen.

"That's awesome, Digit! Very, very, very awesome! I knew you could do, I just knew you could, I knew it! You're the best…"

"Um…Jinx…"

"Yeah." She looked down at him with those sparkling neon green eyes.

"Can you let me go?" Digit said, staring back at her, blushing scarlet.

Jinx smiled bashfully and got off of Digit. "Sorry about, I got a little bit excited. If you know what I mean."

"Oh really," Digit smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Who would've thought?"

"Aww isn't that cute!" Lupe said in a teasing voice. "_Cause the spotlight ain't nothing without ya girl. And the dance floor ain't nothing without ya girl. You were so…" _

Nubia elbowed him in the chest and gave him a _knock-it-off _lock.

"Sorry, Nubia, I couldn't resist."

"Next time, please do, unless," she said, kissing him on the snout. "You sing that to me at the dance."

"Okay, you got it," Lupe smiled, turning from white to pink and red with embarrassment. "I'll make sure to specially dedicate it to you my little Hershey's kiss."

Before Nubia replied, Lupe kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away, he grinned triumphantly and padded outside waving a quick farewell to Jinx and Digit. Nubia stood their with her mouth agape in surprise for a couple moments, before shaking her head, and leaving the room.

_THANK GOODNESS, _Digit thought. _What is with everybody kissing in my room and stuff? I mean really, doesn't anyone have respect me and my living arrangements. Lord, if you want to make out. Go do it in your own room. Don't do it in here. Hmm, next time they do that, I'm a make a gas attack and… _

His thoughts were interrupted as Jinx kissed him on the cheek, rubbing her tail blade against his stomach, which made him fart again. Jinx only laughed, wrinkling her nose at the smell of it. After she kissed him, the black and green dragoness padded towards swishing her tail from side to side. Consequently, Digit couldn't help but stop and stare at her like a victim of intense hypnosis.

"Good night, Diggy," Jinx said, as she closed the door behind her and headed towards her dorm room.

Digit listened to the distinct clicks of her claws as she walked down the hall. Thoughts of all kinds raced through his mind as he turned and jumped onto his bed and stretched out. _Today has really been one heck of a day, I'll tell you what. Everyone asking me for inventions, a lot of kissing and affection flying around like a bug, and the dance is coming up tomorrow. _Then one thought struck him, blocking out the others. _Oh no, I forgot. I don't know how to dance. Oh man, oh crap, oh goodness, oh crap, how am I going to go without making an ass out of myself. I can't dance, I'm a nerd, which I already knew from the start, and I have no fancy foot work like Jinx. But it least I'll be closer to Jinx. Yeah. A little bit closer. _

With a few more yawns, the tired out earth dragon rested his head on his paws, goggles glinting in the sunlight, and looked outside at the cloudy sky. The sun was partially submerged under the horizon, glowing like a great big pumpkin as the night dresser closer. His eyes became drowsier with each passing minute and with one last yawn, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the dance, him, and Jinx.

**Well that was the 14 chapter of Temple Academy Series and I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be divided into two parts and is the Springfire Dance. All main characters will be in this chapter and the main thing to happen is the Sealing of Mates Ceremony. **

**By the way, I'm also incorporating songfics into this next chapter. So if you got any to request, lemme know. Each couple gets at least one song, maybe more. **

**The Couples are: Spyro and Cynder, Digit and Jinx, Midnight and Shimmer, Sora and Jasper, Zero and Blizzerd, Lupe and Nubia, and Arcanel and Faerie. **

**I'm sorry but there will be no more new characters. I can't add any more because it will be too many for me to describe and fit in there. I mean its hard enough writing each chapter, writing it by pencil. But I'll make it up to ya. If you want, you can have an OC participate in Dragon Realm Idol 3 or the Dragon Lovers World Songfic Tour by the way. See ya! **


	15. Spring Fire Dance & Sealing of Mates1

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 15: The Spring Fire Dance & Sealing of Mates-Part 1**

Digit awoke the next morning feeling well rested and energized. He crawled out of bed and stretched, enjoying the tranquility and solitude of the early morning. Today, he thought will be an okay day…but tonight's going to be special.

Glancing over at the little black board, he felt a twinge of pride and confidence. It may not be a cake walk, he told himself, but I will create inventions to the best of my abilities…I hope. Despite his strong sense of self-confidence, Digit had doubts and worries. Would the next inventions malfunction like the first? How would he make them? Where would he get the materials?

The numerous questions swirled in his mind like a vicious hurricane. However, Digit never let them ruin his almost perfect day no matter how intrusive or foreboding. He would seize the day in his paws.

Suddenly, Digit heard someone knock on his door. He adjusted his black leather goggles and padded over to see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw Spyro, Cynder, and Jinx standing in the stone passageway. He looked around the dim-lit corridor, wondering if anyone else was awake.

He beckoned them inside and shut the door, hoping they wouldn't stay long. Digit turned to Spyro, Cynder, and Jinx with a congenial smile.

"Hi guys," he said. "It's a bit early to be awake, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Spyro nodded drowsily. "I was enjoying…a good dream until…Cynder banged down my door."

"Well, you are a heavy sleeper!" Cynder hissed. "It was hard enough trying to wake you." She looked at Digit earnestly. He understood something was bothering her. "I want to know if you had started on that gadget."

Digit yawned and glanced wearily from her to the drawing board to her again. "Not yet. I've got my paws full with requests and I only finished the Gas Guzzler and the Chaos Controller. However, I want to know who you'll use the lie detector on."

"Why should it matter," Cynder shot back. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Chill lax, Cynder," Jinx said, exasperated. "Diggy is only curious. Geez, don't snap at him for no reason."

Cynder said nothing, glaring at Jinx who glared back defiantly. Spyro noticed the potential for a fight to occur and impulsively stepped between them and spoke in a somber, yet irate voice, despite his sleepiness.

"Stop it you two! There's no point in fighting," he said. "Digit has a right to know, Cynder. Besides, you've already told Jinx."

"I know." Cynder sighed. "But I don't want everyone to find out."

"Find out what?" Digit said, with a bewildered look. "What do I have a right to know?"

Everyone, except Cynder, was silent. Digit felt a surge of anger because they knew something he didn't and refused to tell. Consequently, when no one decided to speak, Cynder broke the silence without looking at Digit.

"Kyo is my father," she muttered.

Digit's eyes bulged like automobile air bags in shock. Kyo? The fighting and survival teacher? How could he be Cynder's long lost father? They shared certain resemblances and similarities, but Digit never considered them to be blood relatives.

"How do you know?" Digit asked, still in disbelief.

"Because he told me himself," Cynder said with bitterness fresh in her voice like a lemon. "But I don't believe it, not for one minute. And yet…some part of me knows…some part of me knows it's the truth."

"So that's why you want a lie detector?" Digit asked.

"Yes." Cynder nodded. "So…can you do it?"

Digit nervously adjusted his goggles. "I'll do what I can and give it my all."

Cynder smiled with a sense of a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Thanks, Digit. It's all that I ask. I'm sorry about waking though."

Subsequently, she turned to Jinx and murmured a heart-felt apology and left. Spyro blinked sleepily, nodded a farewell to Digit and Jinx, and left the room.

When Digit and Jinx were finally alone, Digit sighed deeply. Jinx noticed his sound and nuzzled him affectionately and in greeting. Her body heat emanated from her body and comforted his overwhelmed mind. He was glad to have someone as understanding and sincere as her.

"Don't worry about the gadgets, Diggy," she whispered. "Only time will build them. Besides, take a break. Tonight's the Spring Fire Dance."

Before Digit replied a ringing sound reverberated through the corridor. Jinx immediately hurried from Digit's room. He watched her leave, scratching his chin with a sharp claw. _Spring Fire Dance? What did she—oh no—today's the bid dance. How could I forget? Oh great, and I still haven't learned how to dance yet. _And with a personal five minutes of grooming, Digit left his room and saw Sparx gliding down the hall ringing a small brass bell.

_Note to self: build a gadget to hinder irritating sounds, _Digit through as other young dragons shuffled outside their rooms with groans of complaint and wonderings of what was going to happen today.

**There, I hope you're happy. I'm sorry if the chapter is short and it's three parts, but don't be ungrateful about it. I walked all the way from my house through 30 degree weather and 3 miles to the local library to use the computers. No lie, it's the honest truth. And I do that because I love to write and hear what you think of my stories so go ahead and criticize or whatever, but at least I'm making an effort. I'm not angry or anything, I'm just saying. Next chapter will be updated Friday, I think. Not sure. **


	16. Spring Fire Dance & Sealing of Mates2

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 16- The Spring Fire Dance and Sealing of Mates- Part 2 **

When all the young dragons were awake and in the stone corridor, Sparx finally stopped ringing his bell. He smiled at the sharp glares he received from them, amused by the disturbance he caused. Sparx hovered beside an unlit torch watching them pad slowly into the hall and spoke in his usual witty voice.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties," he said. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" Faerie asked softly.

Sparx's smile grew bigger and he glided to her snout. He looked at her in a way a parent smiled at a clueless child. "What do I mean? You know what I mean. Music, food, lights, and entertainment—all of it happens this evening."

Faerie gave him a blank look and fluttered her butterfly wings. Sparx waited for her to work it out, but when she didn't he sighed and urged the young dragons to follow. Exchanging looks at the dragon fly's cheerfulness, the young dragons proceeded.

Digit walked next to Jinx, Midnight, and Shimmer, giving them an encouraging smile. Jinx smiled back and playfully tickled him with her spade tail blade. Accordingly, he squeaked loudly in surprise and Midnight and Shimmer laughed deeply, relishing the blush that flushed his cheeks. _Well, at least I didn't fart, _Digit thought. _And that's absolutely saying something_.

"So what's special about this evening?" Lupe asked Digit from his left. His scales were their usual snow white sheen with golden tints and sparkles. Digit could tell he was fervent about the event taking place during the evening.

Before Digit could reply Sora spoke first, her white and azure scales trembling with excitement. He only smiled at her, glad someone else knew what the occasion was.

"Isn't it obvious, Lupe?" she said.

"What is obvious?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Does it look like I know?" Lupe said sarcastically.

Sora sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"Never mind," she said. "The Dragon Elders will tell you."

"Okay," Lupe frowned. He said nothing else as the group turned left continuing to follow Sparx's lucid form.

Digit couldn't help noticing how archaic everything looked with each step. Luminescent green moss clung to fissures in the granite walls, glowing like faint night lights. Ceramic pots cracked and dust covered, lay cluttered on either side like a line of military troops. Cobwebs shrouded the unlit torches in a blanket of silk threads. Jinx grimaced in revulsion at the sight of them and pressed closer to his side.

"Are you okay?" Digit asked.

"'Course, I am," Jinx said. "I just hate spiders. No biggie."

"Sure? You're squeezing my tail awfully tight."

"No I'm not," she said. Jinx looked back and noticed her tail firmly clamped in his and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Diggy." Then she let go.

"Wow!" Midnight grinned. "Talk about being sealed to the one you really love."

"_Midnight!"_

"What?" Midnight said, still grinning. "It was only a joke, Shim. Lighten up."

"I know." Shimmer said. "But that last part, I'll let it slide this time. Lighten up, huh?"

"A figure of speech, Shim," Midnight said hastily. "Don't take all my expressions personal."

"Oh, I won't," she smiled. "I know you're just being you."

Once Sparx reached his destination, which was the Temple Meeting Room, he stopped beside the Pool of Visions. Huddled around the Pool were the Dragon Elders, their faces illuminated by its eerie glow. As soon as they heard the students enter, they glanced over at them with affable, kind hearted expressions. Digit felt comfortable around them after taking notice and wondered if they already knew about the dance. To answer his uncertain question, Cyril cleared his throat and spoke with an air of authority and politeness.

"Good morning, students," he said. "It's great to see you're enjoying your time here at Temple Academy. And I hope you're actually learning your lessons." He paused to scan the crowd with an icy smile, noticing some students fidget uneasily at the mere mention of academics. He continued when they became quiet. "However, today you won't have any lessons."

All the young dragons around Digit cheered at the good news. But a glare, sharper than a butter knife cutting through margarine, from Cyril told them to be quiet.

"As I was saying…Today you won't have any lessons because of two special events we'll host this evening: the Spring Fire Dance and the Sealing of Mates Ceremony. Hold your excitement, I'm not finished! Now, the Sealing of Mates is a special event that bonds two dragons that share a romantic and platonic relationship, a soulful connection, and so forth and so on. It also prepares a couple for Mating Season."

"Right you are," Volteer said. "Mating Season is time of intense hormonal activity and sounds are—"

"Thank you, Volteer," Cyril said icily, "but I believe I was the one explaining so if you don't mind, I'd like to continue."

The Electric Guardian said nothing and inclined his head.

"Good. Now, the Sealing of Mates will occur during the Spring Fire Dance and it's mandatory to complete it. If you haven't done so before the night ends, then you won't be allowed to mate. As for the dance, there will be refreshments, music, and games to ensure you have a great time. You're also allowed to wear your best attire, even though it's unnecessary."

The young dragons began murmuring excitedly among each, hoping the party would commence soon. Cyril made a loud noise to signal he wasn't finished. Everyone settled down and stared at him.

Cyril sighed deeply. "Once the dance and ceremony are over, we'll continue lessons as follows. There will be four basic courses that you must master to graduate: Elements, Fighting and Survival, History and General Studies, and Aerial Tactics. Professor Volteer will cover History, Professor Terrador will teach Elements, I Aerial Tactics, and Professor Kyo will train you on Fighting and Survival. Now, with that said, the day is yours, but remembers the dance and ceremony begin at 6 sharp and ends at midnight. You are dismissed."

Subsequently, Cyril smiled, bowed his head in farewell, and returned to his private quarters. Volteer and Terrador did the same and went their separate ways. When all was silent, the young dragons were eager to make the most of the day. Even Sparx seemed keen to seize the moment of freedom from his duties.

"Yes!" Lupe punched a paw in the air excitedly. Digit could tell he couldn't wait for the party to start. Lupe's scales shifted to an excited silver sheen and said, "A dance, now that's what I'm talking 'bout. I'll be so sharp, fresh, and clean, nobody will be able to touch me."

"I'm sure you'll have a noble look that'll make all the wolves howl with jealously," Nubia said with a toothy smile that would make a lion proud.

Lupe grinned and did a good imitation of a howling wolf and curled his tail around hers.

"Noble, huh? Sounds good to me," he said. "And if I'm your king then you're my queen and all the vixens in the world don't have the goods like you."

Nubia blushed and squeezed his tail. "You sure have a way with words, Lupe."

Consequently, Lupe, turning a shade of bright orange with pride, and Nubia left with their tails intertwined like double knotted rope. Midnight and Shimmer exchanged quizzical looks at the unusual couple but said nothing and decided to adjourn to the Training Room. Sora, Jasper, Arcanel, and Faerie took their leave to the cafeteria. Everyone else went their separate ways, murmuring about tonight's dance. Some were anxious and some were nervous about the ceremony more than the dance.

Digit was concerned at what he and Jinx would have to do to become bonded mates. The possibilities were endless and made him queasy. Would we have to cross pit of hot coals? Would we need to fight each other? What was the process of the ceremony?

Moreover, Digit hoped that the Curse he inherited wouldn't ruin his chances at having a wonderful night with Jinx. He then remembered his first creations and hatched an idea. _Since both collars are functional_, Digit thought. _We can wear them to the dance and look cool at the same time. _

"Digit," Jinx murmured. "We can leave, you know. Everyone else has."

"Oh—right," Digit said bashfully. "Let's go! I've got a surprise for you."

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"I know." He said, leading her through the corridor.

Spyro and Cynder padded through the halls searching for Kyo. Thoughts about Kyo's revelation after the obstacle course still unsettled her mind. She needed to know whether it was true what her teacher had told her.

When they found Kyo's classroom, they rapped upon the door twice. Their teacher murmured a gruff, slightly sorrowful reply.

"Aye. You may enter."

Spyro and Cynder walked into the semi-dark room where their teacher sat hunched over his desk sharpening his claws against the blunt side of a three foot long dagger. His red eyes focused on the dull spots on his claws for a moment before he returned his gaze towards them. Kyo's expression was emotionless at first, but gradually softened when his eyes locked with Cynder's. Spyro looked from Cynder to Kyo with a grim expression, pondering whether each acknowledge the truth—the truth that they were connected by identical appearances but by ancestry.

"Is it true that you're my father?" Cynder asked staring hard at Kyo.

"Aye. That it is the honest truth," Kyo replied.

"Then why haven't I met you?"

"Because…"

"Because you abandoned me at birth, is that it? Or is it because you never cared about me?"

"I did care about you!" Kyo snapped. "If you let me explain…"

"Explain how you left me alone in the world," Cynder said sharply, tears shining in her eyes. She tried to hold back her rising emotions, but succumbed to it when she saw Kyo's lowered eyes and sobbed uncontrollably. Comforting Cynder, Spyro nuzzled her and draped a leathery wing across her back. He wished there was something to say to ease the sudden emotional pain, but no words left his lips. Only the compassionate touch of his skin calmed her. Accordingly, Cynder's sob, which echoed through the vacant class room, slowly ebbed away into a bone-chilling silence.

After Cynder regained her composure, she gave Spyro a watery smile of thanks. But he also detected a smidge of grudging acceptance in that smile. She turned back to Kyo with a tranquil countenance, waiting for him to explain.

With his eyes still lowered and a pained expression, he explained the truth behind their relation.

"Back in the times before you, young ones were born," Kyo began. "Malefor and I used to train at this temple with Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and Ignitus. It was a golden time where trade was good, creatures lived in harmony, and peace embraced the world like a guardian angel.

"In the temple, our mentors, Equinox, Vulcanis, Amperio, and Grandiflora taught us everything we could learn about the elements we could manipulate. Malefor, of course, could control all four principal elements."

He paused, trying to recall more of his memories and looking at his claws with a fornlorn look. He grunted loudly when he remembered and continued his story.

"However, because Malefor mastered the basics, they began training in the Dark Forbidden Elements such as Fear, Poison, and Darkness. They honestly believed he would control it, but when the powers overtook him, he became a monstrosity and killed his mentors. Foolishly, I joined him in the chaos and devastation that happened afterwards when he left the Temple. Both of us signed a contract in blood, abiding by a strict code. However…"

He trailed off jerking his head up and gazing up at her with tear-stained eyes. Something emotional dwelt deep in the crimson depths, something between grief and joy.

"However, I broke the code…the code to kill…the code to destroy…the code of evil. I fell in love with you mother, Flare, an untouchable beauty like no other with a heart purer and more golden then mine. Both of us met in secret when Malefor was away and shared our tales, affections, and grievances. Eventually, we became mates and had you.

"I became worried about you because Malefor wouldn't handle such betrayal well. Two rules of the blood control were _no mates_ and _no babies_. So I had to make a tough decision…I sent Flare to take your egg back to the Dragon Temple so you'd be safe. Then I had to say goodbye to Flare and you forever. From that day forth, I never saw either of you, roaming the world killing, destroying, and wishing I could be with you and atone for my sins."

He fell silent, finishing his tale with his teeth gritted and tears streaming down his face. Spyro and Cynder only stared at him without any sound or word. The words settled and covered them in an unnerving silence that, for the barest of moments, seemed worse then death. Some words of Kyo's tale still raced in Cynder's mind—_your mother Flare_…_the code_…_tough decision_…_blood contract_.

"So y-you sent me to the temple because y-you cared about me?" Cynder said shakily, trying to understand whether this was true or not.

"Aye," Kyo said wiping away his tears. "That it is. It pained me that I never got to see you hatch and to be the father that I could have been so long ago."

"Why did you send me there?"

"Because if he discovered I broke the rules, he would personally see to it that the egg was never seen again. And if he learned of my mate, he would kill her without mercy."

"Why would he do that?" Spyro asked, horrified.

"He doesn't want his allies to devote their allegiances to someone they love, only him and to him alone."

"So where is my mother?" Cynder asked.

"Sadly, I do not know," Kyo replied. "I've not seen her since."

No one spoke as silence inhabited the surroundings. Cynder's brow was furrowed in deep thought, digesting all she had heard.

"I believe you," she said abruptly, surprising herself and Spyro.

"Pardon?" Kyo said.

"I believe you," she repeated, smiling.

"You believe he's your father?" Spyro said.

"Yes," Cynder sighed. "It was hard to at first, but the truth is obvious."

She turned to Kyo who smiled at her with a fatherly aura despite his tough exterior.

"And you are my daughter, indeed," Kyo said. "But it doesn't excuse you from my lessons."

Cynder chuckled. "Whatever you say Professor—I mean—Dad."

For the first time in years, Kyo smiled warmly and laughed heartily. After those dark years, filled with misery, pain, and misfortune, all the happiness that was gone seemed to rush through his veins like a river of sweet honey.

After saying their farewells, Spyro and Cynder wandered the hall with serene expressions. Cynder seemed cheerful and ecstatic that she truly met her birth father but wished someday that she could meet her mother too. Spyro was glad she was in high spirits and some what wished he could meet his parents but didn't say a word.

"You know," Cynder said, nuzzling him affectionately. "I guess Digit won't have to build that doo-hickey after all, huh?"

Spyro chuckled. "I guess not. We better got tell him."

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to."

"Probably, working his paws to the bone with inventing," Spyro said smiling. "I can't wait for the dance, though. I'm sure it'll be great."

"It'll be better than great." Cynder smiled. She planted a tender kiss on his cheek and said, "It will be wonderful."

Once Digit and Jinx arrived at his dorm room, Digit hopped up and down fervently. Jinx knew he was eager to exhibit the inventions he worked so hard to perfect.

"Okay, Diggy, calm down," she said with a laugh. "You like you just ate a lot of candy. What's the surprise?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Digit waggled a claw in front of her snout. "You have to wait until I show you."

Consequently, he swung open his door and entered hastily. Jinx smiled and sighed softly. She waited for five minutes, thumping the floor with her tail blade. When she heard a loud crash nearby, she stopped and stared whistling distractedly.

Digit returned holding something behind his back, his grin wider than Lake Superior, and Jinx stopped whistling and smiled at him.

"So what do have behind your back?"

"Ta dah!" Digit showed her the things in his paws.

Jinx gasped in astonishment. In both of Digit's paws, were the two inventions: The Gas Guzzler and Chaos Controller. Both collars were liberally painted—Jinx's was black with green stripes and gold lettering while Digit's was dark green with black designs and lettering. Leather straps that connected the collars together were embellished with rhinestones and microchips. She peered closer at the stone collar and raised an eye ridge at the hidden entanglement of copper wires, spinning fans, churning gears, and whirling turbines visible through the pencil thin vents. She also noticed the center piece, a small emerald, embedded in it with writing etched below it.

_For my love, my charm _

_I will always protect from harm. _

_For my friend, my mate _

_Our love is churning like the gears of fate. _

Jinx was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe how much she meant to him. He had done all this because he loved deeply. She looked up into his shining amber eyes, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Inventor's special touch," Digit smiled. "I like to do poems sometime."

"Thanks, Digit," she said, impressed. "Your poetry isn't bad and you really outdid yourself this time."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing." Digit blushed and shook his head modestly. "I was just doing the best I could…"

His words were cut off as Jinx kissed him full on the lips. Caught off guard, Digit blinked and stood there holding out both inventions in both paws. His mind flickered out like a candle and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach with Jinx's tongue playing with his. When Jinx broke away, both young dragons broke blushed and then heard a voice call their names.

"Hey Digit! Hey Jinx!"

They both turned to see Spyro and Cynder padding towards them.

"Hey Spyro! Hi Cynder," Digit said brightly. "What brings you two here?"

"We wanted to tell you that you don't have to make that thing I asked for," Cynder said. "I found out the truth."

"You did," Digit said.

Cynder nodded. "Kyo really is my father. He told me his story and the truth."

"That's awesome!" Jinx exclaimed. "So where you two headed?"

"To the cafeteria," Spyro replied, "you can join us if you'd like?"

"Sure," Digit said, handing Jinx her collar. With a squeak of utter rapture, Jinx grabbed it and put hers on and watched the emerald glow to signal it was functioning. Digit strapped his on, closed his door, and smiled at Spyro and Cynder's awestruck faces.

"What are those?" Spyro asked curiously, as the group started down the hall.

"The Gas Guzzler and Chaos Controller," Digit replied proudly. "My first successful inventions, designed to control my gassy curse and Jinx's streak of bad luck."

_I hope, _he added silently. As they walked through the passageway, he noticed how Jinx showed immense gratitude towards him through nuzzles, nips, and beats of her tail blade against his flanks. He was glad that he could make her happy.

**Phew! More than three thousand words, geez, that's a lot. Anyway, hope you review the chapter and enjoyed it. It took a while to HAND WRITE—yes, I hand wrote this chapter with my bare hands first. Any who, I hope will enjoy the next chapter too…which might not be updated until this weekend or later. **

**I also looked at my poll and a lot of you want me to write the separate M-rated romantic one shot and I will write it. I just hope you don't think less of me as a writer for doing so because I wanted to try something new. I love to experiment and try new things so I may become a better. Besides, it's only one M-rated fic and every story I've written is T-rated. **

**Constructive criticisms, questions, comments, let me know. **

**P.S. My last Spyro story will be published soon called **_The Legend of Spyro: Tribes of Destiny. _**Hope you'll review it. **


	17. Spring Fire Dance & Sealing of Mates3

**Author's Note: **_Well, here it is, the third and final part. In this you will finally learn what the Sealing of Mates of Ceremony is and see how the students react to it. _

**Lupe, Nubia, Digit, Jinx, Arcanel, and Faerie belong to me. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragon. Sora and Jasper belong to Luna345. Blizzerd and Zero belong to Dragonking01. **

_Enjoy the chapter. _

**Temple Academy**

**Chapter 17-The Spring Fire Dance and the Sealing of Mates- Part 3**

**In the Training Room **

Sunshine glazed the smooth brown tiles of the Training Room. Ornate banners displaying the four principal elements hung from each wall. Ceramic pots were placed outside the green chalk battle ring where Midnight and Shimmer were sparring.

Both wanted to improve their fighting prowess before the special even arrived in full swing. As Midnight swiped at Shimmer's forelegs, he thought about the Sealing of Mates ceremony. He wondered what would happen once they got there; Shimmer dodged his attack in time and swung her tail at his head. At the last moment, Midnight ducked and bunched up his hind legs, ready to spring.

_You're mind now, my celestial morsel, _Midnight thought triumphantly. He pounced on top of her with swift agility and forced her firmly to the floor. He grinned broadly at her because victory was his. Shimmer knew he had overpowered her, and after feeble attempts to free herself, the light dragoness admitted defeat.

"Told you I'd win this time," Midnight said.

"Of course," Shimmer rolled her eyes. "But I did beat you twice last time."

"Big deal, I'll beat you again."

"Uh-huh, right, but that's not important right now, Midnight."

Midnight released his hold on her. "It's not."

Shimmer shook her head. "You know today's the Sealing of Mates Ceremony and Spring Fire Dance, right?"

"Yes, I heard. What's the problem?"

She sighed and gave him an earnest look as if he weren't taking it seriously. "Well, aren't you curious or worried what happens during the ceremony?"

"No, not really," he replied coolly. "It'll probably be easy as pie. Maybe it's a simple walk across hot coals or something. Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Sure, but I'm still anxious to know what happens."

Midnight considered this statement and flashed a sympathetic smile, understanding her concern. Deep down he felt the same twinge of uncertainty and coiled his tail around hers and gave it a firm, comforting squeeze.

"It is okay, Shim," he said softly. "I can understand how you feel, but as long as were together like glue; it'll be over in seconds."

He nuzzled her tenderly on the neck, hoping to give her some reassurance. She nuzzled him back and kissed him on the cheek. Midnight was thankful his black scales masked the blush rising in his cheeks.

"We'd better go prepare," Shimmer smiled. "Don't want to look unclean to our first dance, do we?"

"No, I guess not," Midnight said, laughing. "Let's get cleaned up and head over to the café. I'm starving."

**In the Temple Academy Library **

In the capacious room that was the library, Arcanel, Faerie, Sora, and Jasper were seated around a table, pretending to read while eaves dropping on a conversation Memora had with someone they hadn't seen before.

Behind her small redwood desk, Memora, the school librarian, was leaning over with a dreamy look in her lavender eyes. She exhibited deep affection, admiring the dragon that smiled at her. From their vantage point, they saw a muscular but lean reddish brown dragon with green underbelly and wings. His dark brown eyes seemed to make her melt as she smiled sweetly at him.

Arcanel silently made a motion to vomit as Jasper whispered, "She's always haughty and critical towards everyone except him."

"No surprise there," Arcanel nodded.

"Of course she is," Sora said. "She's Cyril's niece, remember?"

"I know, but why is she being sweet on him?" Arcanel asked, peering up from his fantasy novel.

"_If you be quiet, you'll find out!_" Faerie hissed.

Consequently, the group feigned reading their books, their eyes skimming the words, and their ears focused on their conversation.

"Carrodor, sweet heart, you know tonight's the Spring Fire Dance, right?" Memora said, smiling brightly.

The russet dragon nodded vigorously. "Of course, my little snow angel, I do and I can't wait for our special time together after being in the gardens for so long."

"I too grow wearisome of this task of carting around books." She sighed and placed a paw on his outstretched one. "I only wish we could have more chances like this to be together."

"As do I," Carrodor replied softly. He leaned down and kissed her paw gallantly, which made her giggle childishly.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl," Arcanel murmured.

Faerie stomped down with her foot on his tail to silence him. She gave him a piercing look and gestured to the librarian and gardener with a jerk of her head, hissing at him to stay quiet. Consequently, the wish-granting dragon nodded, trying hard not to cry out in pain, Jasper snickered, and they continued to listen.

"Oh, Carrodor, you flatter me so," Memora said. "It's such a pain to be around my Uncle Cyril sometimes. He thinks that we could never make good mates because we're two different species. He thinks I should mate with one of my own kind. Bah! Such rubbish, I should be free to choose whom ever I love."

"I agree," Carrodor nodded. "My Uncle Terrador doesn't seem to mind. He understands my deep feelings for you. If only my gardening job didn't use up all my time to be with you. But no matter how far apart we are no other dragoness will have my heart but you."

Faerie and Sora smiled and went wide eyed with awe at the dragon's commitment of his love for the dragoness. Arcanel and Jasper only exchanged confused looks, but said nothing.

Memora blushed deeply and looked away. "I feel the same way. Maybe one day when my uncle understands that appearances and race don't matter, we may become mates and have a family, maybe."

"Until then I will still fight to convince him that I am the one for you." Consequently, Carrodor took both Memora and the young dragons by surprise with a move that was bold and perhaps, to be admired.

He seized her by the waist with one paw and the neck with the other, leaned in, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Taken aback by the audacious move, Memora blinked and made a motion to push him back, but stopped, and enjoyed the touch of his skin against his like downy soft satin.

Faerie and Sora stared at them with small smiles and serene expressions on their faces, quiet happy to see others finding love as well. Arcanel and Jasper only gaped at the two adult dragons making out as if they couldn't believe what was happening.

"A lot of lip action going on," Jasper murmured. "Geez, I never thought to see something like that."

"I've officially gone blind," Arcanel said shaking his head. "I'm going to have nightmares for a while."

But the long minutes of their kiss were interrupted when Memora caught the group out the corner of her eye. She abruptly pushed away Carrodor, her face contorted in deep anger.

"GET…OUT!" she roared. "OUT…GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY, NOW!"

Hastily, the four of them, fell out of their seats, knocking the books onto the floor, and dashed past Carrodor and Memora out the double doors. They ran down a couple of corridors before they were finally away from them, breathing hard and exchanging looks.

"Told you…it…wasn't a good idea…to spy on her," Arcanel panted.

"Think she'll give us detention?" Jasper asked.

Sora shook her head. "She's too embarrassed. She would have done so already."

"I kind of wish there was something we could do to help her," Faerie said softly. "It's not right to be separated from the one you love just because of appearances. It's just plain stupid!" she added with a growl that surprised everyone, especially Arcanel.

"Faerie, I think it's best we let her work it out," Sora said. "No point in interfering. Besides, she knows we already learned a bit about her relationship."

"And she's really teed off about it," Jasper added.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try sympathizing," Faerie shot back. "Fine. But I still think something should be done to help them."

"I know, Faerie," Arcanel said. "But it's just not our place. We're only young and there adults. I'm sure they will work it…trust me."

Faerie said nothing and looked away as they began walking down the corridor that led to the cafeteria, still wishing that Memora and Carrodor could be together all the time. To her they reminded her of herself and Arcanel and how well they loved each other and spent time together over the past weeks.

**In the Cafeteria **

The sun was an orange jewel as it slowly made it's descent toward the horizon. Its tendrils of light combed through the small circular windows and bathed the stone floor with sheer beauty. Many students sat at their stone tables enjoying the nice sunset as they devoured their steaming plates of venison, loaves of bread, and wholesome vegetables of many varieties. Cooks also noticed how gorgeous the sun appeared in the sky, serving the meals to the hungry students who ate and gossiped about the upcoming dance and the ceremony that was to follow.

At one table, Spyro and Cynder were happily munching away at the steaming plates of food before them, occasionally taking long glances at the sunset. Both were just as excited as the others to go to the dance and enjoy the music, entertainment, and games. However, a couple questions still boiled in their heads about the ceremony like a witch's brew.

Where would the dance and the ceremony take place? How long did it take to complete the ceremony? Was it dangerous? What would they have to do during the ceremony? All these questions seemed to bother them some as they ate with content smiles.

"I can't wait to get it over with," Cynder said with a nervous smile.

"Me neither," Spyro grinned with a spot of venison on his left cheek.

Cynder giggled noticing it.

"What? What is it?"

"You've got some food on your cheek," she said. "Here, I'll get it."

She leaned forward in her chair and picked it off gingerly with an ivory claw.

Spyro blushed. "Hehe, I guess I'm sort of a messy eater, huh?"

"It would seem so," Cynder smiled. "You're not nervous about that thing are you?"

"The ceremony? Maybe a little," Spyro said. Cynder stared at him sensing it was a lie. "Okay, maybe a lot. But it doesn't matter. Before we know it, it'll be over and we'll be doing school work again. I just hope it's not anything painful."

"Me neither," Cynder said taking a bite of her loaf of bread.

Meanwhile, Digit, Jinx, Lupe, Nubia, Midnight, and Shimmer were sitting around a table eating their food with little rush and lots of conversation. Lupe had turned from white to bright orange and black and was wearing a beaded necklace that Nubia had made for him herself. Both seemed comfortable around each other and only excited at the prospect of what was going to happen. Midnight and Shimmer didn't really seem excited or nervous because they were too hungry to say a lot.

Digit grinned at how they wolfed down plate after plate until they could eat no more. _Good Lord, and I though my dad had a big appetite. They're stomachs are more bottomless than a dark void or a deep chasm. I couldn't eat that much. I'd be farting like crazy if I ate like that. Good thing, my Gas Guzzler is functioning, _he thought admiring his collar which quietly hummed and churned like a purring cat. _I just hope they don't…_

"I'm sure they won't backfire again," Jinx whispered as if reading his thoughts. "I trust they will work fine. Besides, I don't blame you for that incident."

"Thanks, I hope they don't ruin our wonderful date tonight," Digit said with a grin, nipping at her cheek.

She nipped back and smiled. "Trying to get some brownie points, huh?"

"Yeah, am I scoring any?"

"A few," Jinx grinned, fondling the sleek surface of her collar.

"So Digit, Jinx? What's with the flashy new collars?" Lupe asked. "Are you two, getting engaged?"

"Or are you two going to say 'I do,'" Midnight grinned, mouth full of venison and bread.

Shimmer elbowed Midnight in the side, Nubia said nothing and only gave Lupe a dark look, and Jinx blushed.

"They're my first finished gadgets," Digit said proudly. "The Gas Guzzler and Chaos Controller, both should help us deal with our flaws in some fashion. So we'll have little to deal with gassy outbursts or rows of bad luck."

"So how do they work, Digit?" Shimmer asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, both collars are built with internal circuitry. You know wires, carbon film resistors, capacitors, transistors, and the works. But what really powers them is an electric battery that…"

"No, no, not the interior work," she interrupted. "I mean how do they work? How do they control your gas attacks and Jinx's fits of bad luck?"

"Oh that, well, the Gas Guzzler keeps me from farting by sending miniscule electrical impulses through my body to unsettle the boiling gaseous feeling I get before you know what happens. While it's doing that it also takes in the excess gas I release through these pencil thin vents here and converts it to fuel for the fans to keep turning."

"Wow, that sounds," Shimmer began, "amazing and pretty clever, so what about the Chaos Thingy?"

"It also sends out mini electric impulses," Digit replied. "I can't prevent bad luck from happening, but I can cut down the consequences by half. You see that emerald there—that centerpiece helps absorb over half of Jinx's power of bad luck so when she touches something, it mostly likely receive some or little misfortune.

"What happens if the collars go haywire?" Midnight said, finishing the last of his food.

"I'll work out the kinks and test it, of course," Digit replied.

The group fell silent for an hour. Nubia and Lupe were admiring the vista of trees and shrubbery as well as the darkening sky. Midnight and Shimmer decided not to eat anymore food with contented smiles and bulging bellies. Digit and Jinx cuddled close together, enjoying each others company and slowly savoring each bite of the dinner before them. They students wished that the dance would start soon. Anticipation and excitement were flowing freely through their veins because they were eager and nervous to learn what was going to happen next.

Minutes passed as Arcanel, Sora, Jasper, and Faerie joined them for dinner. Sora and Faerie told the others how they heard Memora having a romantic conversation and kiss with the school's gardener, Carrodor, while Arcanel and Jasper hungrily devoured their meals. However, what surprised them more was the fact that Memora and Carrodor were related to the Dragon Elders. They had never seen the two before or in close proximity of each other since the start of the semester.

Consequently, the group were about to talk about it when the doors creaked open loudly and everyone student turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway were Memora and Carrodor. Both were beaming at the students with cordial smiles.

"It's time for the Spring Fire Dance to begin," Memora said in an unusually sweet voice.

"And the Sealing of Mates will also commence," Carrodor added.

Without another word both dragons turned and lead the way outside the cafeteria, Spyro, Cynder, Digit, Jinx, and the students reluctantly got up and followed. Anticipation and excitement stimulated them to hurry and discover where the ceremony and dance would be hosted. And they didn't have long to find out either.

After only a few minutes of aimlessly turning corners and walking down a flight of stairs, Memora and Carrodor stopped before a wooden door with moss covering its brass knob. Torches lined the flight of stairs in a medieval manner as they waited patiently to see what the dance would look like. Digit wondered if it would have a baroque or old world look since the vicinity looked like it belonged to a dungeon where prisoners were kept. He also pondered what secrets this mysterious place concealed as Carrodor grabbed the knob and flung the door open.

Hurriedly, the young dragons jostled their way into a large circular stone room that was decorated for the occasion. Clumps of pink spirit gems sprouted downwards from the ceiling like chandeliers, splashing bright white spotlights across the floor in the darkness. In one corner was a long rectangular wooden table filled with a crystalline punch bowl with punch, plates of glistening fruits, and an ice sculpture of a dragoness holding a harp. Digit nervously walked further into room as everyone started to enjoy the festivities and music.

A fast paced song played from one of the metal speakers hidden in the darkness as Digit gazed at the first two students to begin the ceremony. They were Cedric and Syren anxiously entered a small stair case with Terrador leading them and as the door closed Digit wondered what would happen to them. But his curiosity to go ask them afterwards was halted when Jinx nuzzled him.

"C'mon, Digit, let's get our groove," she said standing on her hind legs, "the ceremony can wait. Besides, it's just started."

Digit smiled at her and got to his hind legs too and embraced her, his left paw on the small of her back and other on the nape of her neck.

"Well, I guess so," Digit grinned. "But I have to admit, I'm a terrible dancer."

"That's okay, I don't plan on dancing forever," Jinx said serenely. "It would just be too boring."

Accordingly, Digit and Jinx danced along with the other young dragons dancing with their lovers and soon-to-be mates. He felt awkward and shy as he tried to follow Jinx's grace full steps, stepping on her toes every so often. Jinx winced in pain and didn't cry out though trying to savor the special moment and Digit shot her an apologetic look. Despite his clumsiness, minutes after the dance had started he began to feel more comfortable and affectionately nuzzle and kiss Jinx as if nothing else in the world matter but him and her.

He would occasionally peer past Kiwi to see who had already undergone the ceremony. To his surprise, all of his friends had already finished and were bearing strange red and blue burn marks shaped like serpents on their necks. They talked in casual voices marveling them like trophies. Moreover, all the females had the blue burn marks while the males had red burn marks. He also noticed how they had burn marks on and blisters on their paws as well. Digit was even more interested to see these markings pondering what could have caused it and what he and Jinx would have to go through.

When it seemed almost everyone had completed the ceremony, Digit decided that it was time to find out what this ceremony was.

"Ready to do the ceremony," Digit said grinning at Jinx.

"Scared but ready," Jinx nodded nervously.

"You're the last ones, huh?" Terrador smiled. "Well, no matter, let us begin."

With that the Earth Guardian turned and beckoned them through the small door. Once they were inside, they padded down the murky stone steps for what seemed like an hour. Digit felt Jinx press against his side for comfort because ghostly moans seemed to reverberate through the darkness. Soothingly, Digit draped his wing across her back and reassured her that he wasn't going to let any harm befall her.

"When does the ceremony begin?" he asked Terrador.

"It has already begun," Terrador said still moving forward. "This is your first part, the Descent of Uncertainty and Protection. This tests your instincts and will to protect one another in times of hardship and turmoil. The next two parts will come in a moment."

_What does he mean next two parts? _Digit thought nervously as the reached the bottom of the stairwell. Darkness still lingered like an annoying sibling, only this time, he could see more of his surroundings. They stood in a stone corridor filled with low hanging vines, moss covering some of the cracked blocks, and a procession of torches that lead to a long pit filled with gleaming and steaming red hot coals. Digit and Jinx exchanged apprehensive looks wondering with if this perilous stretch was another part of their ceremony.

"This is the second part," Terrador explained abruptly. "The Pit of Devotion and Sacrifice—to continue to the next part—you must cross at the same pace, together, with tails intertwined, by foot. This demonstrates your trust and devotion to each other and the sacrifices you are willing to make to be together. You may start when you are ready."

"Are you ready?" Digit asked Jinx, trying to keep his voice confident but failing to do so.

"Yes," she replied with a firm nod. "I'm still afraid, but ready."

"Don't worry," Digit said wrapping his tail around hers. "As long as we have each other, we will make it."

"I hope so." Jinx nuzzled him, giving his tail an uneasy tight squeeze."

Slowly, he and Jinx padded forward towards the edge of the pit. Both slowly placed their forepaws on the first hot coals and recoiled instantly as if they had been bitten. _Yow! That was hot. Like a freaking volcano. How are we supposed to cross this? It's impossible, _he thought turning to Jinx who shared his sentiment. But Digit knew that this would be the only way they would become mates. They had to do it.

Nodding to each other to signify they were both ready, Digit and Jinx stepped on the hot coals, fighting hold back the urge to scream in agony at the hot sensation of the cools. _Okay, the sooner we get across, the sooner this hell will be over, _Digit told himself as they trudged further, one paw after the other. With each step, progress was made and pain intensified. To him it felt like he was walking through molten lava and boiling water.

But the young earth dragon had no time to complain. Pressing on like a valiant soldier in a war, he urged Jinx and himself along praying that the agony would end and that it would be all worth it. He prayed that the pain would be over soon enough for him and her.

Time seemed to lengthen as the ledge to the other side grew closer and closer. Digit heard Jinx whimpering with pain as she still padded beside him. He gave her a couple squeezes of his tail to comfort her and when they finally reached the other side; they looked down at their reddening paws.

Terrador sat in front of them with a sympathetic look, patiently waiting for them to follow. When they did, he opened the rotting wooden door behind him and led them into a small room filled with two stone tables and one metal cauldron on each table. Blue vapors billowed out from the one on the left table and red vapors wafted into the air from the one on the right.

As the Earth Guardian led them forward into the dim light chamber, he explained, "And now for the final part of the ceremony. The Sealing of Mates, this will demonstrate the love and bond you two share as both close friends and mates. If you please, Digit, you go over to the cauldron on the right, Jinx the left."

Eager to finish their ceremony and to rejoin the other students at the party, Digit and Jinx took their positions at their respective tables. Strange aromatic herbal scents filled the air from both cauldrons. Neither dragon wanted to know what occult concoction was in each pot as they waited for Terrador to continue the ceremony.

Meticulously, Terrador padded over to Jinx's table first. Jinx stood completely still wondering what he was planning to do with a fearful look. Dipping one sharp talon into the cauldron, the Elder turned back to her with one claw covered in the blue concoction. Then he knelt down and gently, smeared a small amount of it on her neck.

Instantly, she winced and bit her tongue, her face contorted in as much pain as when she crossed the hot coal pit. But soon the pain ended and the blue liquid started to glow and take shape. Digit watched in wonderment as it solidified in the form of two small serpents that intertwined and formed and indistinct shape that he could not decipher. When it was over, Terrador picked up a ragged brown cloth and cleaned the concoction and repeated the same process at Digit's table.

To him the crimson liquid on his neck felt hot and unbearable, but not as bad as the hot coal pit. He winced in pain as Jinx had done but endured it until it was over. Then once they both had markings, Terrador put them together side by side and told them to hold out their paws. Jinx held out her left and Digit his right.

Terrador lifted up of his sharp claws and sliced a small gash in both their wrists. Maroon colored blood trickled down their wrists for a moment as Digit and Jinx looked up at him in confusion. But Terrador only smiled and said, "This is still the third part. Now you two must taste the blood of each other and smear a drop on each other's mark to ensure the sealing is complete."

Digit said nothing for a moment and turned to Jinx who looked back at him with a small smile and held out her bleeding wrist. He smiled glad that this was the last thing to do to become mates. He was more than ecstatic to become Jinx's mate and gingerly gave her wrist a soft lick, tasting the metallic tang of her blood. Then he smeared a small amount on her marking. Instantly, the marking glowed a bright blue and absorbed the blood like a sponge.

Once the glowing ceased Jinx tasted a drop of his blood and smeared it roughly on his marking, making him yelp with pain. Terrador said nothing and Jinx grinned with a look that said, _you're-such-a-baby_. Digit only smiled weakly at how quickly his friend recovered from the agony of the last trial they had gone through and was happy that he would be able to spend time together as something more than just friends.

"Now," Terrador announced, "by the ancient line of our ancestors, I officially pronounce you two Sealed Mates."

Digit and Jinx couldn't help grinning at each other as Terrador led them back to the party where everyone was having a great time. Carrodor and Memora seemed to enjoy the dance particularly too well, waltzing and kissing each other passionately. Volteer was trying to break dance while the party music continued to play from the speakers and Cyril was sampling some of the refreshments while eyeing the sculpted harp playing ice dragoness.

"So what'd ya think of the Ceremony?" Lupe and Midnight asked as Digit and Jinx joined the table with Spyro and the others.

"Very painful," Digit admitted smiling. "I'm glad it's over with it."

"Me too," Jinx said nuzzling him. "I don't think I've ever felt more pain in my whole entire life."

"Tell me about," Spyro murmured, rubbing his neck where the marking had made an impression. "I hope we don't have to go through something like that again."

"Ditto," Cynder said taking a bite of grapes. "I still wonder they didn't tell us."

"I don't know," Midnight grinned. "But once Mating Season rolls around, it'll be all worth it."

"I bet it would you animal," Shimmer joked punching him on the shoulder.

Everyone laughed as the night drew on and they continued to party as the mystery of the Sealing of Mates Ceremony had finally been solved. And every young dragon was paired with the one they had truly shared affection with.

To Be Continued…

**I hope you're happy because I will not update any time soon. This chapter took a lot to write and I need time to work on my other stories. Questions, comments, or anything, let me know. And if I made some mistakes, please let me know. I will get an update sometime, but not as soon as you want. I'm trying to get my laptop fixed, but I've fallen on hard times, so don't get mad. Bye! **


	18. Back to School

**We've all go to go back sometime. I'm going to college in the fall anyway. **

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 18- Back to School**

The next day school was now in session, and students still chattered excitedly about the Spring Fire Dance as they shuffled outside their dorm rooms. In addition they marveled at the remnant serpentine markings on the nape of their necks. They reminsced about the intense ceremony they completed to become sealed to their potential mates.

Digit couldn't help grinning, remembering the pain he and Jinx endured. The dull ache of his burnt paws caused him quite discomfort when he groggily crawled out of bed. Even though the pain would last for days, to him it was entirely worth it.

Once he stretched and groomed himself, Digit adjusted his black goggles and glanced at the black board. Each gadget name written in white chalk glistened in the shafts morning sunlight. He smiled from horn to horn, eager to build the inventions with a confidence he never felt before.

_It's like I have a swagger of my own, _ he thought opening his door and strolling into the stone passageway. _ Or I could call it, swag for short when I think of it. I wonder what class we have first. _

But the answer already manifested himself in the form of Volteer. The electric dragon wore a dusty pair of bifocals as he led the young dragons to his classroom. Digit shrugged and sighed deeply. _A mind is a terrible thing to waste. Besides, a little history taught by Volteer is bearable right? _

---

_Oh god, who am I kidding? Volteer really is a pedantic, _Digit thought. _It feels like my head is going to implode from such knowledge. _But the young dragon knew he shouldn't complain because if he did, homework would be his punishment.

"During the Golden Era," Volteer explained pouring over a huge leather bound textbook, "all elemental dragons lived in perfect harmony—trading wares and currency, building monuments, edifices, and memorials, sharing tales and ancient folklore, and teaching each other about the mysteries of each element. For example, in the year 536, Pyradoris, a fire dragon and famous blacksmith discovered…"

Volteer droned on during the lesson as Digit listened. His eyes felt drowsy and he stole glances at his friends. _I wonder if they're learning as much because my brain is laboring on overdrive._

Lupe, Jasper, and Midnight were half heartedly listening while hurling crumpled paper balls at each other. The trio stifled their laughs as projectiles soared across the room. Some struck other students, who glared at them, while most hit their intended targets.

A stray one thrown by a grinning Midnight, smacked Digit on the forehead. He stared at the shadow dragon, tempted to throw it back, seeing him mouth, _how do you like me now? _Digit said nothing trying to pay close attention to the lesson, but Volteer's fast vocalization lost his comprehension in minutes.

Spyro and Arcanel, Digit noticed, were slumped forward with their heads down on the stone tables. Streams of drool trailed and pool from their mouths. Their snoring echoed through the classroom, but no one paid any attention.

_What a shame, _the earth dragon shook his head. _I thought they'd recover from the excitement of last night's party and ceremony. I guess they're still tired out. I wonder how Jinx is doing… _

He nearly burst out in laughter. Jinx sat next to him her head leaned back, her eyes closed and mouth open wide like a trout's. Soft gurgling sounds, similar to the ocean, escaped from her mouth. Digit fought very hard to control the urge to laugh at how comical and cute she appeared.

_You two? Wow, that Sealing of Ceremony really did a number on you, big time!_ Digit thought grinning. _You're definitely sleeping like a baby. Is there anyone who isn't fatigue and paying attention at all? _

He scanned the room and discerned Shimmer, Sora, and Nubia were sitting together. All were wide awake and listening intently. Shimmer scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment with an ink-covered claw. Sora blinked repeatedly and nodded with a soft smile, keeping the urge to sleep at bay. Nubia, strange and mystical as ever, stared at Volteer, moving not a single muscle or tendon. The way she sat their could make a stone gargoyle proud.

_Goodness, how the heck is she so focused? She's hardly drawn a breath or moved since class began, _ Digit wondered. _What's her scret? _

Before he could ask, Digit heard Volteer's textbook slam shut. As if a dark spell was broken, the students jerked awake with delirious expressions to a stern-looking Volteer. Adjusting his bifocals on the bridge of his snout, Volteer said, "Since you seem more interested in sleeping than my topic today on the Golden Era, I'm assigning a three page paper on what you've learned from this lesson."

Every student groaned loudly. No one wanted homework from a teacher of Volteer's scholarly caliber. It was more punishment to them than actual work.

Digit said nothing, making a mental note. As Volteer dismissed them with a wave of his paws, the studnets filed outside his class yawning softly, and Digit nudged Jinx awake. She didn't respond the first or second time. Smiling slyly to himself, Digit hatched an idea.

Leaning forward on his haunches, he gingerly tickled the sapphire serpent mark on her neck. Instinctively, Jinx jumped as if she had been doused by cold water. She blinked thoroughly, her emerald eyes heavy and delirious from overwhelming fatigue.

"Huh? Where's my burger?" she said dreamily, rubbing her eyes. "Could've sworn I was in a beautiful world with tasty burgers. And I had one in my paws."

Digit chuckled. "Sorry, Jinx, but there are no burgers here. C'mon the next class is about to begin."

---

"Welcome to Elements," Terrador said acknoweldging his students with a nod.

They sat silently in the training room, anxious to begin. Excitement shone in their eyes because compared to Volteer's lessons and teaching methods, Terrador was concise and direct. His baritone voice had everyone's attention as he explained the curriculum.

"In this class you will learn the basics no matter what your element is from long range and short range attacks to the devastating fury attacks, yes, Arcanel?"

"I don't actually have elemental powers," Arcanel said. "Only wish granting powers is all I have."

Realizing his sudden mistake, the silver dragon buttoned his lips, but the secret was already heard. He averted his eyes when every one gasped and stared at him incredulously. If what he said was plausible, they would flock about, asking for their hearts' desires. Some were tempted to say the magic words to justify his secret, but Terrador interrupted them before they had the chance and changed the subject.

"I understand, Arcanel," Terrador said nodding gravely. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you can't learn anything. I will make sure to accommodate your…handicap. Now, to begin, there are five elements—Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, and Shadow. However, recently new elements like Fear, Wind, Poison, and Crystal have been discovered, but only a select few possess these special elements.

"But it's not about what element you have. It's about how you use and control it that matters. Three things are mandatory to successfully use an element in any situation—focus, power, and energy. Focus is your mental aspect, dealing with control and concentration. Energy is the magical and spiritual aspect where your inner warrior dwells ready to escape and attack. And finally, your power is the physcial part that fatigues your body depending on the attack or techinque. Now…Begin!"

Terrador gestured behind him. Wooden stationery dummies magically materialized from a green mist, immobile and impassive. When he turned back to them, he smiled broadly and said, "Pick a target and show me how experienced you are at using your element while keeping the three aspects in mind."

Eagerly, the young dragons hurried forward. Each student stood before their chosen inanimate target and began to practice their elemental powers. However, Arcanel seemed to feel alienated from the others in shame and anger. He stared ruefully at his paws as the others began. How could he join the others when he possessed no elements?

Digit felt more sympathetic and obligated to help him. _He deserves to be happy, _the earth dragon thought. _But how in dragon's name can I lend a paw? I'm an inventor, not a miracle worker. _

As time progressed minute by minute, the students used their best attacks while Terrador graded each one.

"Excellent work, Midnight! Good focus, energy needs improvement, and tremendous power," he said peering at the shadowy remains of his target. "Nothing like practice to improve your abilities, A-."

Terrador turned to see Shimmer and Sora blast their targets with white luminescent orbs repeatedly. _They are having way to much fun_, Digit thought chuckling. He watched as the Earth Guardian told them their grades. Some students grinned and others frowned when Terrador told them the grade they deserved.

Nervously, Digit turned to his target with a determined look. He concentrated with deep breaths, opened his maw, and fired. What bolted from his mouth surprised him.

Nutbrown rocks shaped like nuts and bolts, engulfed in flaming green light, hit the wooden dummy with crackling pops. With each collision, brilliant flashes erupted. The dummy shook violently in a beryl tornado of leaves, rocks, and stones. _Whoa!_ Digit thought with wide eyes. _Did I do that?_

"Indeed you did," Terrador said as if reading his thoughts, examining the dummy inquisitively. It convulsed continually as if it had a seizure, still encompassed by the whirling tornado.

"Your power is above average, lacks complete focus, and energy isn't at its potential, C+."

A chorus of loud snickers sounded behind Digit. _So what? I'm not perfect, big deal, I'll do better next time, _he told himself ignoring them. _No matter what I'll graduate from Temple Academy. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. _

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will show how being my OC Arcanel, a wish granting dragon, sucks. It's called Wish List. **

**Also keep in mind once this week ends, the "special event" will happen—Mating Season—but you'll have to read my one-shot Temple Love to find out what happens during that time. **

**Me, Kiwi, Digit, Jinx, & Other OCS: (Sings) Big stories poppin' and lil reviews stoppin'. Big stories poppin' and lil reviews stoppin'. Ball on these flamers, quitting's not an option. Do it. Do it. You better do it. Do it. Quitting's not an option. NOW LET ME HERE YOU SAY….**

**Uh that's your cue, guys, sing along. T. I. won't mind. **

**Hehehe, go head, let your inner writer and rapper out, I'm with you. C'mon, you know you want to. **

**Deuces. **


	19. The Wish List and Inventions GalorePar1

**Got some good news…I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to GEICO. Just kidding. My laptop is getting fixed right now. So updates will be quicker once I get it back. **

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 19- The Wish List & Inventions Galore- Part 1 **

After the last two classes of Aerial Tactics and Fighting and Survival with Professor Cyril and Professor Kyo, the students were free to enjoy the day. Some went to their rooms for much needed rest, apparently fatigued from yesterday's event. Others decided to grab something to eat, study, or refine their skills in the case of Midnight, Shimmer, and Nubia.

_Hmm, finally, I can build my next invention, _Digit thought happily, dancing all the way to his dorm room.

"Well, that's very weird," he heard Cedric mutter to Syren as he danced past them. "Two things can only explain this happiness of his. Either he's inventing again or he's going to make Jinx's bed rock."

Digit said nothing, hearing Syren laugh as he entered his room and pulled his black goggles. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and a small fart escaped. Seconds later the Gas Guzzler pulsed and an electric shock surged through his body.

_Ouch! Well, at least it's working, _Digit thought smiling weakly, looking down at the green stone collar. _Now, let's get mating…I mean inventing. God, focus Digit, focus. Keep your paws on your tools and balance your hormones. Now, let's begin. _

Arcanel padded down the hall casting wary glances about his being. _There's no way I'm granting wishes—not today, not tomorrow, never_, he told himself as he made his way to the cafeteria. Despite his alertness to with wish seekers, he couldn't deny how hungry he was.

_Almost there, I'll grab something to eat and head to my room. _But when Arcanel reached the hall to the cafeteria, he caught a glimpse of a group of dragonesses chattering amongst each other. Without a second guess, he understood his wish-granting ability was the topic. _Oh hell, so much for eating food, _Arcanel thought whirling around to return the way he had come. Unfortunately, he bumped into an ornate vase resting on a granite platform.

The vase wobbled from side to side. Arcanel attempted to steady the pillar by clutching it, but it was too late. A loud crash resonated as the vase shattered into a million pieces. The chattering stopped and the clicking sound of claws against stone started towards the disturbance.

Arcanel hastily walked towards his room, which was situated on the all to his left. _Yes, I'm free, no wishes for them, _he thought as he turned the corner. But once he reached his dorm room, he heard a soft voice call out to him and he stopped to look back and see Ember. _Oh great, the pink menace has returned. _

"Hi Arcanel," she cooed. "How are you this lovely evening?"

Turning around to face them, Arcanel regarded Ember, Chalice, Pepper, and Syren. He managed a half smile wishing they would bother someone else and said, "Fine. Just going to catch some Z's."

"Careful what you wish for," said a voice. "You might regret it."

Everyone turned to see Nubia sitting cross-legged in front of her dorm room, meditating. She hummed softly as her tail swished, eyes closed, and muscles relaxed. Her beads jingled, even though no strong breezes were blowing—as if an apparition touched them.

Arcanel thought of Nubia as a peculiar sight, especially from the beads and the tribal markings. He noticed Ember and the others ignore the meditating dragoness. Pepper raised an eye ridge at Nubia but said nothing and looked at Arcanel curiously.

"We have a favor to ask you," she said.

"Just a small favor," Ember said smiling.

"Can you really grant wishes?" Syren asked.

"No, I can't," he lied turning to his door and reached for the knob. He felt someone tug him back and saw Chalice holding his tail.

"We're not as stupid as we look. I can't tell when someone is lying."

"Well, maybe I can grant wishes," Arcanel retorted with growing annoyance.

The dragonesses narrowed their eyes and glared at him, still unconvinced he told the whole truth.

"Okay, fine, I can," he admitted with a sigh. "I can grant wishes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. I'm not in the mood right now so let go of my tail!"

But Chalice didn't let go as Ember padded closer to him and rubbed his cheek with a sleek paw. Arcanel cringed at her touch and gritted his teeth.

"Relax, Arc, only a few wishes," Ember said sweetly, "is all want."

"No, never again," Arcanel growled shrugging her off and trying to enter his room. A light tug on his tail told him Chalice was still gripping it.

"Leave the genie alone," Nubia said. "If he doesn't want to grant wishes then do not force him to do so. It's his decision."

"Stay out of this, Brownie!" Ember snarled. "No one asked for your opinion!"

She turned back to Arcanel and said, "Okay, let's see. My first wish is…for a tiara. Something I can show off to my mate Flame."

Arcanel said nothing, as his eyes shifted from their normal purple to bright silver. His emerald stripes across his silver skin rippled like ocean waves and brightened like an iridescent jewel. As the wish changed to concrete reality, he felt a small twinge of fatigue wash over him causing his legs to wobble like gelatin. He silently scolded himself for revealing his secret during this Elements class, and now he was paying the price.

With an audible _poof_, a purple cloud appeared, and a sparkling diamond encrusted tiara clattered to the floor. No one uttered a word for a moment until Ember squealed in delight, scooping up the item, and placing it on her head. Syren, Chalice, and Pepper gasped in astonishment and turned to Arcanel with mouths hanging open.

"That's incredible!" Syren cried.

"Ooh that's a rare gift," Chalice said, releasing his tail. _Rare my ass, this thing is a curse, _Arcanel thought glaring at them. _This isn't a gift. _"My turn, I wish…I had a set of golden scales and telescope."

"Well I wish I had a clump of chilly peppers, a scarf, and a shiny tail ring," Pepper said jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

Before Arcanel could move, fatigue was a deluge and rushed through his body. Purple clouds exploded into mid-air like fireworks. A scarlet scarf, silver tail ring, telescope, set of scales, and clump of chilly peppers rained to the floor.

As each item fell, Arcanel felt light headed as if leeches had drained blood from his body. The energy seeped out of him, and when he couldn't stand any longer, Arcanel crashed to the floor and hit his head against the floor. He heard the dragonesses chattering about and gasping at the last minute when they finally noticed him as he blacked out.

"Do you think Arcanel can really grant wishes?" Spyro asked Cynder.

Both young dragons sat close to each other in the library working on the homework they had been assigned by Volteer. Cynder poured over her sheets of amber parchment with an ink-dipped claw. Her eyes focused on every word, sentence and paragraph she wrote.

"Yes, anything's possible," she replied, not looking up from her work.

"What do you mean?"

"It's plausible—that's what I mean. Lupe changes color, Faerie has butterfly wings, Digit can invent and fart obviously, and Jinx brings bad luck. I'm sure Arcanel can grant wishes."

Spyro nodded. It may have been difficult to grasp at first, but he knew it had to be true. He curiously peered at her, interested in what she was working on.

"What are you writing?'

"My essay," Cynder replied still writing, her eyes glued to the page.

"What essay?"

Cynder stopped writing and stared Spyro with a serious face. "For Volteer's class, it's our homework."

Spyro's eyes widened in bewilderment because he didn't know there was homework to be done. Cynder noticed the confusion in his eyes and smiled, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Our homework is what we learned about the Golden Era," she explained returning to her essay. "You were sleeping during the lesson."

"I was? I missed the lesson? Oh no, I'm going to fail."

"You're not going to fail. It's just an essay. You may get a bad grade, but it's not the end of the world, Spyro."

"But I've never written an essay," Spyro groaned, banging his head on the table.

"Well next time, don't fall asleep. Just write something." She kissed him again and rubbed a paw across his back comforting him. "Don't sweat it Spyro. I'll explain the whole lesson to you—as much as I learned. Besides, homework should be a breeze compared to fighting gremlins and apes."

Digit smiled triumphantly as he collapsed on his bed. Proud of his accomplishment he looked at the three new inventions scattered across the floor. It only cost him a valuable hour, time he could have used to write his essay.

The first gadget was a marvel. Composed of thick sheets of steel, encrusted minerals in various colors, polished dials, and other attachments was a pair of metal bracers. Both were crafted in a cylindrical fashion and could easily slip and adjust to the users wrists. Not only was that, but the dials on its smooth lustrous surface also useful for maintaining balance when using elemental powers. Plus, the miniature red, blue, green, and amber crystals functioned partly as the bracers' power source.

Digit's second invention brought a smile to his lips. He hadn't the slightest idea why it appeared a certain way, but he felt sure Sora would like it. It was a peculiar necklace with a bird-shaped pendant. But it wasn't an ordinary gaudy trinket found at the local market. No, it was a gadget that played music, kept the time, and took pictures all by thought and touch.

His third one nearly made him dance a jib with jubilance. However, he refrained from the urge and examined the item with a proud smile. What lay before him was a metal tail ring with retractable sickle blades in little sheaths. Curiously, he picked it up and tapped the tail ring's surface with his claws. As a result, a metallic clicking sound echoed through his room.

_Awesome, I can't wait to show the others! _ Digit thought excitedly, picking up each invention, one by one. Unable to control his happiness at his small but successful accomplishments, he danced across the room. He placed each one on the shelf under the black board. _If mom and dad could see me now, _he smiled.

Digit gazed at the items, awestruck for a couple moments and decided to tell Jinx the news.

Once he left his room, Digit wandered the dark hall towards Jinx's dorm room. He wondered what she was doing as he approached her door. He was about to knock when he found a conspicuous wide gap in the mahogany surface. Being quite curious, Digit peered through it.

Inside the dorm room, he saw Jinx standing on her hind legs. But not only did she stand, she danced. Her back was turned to him as she swung her hips from side to side.

Digit watched her, captivated by her body and graceful movements like a zoologist watching a leaping Thompson's gazelle. He felt guilty for spying on her but couldn't tear his gaze away. It was like she had enchanted him with an invisible spell.

With each second past and twist and turn of Jinx's body, Digit started to feel strange on the inside. His blood warmed considerably, his heart pumped quicker than normal, and he felt rigidness in his l_ower_ extremities. What this change was Digit didn't understand, but it made him very uncomfortable.

"Enjoying the peep show, huh? Didn't think you wanted her that bad," said a familiar voice.

Digit nearly lost his skin as he jumped and turned to see Midnight and Shimmer padding towards him. They looked fatigued because beads of sweat popped out on their faces like acne. However, their toothy grins showed how energetic they were.

"Oh…I…hi Midnight, hi Shim," Digit said with an embarrassed smile. "I wasn't peeping. I was…I was…"

"Getting a sneak peek of Jinx's goodies?" Midnight guessed, smiling. Shimmer elbowed him in the side and shook her head.

"No, not really, I wanted to tell her the good news, but I…I got distracted by her dancing."

"Distractions aren't your strong suit then because you were looking hard, and your jaw was lower than a submarine."

"What's the good news?" Shimmer asked curiously. "The way you're smiling, it's something to roar about to the heavens, huh?"

Digit nodded vigorously, remembering the sight of his new inventions. "Yes, but I'll skip the roar. Picture it! Three new inventions constructed in an hour. Not bad, huh?"

"You made three new inventions?" Midnight raised an eye ridge in admiration. "Now that's dedication."

"It sure is," Shimmer agreed. "But have you finished your homework for you classes, Digit?"

Digit gasped and realized he had forgotten to write his essay for Volteer's class. He worked tirelessly to make the gadgets that he lost track of time.

"Nuts and bolts, I forgot!" Digit said. "Oh lord, I need to write that essay ASAP!"

He hurried to his room, waving goodbye to Midnight and Shimmer while running into walls.

"He's one of kind." Shimmer said shaking her head.

"No doubt there, Shim. But really, who says nuts and bolts anymore?"

To Be Continued….

**Next part will be up in due time. Now, say what you want. I'm out… (sings) **_**I like my beat down low and my top let back. **_


	20. The Wish List and Inventions Galore Par2

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 20- The Wish List & Inventions Galore- Part 2**

Later that night Arcanel rested in a bed in the infirmary, still unconscious but alive. He looked sedate under the robin's egg colored linens in spite of his accident. Faerie and Nubia gazed at him, deeply concerned by his current condition on account of his revealed secret. What if he never recovered? What if he woke and another wish was made? Was it possible to die from wish granting?

Both dragonesses hoped not.

"I…I h-hope he r-recovers," Faerie said, on the verge of tears. "I can't lose him…I don't know what I…what if he…"

"Calm yourself," Nubia said. She placed a paw on her friend's shoulder reassuring. "A troubled mind must be calm and balanced and expect the unexpected."

"But I feel like it's my fault."

"How so?"

Faerie shook her head. "I don't know, but the more I see him suffer, the more I want to tear out my heart."

"I understand your concern since he is your mate. However, misfortunes befall everyone and fate changes the course of our destinies. Besides, Arcanel has a tough spirit from what I sense."

Faerie smiled she was touched by Nubia's words of wisdom despite her young age.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I see into the souls of others and beyond," Nubia replied, "a special power that encompasses summoning spirits and communication with them."

Arcanel stirred in his sleep, brow furrowed. But he didn't wake or move his body. The sight worried Faerie deeply and she moved closer to his bedside.

Nubia watched her with watery pumpkin eyes. The emotions was so tangible she could reach out and stroke them like African lions. If Lupe ever became wounded, she wouldn't be able to contain her tears like Faerie.

As Faerie leaned forward over Arcanel's supine form, she kissed his forehead tenderly. His skin was cold at the touch. But her affectionate kiss warmed his flesh and elicited a response from he him. A smile touched his lips.

"Good night, Arcanel," Faerie said softly as she and Nubia left the room.

Arcanel relived the harsh memories in his dreams. He endured the mind numbing images, the greed of others, and his unhappiness during childhood. He wished not to experience these things but was forced to nonetheless.

The first image he discerned was his birth. He saw the torrid sandy dunes of a desert city. Eroded stone pillars bearing bizarre etchings of a language he never learned were fresh in his mind. Leather sheets twirled in the whipping gales like wounded birds. The golden brown sand devoured most of the ruined city, save for the stone altar.

Arcanel padded through the sand and ascended the steps of the altar. This place looks so familiar, he mused. He took each step knowing that what he would find was nothing good.

Once he reached the last step, Arcanel found a gray egg with violet spots. The egg rested faintly in a plush pillow like an unwanted child at an orphanage. It wiggled feebly from side to side, new life amidst the wasteland of death. Arcanel heard the tapping sounds while he watched the egg move. With every effort, the sadness Arcanel kept bottled up poured down his cheeks as rivers of tears. Why? Why was I born in a cruel land such as this?

Arcanel couldn't say and lifted his head when the egg shell cracked and and squeaks filled the air. Peering out from the safety of its shell, a small silver head with large round amethyst eyes. Its faint squeaks of helpessness only prolonged the pain deep in his heart. To see himself suffer again was too much to bear.

He turned away and shut his eyes, wanting the memory to fade away, but the squeaks didn't subside and echoed through his ears. Make it stop! Make it stop, please! He begged holding his head in his paws. No one heard him as the hatchling's noises grew louder until…the memory changed.

When Arcanel opened his eyes, he stood on a dirt road of a bustling village. The younger Arcanel rested beside a fox merchant and his stand full of expensive wares. Arcanel bristled remembering the russet fur, cunning smile, and bright green eyes. Zafran was the one who cared for the young dragon. He stood behind the stand and petted young Arcanel's head as he rested.

"Surch a fine day for business, eh, Arc?" His voice sounded raspy but lively among the chatter of the denizens. "Alas, no one wishes to purchase my wares. I wish I had lots of gold pieces."

Unfortunately, Zafran's wish became concrete reality and the first Arcanel granted. Soon enough, a purple cloud materialized above the fox's scruffy head. Shiny gold coins began to shower him like rain and he gasped in surprise, looking around for the cause of the phenomenon. He wondered where the coins came from as he pocketed each one.

"Strange? My wish came true, but how? No matter, I'll learn soon enough." He said scratching his chin. "I wish a had a flask of sparkling elixir. I'm quite parched."

Subsequently, Zafran searched his whereabouts until his eyes landed on young Arcanel. The silver dragon panted as if he ran a marathon. His stripes illuminated like emeralds and his eyes shifted to a bright silver hue. A purple cloud wafted from his chest, and with a groan of pain, Arcanel collapsed.

Zafran and the older Arcanel noticed the cloud float overhead. Nothing happened for moments as villagers strolled by with bewildered looks. Clouds never appeared from no where or were violet either. However, they didn't bother to investigate the mystery and moved on.

Arcanel watched the cloud. It lingered and issued a loud booming sound like a thunderclap. Zafran and the citizens started and gazed at the cloud, expecting something to fall. Sure enough, a shiny glass bottle fell from the cloud.

Younger Arcanel lunged and caught it in his paws. The purple cloud returned to his body, and he presented the gift to the fox that still looked skeptical.

Arcanel's memory change again and he found himself in a dungeon. Surrounding him was stone and darkness. And amid the blackness he heard rattling chains and a crackling whip. Arcanel peered through the nothingness, and fury and sympathy rose in his breast like a hot spring at what he saw.

Chained and shackled by his ankles and neck was his younger self, wounded and suffering greatly. Two figures stood over him with hoods bearing cross bone markings. Both held whips in their paws and struck his body repeatedly until blood cascaded and pain mounted. With each crack of the whip, he listened to the anguished cries and pleas to stop. But the words fell on deaf ears.

Arcanel wished he could end the torment, but this was only a memory—the past. If only…if only…I could change the past, Arcanel thought glumly. Why must I be damned with this power. What good is a wish if I can't grant my own?

No one had the answers for his life never was a happy one.

Soon the memory melted into darkness like ice cream, but his screams lingered. The sound caused Arcanel to hold his head in his paws and thrash about like a dying fish. The noise intensified and hands groped at his body. He wished for the nightmare to end, the screams to silence, and his pain to be healed.

He woke up screaming, his face drenched with sweat and heart thumping roughly in his chest. Arcanel noticed the bed linens wrapped snug around his body. Faerie, Spyro, Cynder, Digit, Lupe, Midnight, Shimmer, Jinx, and Nubia crowded around him.

"Oh Arcanel, you're okay!" Faerie cried happily and embraced him. "I'm glad you're okay! I don't know what I'd…Thank the Ancestors you're fine!"

"Ah, it's okay, Faerie, I'm cool," Arcanel said hugging her back. "I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you either."

"How are you feeling?" Spyro asked as Faerie finally broke the embrace.

"Still tired," Arcanel replied. "But everything's working fine."

"We heard about the accident and hoped you were okay."

"Mmm-Hmm, I remember. So what happened to Ember and the others?"

"Got their items confiscated and detention," Midnight replied.

"And how long was I out?"

"Two days," Cynder replied.

"Two days! What did I miss?"

"Not much," Digit replied in a reassuring voice. "Just more homework from Volteer and Cyril is what you've got. Don't worry. We won't have to turn it in until the end of the week."

"Why's that?" Arcanel asked sitting up.

"You mean you don't know," Lupe said grinning. His skin turned from white to gold in seconds with glee. Something about his smile told him something important was happening.

"Does it look like I know, Lupe?"

"No, but you should."

"It's the Festival of Love," Nubia said smiling.

"In other words, Mating Season starts in two days," Jinx said chuckling, noticing Arcanel's blank look. "It starts in two days. And I can tell that we'll go bonkers after one day for each other's body."

"You better believe it," Midnight grinned. "I can't wait to have alone time with Shim, anyway."

Shimmer rolled her eyes and thought, _Boys and their fantasies, what can you do?_

To Be Continued….

**To find out what happens, you'll have to read my first romantic one shot Temple Love. Beware, it's M-rated, but it will be really funny…especially in the case of Digit and Jinx. Until next time…adios, ciao, deuces, and peace. **


	21. After Thoughts and Ancient Legends1

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 21- After Thoughts and Ancient Legends- Part 1**

**Author's Note: **_21 chapters…that's incredible. I still wish everyone could read the other stories I have written, but beggars can't be choosers, right? Why doesn't anyone every read The Legend of Malice or Tribes of Destiny? _

Two days after Mating Season, life returned to normal at Temple Academy. Lessons were taught vigorously and through. Foods, from red meats to leafy vegetables, were eaten with smiles. In addition, students gossiped about their first mating experiences, particularly the males.

Digit couldn't help but reminisce about the experience. He still couldn't block out the sound of him farting and her making everything break or the sensations they felt. It still brought shivers done his spine and a new sense of swagger to him. Somehow, mating had made him feel as if he was a new dragon.

Ready to eat and resume his daily scholastic tasks, Digit grabbed a plate, filled with food, and sat at a table with Lupe, Midnight, Jasper, and Arcanel.

The delicious aromas permeating from the smoked sausages and eggs made him salivate as he began eating. He listened to the conversation the males shared while he ate. Apparently, their mating experiences seemed less mortifying than his did.

"Shim nearly murdered me," Midnight said. "I mean, she may be holy and all about light. Moreover, she's one hell of a dragoness. However, the technique and dominance she had over me was wicked. My loins are still hurting after that 'workout'."

"Sad, my brother, very sad," Lupe said patting his shoulder and taking a bite of his buttermilk biscuit. "Well…at least you're not a virgin anymore and you got some. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side, genius?"

"You didn't cry like a wimp."

Midnight popped him on the head and Lupe winced and laughed trying to stir up some humor. He suddenly grinned and asked, "Oh is that right, my chameleon friend? What was your experience like?"

Lupe said nothing and stared eating, his scales turning pink.

"Lupe?"

Lupe didn't reply, devouring his food, not wanting to share his story. Digit wondered why as he continued to eat and listen to the conversation.

"What's wrong? Nubia didn't bite and scratch you to death did she?" Midnight asked.

"Actually…she did and made me turn different colors…like the rainbow."

"Heh, you got off worse than I did," Midnight said laughing, mouthful of bacon. Once he stopped, he looked over at Arcanel and asked, "So how did you and Faerie get along?"

"Okay, just fine," he replied, "until she made a wish."

"What'd she wish for?" Jasper asked. "More muscles? Endurance? More time to hit skins?"

Arcanel blushed before he answered quietly, "She wished my love muscle was bigger."

No one said anything for a moment, looking at the silver dragon with blank expressions. Then they laughed, including Arcanel himself. Digit also found it amusing and laughed as well, trying to picture a wish being granted during something as intimate as mating. But when all eyes fell on him, he felt uncomfortable and knew they were curious about his alone time with Jinx.

"How'd it go with you and Jinx?" Midnight asked. "Did you two have a great time?"

Digit nodded. "Of course, we did. It was outrageous."

"Anything special happened?"

"Not really unless farting and breaking ceramics count."

Digit suddenly covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment before Cedric started laughing uncontrollably. Digit looked away embarrassed. So what if he had broke wind? He'd always done it countless times and the Gas Guzzler seemed to be malfunction at the worst of times.

"Oh my lord!" Lupe exclaimed, rolling across the floor in laughter. "Oh…oh man…I can't believe you…you actually farted when you mated….seriously, that's something I will remember for years. Oh this is hilarious."

Upset by their laughter, Digit abruptly rose from the table and stalked off. _Why can't they understand I'm just different? If the Gas Guzzler had just shocked me, I wouldn't have had that gas attack. Nevertheless, maybe it's not all bad. Maybe the condition I have is just apart of who I am. How I walk, how I talk, and everything else that makes me…me. _

TO BE CONTINUED….

**That's all I have so far. The next chapter will be awhile. My laptop messed up again and I'm waiting to get it back so be patient, okay? **

**If there's anything I should correct or change about this story from grammar, spelling, or story elements like plot, let me know. In addition, make sure to tell me what you like, what you didn't like, and what YOU think should happen next or be changed. **


	22. After Thoughts and Ancient Legends Part2

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 22- After Thoughts and Ancient Legends- Part 2**

Jinx couldn't take her eyes off Digit. Since the night she mated with him, she felt different and special like everyone else. For once, she felt like a normal dragoness—the kind that didn't break things by touch or cause natural disasters by mistake. She even saw herself as beautiful in spite of her flaws and appearance.

However, Jinx knew that the ability to cause misfortune was a part of her. Moreover, she had to accept it. _At least the burden is bearable_; she told herself, fondling her collar's stone dials, _thanks to Digit._

As she admired the inscriptions on the collar, Jinx listened to the conversation the females had. Mating experiences seemed to be the juiciest subject from the sounds of it.

"Heavens, the time Midnight and I had together was ridiculous," Shimmer said. "Matter of fact, it was incredible. Both us were tumbling, biting, going wild, this, that, and the other. It was scary at first, but after an hour I had fun."

"How about Midnight?" Sora asked. "Did he enjoy it too?"

Shimmer snorted. "You kidding? He loved it. The lovable oaf couldn't keep his paws off me. But when I went overboard he squealed and squirmed a little."

"Why?" Nubia asked curiously. Shimmer didn't answer at first, blushing red like a tomato.

"I…well, you see…I took control and really did a number on him. The pleasure was so overwhelming I could hardly stop myself."

"It was your animal doing that," Nubia explained. "Any time we enter a certain state of mind; we take on animalistic traits, especially in various situations like mating. It's nothing to blush about."

"I guess so…but what's it called?"

"Primal Bestias."

"Primal Bestias?"

Nubia nodded. "It's a state of mind where thoughts are frozen like ice and instincts control every you like voodoo. I experienced it myself with my love Lupe."

Shimmer suddenly looked at Nubia with interest when she mentioned the color changing dragon. The other females also turned to the brown dragoness too. Whatever happened between her and Lupe seemed to spark interest. In fact Jinx became interested as well.

"So Nubia," Shimmer began. "What was mating like for you and him?"

"Nothing, nothing special," she replied nervously. "Just some biting, scratching, and love are what we shared. However, Lupe did change colors."

Shimmer didn't press her for further details and turned to Faerie. "And what about you my butterfly-winged friend? How did you and Arcanel—you know—get down?"

"I'd rather not say," Faerie replied shyly.

"Oh c'mon, girl. You can tell us. We won't laugh, much."

"I don't think…"

"Please," Shimmer begged looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh pretty please, with a cherry on top, tell us. It won't hurt you, will it?"

"No, but I…"

"Just tell us for dragon's sake!"

"Okay!" Faerie sighed in exasperation. "Arcanel and I snuggled and kissed…and caressed each other like jewels."

She paused to see all the attention focused on her. Faerie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Apparently, the dragoness preferred not to be the center of attention. Jinx understood and flashed her an encouraging smile. Faerie returned the smile before continuing.

"Then…well, once we were comfortable, the real magic happened."

"Go on, this is going to be good," Shimmer prompted, leaning forward, her blue eyes bright with interest.

"We mated, and I don't know how to describe it. Nevertheless, the sensation felt exhilarating…like I was in a distant world. All was fine until I accidently…um…made a wish."

"What'd you wish for?"

Faerie blushed deeply and didn't answer, taking a bite of food, which she barely touched. A moment of awkward silence passed as the females came to a unanimous guess. _Ten coins says she wanted Arcanel's love muscle bigger_, Jinx thought with a humorous smile.

"The wish was that Arcanel was bigger in the love muscles, isn't it?" Shimmer said grinning.

Faerie's face grew redder and she choked on a chunk of muffin. Fortunately, Cynder slapped her on the back and the dark purple dragoness swallowed and nodded.

"Well you know what they say." Shimmer shrugged with an energetic laugh. "Bigger is better. And apparently, Arcanel was lacking."

Consequently, all the dragonesses laughed and continued eating their hearty breakfast. They ate smoked sausages, muffins, eggs, and bacon. Jinx ate few portions and let her attention drift to Digit, who ate hungrily, goggles bobbling with each bite taken. _Ah, that's why I love you Diggy_, she remarked silently. _You're so cute but comical at the same time_. She reminisced about the night she and he mated, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Jinx? Jinx? Earth to Jinx! JINX!"

Jinx jumped and whirled around in her chair. "Sorry about that…I…um…I got distracted for a bit and remembered something."

"We've noticed," Cynder said chuckling. "You and Digit must've hit it off and had a great time mating, huh?"

"And while we're on the subject," Shimmer began, placing an arm on Jinx's shoulder, "why don't you give us the story? How'd it go down in the bedroom?"

"Great," Jinx replied bluntly, annoyed by the question. "Smiles and merriment are all that happened. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, after you tell us what happened?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. We mated like it was no tomorrow. Digit farted and I broke stuff. Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom, end of story."

Before anyone could respond, Jinx rose from her seat and left the mess hall. Minutes later she heard a gong boom, signifying the start of the first class was going to begin. Well, at least class isn't as personal, Jinx thought. For once in my life, just once, I'm going to listen to Volteer's lesson and try not to think about mating or Digit.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Temple Love is known posted if you want to see what happened during Mating Season between Spyro, Cynder, Digit, and Jinx. Next chapter will be updated soon, so look out for it. **

**P.S. Tell me why the chapters are good and how they can be better when you review next time. I need better feedback. **


	23. After Thoughts and Ancient Legends Part3

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 23- After Thoughts and & Ancient Legends- Part 3**

**A'N's: Sorry for the long wait. I promise to update a bit faster. It's time to make a comeback, baby! **

**Dawn, Dusk, Ambrose, Aurora, Gale, Gaia, Torrent, and Maelstrom the Ancient Dragon Legends belong to Helix Drago. **

**Digit, Jinx, Arcanel, Faerie, Lupe, and Nubia belong to me. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragon. Sora and Jasper belong to Luna345. Blizzerd and Zero belong to dragonking09**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Volteer patiently waited for his students to arrive, his eyes glazed with excitement. Today was the perfect day to teach them about the ancient dragon legends. Not only had these dragons been the first to realms, but they contributed their elements and gifts to their offspring in numerous ways. Volteer had already read ten archaic volumes about the first electric—masters of thunder and lightning.

As the electric dragon elder leaned forward in his seat, he sorted the stationery and sighed. Fervent in his lesson plan, Volteer wondered if anyone took interest in his class. Usually, most, if not all, students ignored him or slept soundly, especially Spyro, Midnight, and Lupe. As a result, he came to a valid conclusion—his lessons were monotonous and conventional. Volteer knew that education could be attained from books and studying…

Suddenly, the morning gong rang out. Ah, time for the scholastic expedition to continue without further delay, he thought with a smile. But the smile grew wider when he hatched an idea.

Picking up a ragged tome titled: Ancient Legends, Lore, and Myths of the Dragon Realm, Volteer tossed it into the nearest stone shelf. Then he opened a burlap sack he kept concealed behind his desk and pulled out strange artifacts—a golden arrowhead, thorny wreath, a dented battle helmet, and other rare items. Surely the students wouldn't want to miss this, Volteer thought. I'm such a genius!

Once breakfast ended and the students had sat down, Volteer started the lesson with a big smile.

"Welcome back, class. I trust your time during went well, eh? Good. Now it's time for your next lesson—Ancient Legends, Myths, and Lore."

Everyone groaned in protest, Midnight, Lupe, and Spyro being the loudest. However, Digit seemed to take interest. He leaned forward in his seat and listened to what Volteer was about to say.

"Is this going to be another boring book work kind of thing?" Midnight asked.

Volteer shook his head and glared at him, as if insulted. "Not today, but it shall not kill you to do some. Speaking of book work, you could use improvement on your penmanship."

"Now as I was explaining," Volteer began, "today we'll learn about the Ancient Dragon Legends. These dragons were the first to roam the realm and beyond, mastering their element. Also, one in every thousand dragons is a direct descendant of one of the eight."

"Who's the original eight?" Blizzerd asked.

"An interesting question, indeed, Blizzerd…Let's see, if my memory serves me correct, then the names are Ambrose of Fire, Aurora of Ice, Maelstrom of Electricity, Torrent of Water, Dawn of Light, Dusk of Darkness, Gale of Wind, and Gaia of Earth."

"That's awesome!" Lupe cried. "How do you know if someone's a descendant?"

Volteer smiled and turned to the desk he stood in front of, revealing eight items. Each glowed in a lucid aura as if life still resided in them.

"I'm glad you asked," he said picking up a fishtail and golden arrowhead. "Each ancient dragon of legend passed down a special item from their body that only one of their purest descendants could hold. They're called glyphs and hold great power and ensure that the ancient legend's spirit lives on after one has died. The glowing represents their spirits."

He slowly began to walk around the room, holding the fish tail and arrowhead above the students' heads.

"If the glyph brightens and you hear that legend's voice, it means you're a descendant," Volteer explained.

When he reached Sora and Spyro's desk the light cast by the glyphs intensified.

"Looks like you two are descendants of Ambrose and Torrent," he said handing Sora the fish tail and Spyro the golden arrowhead.

"Thanks! I didn't think I was that special," Sora said smiling. "But I'll treasure this for sure."

Spyro didn't reply and merely examined it with an astonished expression and nodded his thanks. He fondled the arrowhead curiously and felt a wave of remembrance rush through him. The glyph brought memories of Ignitus and the first time he entered the Dragon Temple when he was younger.

"My pleasure," Volteer said. "My previous mentors entrusted me with these before they passed away."

Soon the electric dragon prowled the class room again with glyphs to determine who the descendants were. Midnight and Shimmer were the spitting images of Dusk and Dawn. Cynder smiled when she found out she was the descendant of Gale. To everyone's surprise Arcanel turned out to be Maelstrom's descendant while Blizzerd learned she was descended from Aurora.

"Are you sure?" Arcanel asked frowning. "It has to be a mistake. I have no element."

"The ancient legend makes no mistakes. He chose you, not the glyph." Volteer said.

That left one glyph, the descendant of Gaia the Ancient Earth Legend. And for someone odd reason, one part of him wanted him to be it. However, the other side thought differently.

As Volteer approached him with a thorny wreath, he saw it glow brighter in a dark green aura. All eyes turned in his direction and he wished he were back in his dorm inventing. Moreover, he heard a soft female speaking to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand the words.

"Quite a surprise, I must say," Volteer said. "But you're Gaia's descendant, Digit."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. The Chronicler

**Temple Academy**

**Chapter 24- The Chronicler **

**Author's Note: **_142 reviews, ^_^…didn't think I'd get that many but okay. And before I'd continue with the story I'd like to say thanks for encouraging me to continue and helping me out with my writing. If you can please check out some of my other stories—they're not so bad if you look at them. Please? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. _

After Volteer's lesson on ancient legends, Spyro padded down the corridor. He thought deeply about the gold talon given to him; not to mention he was Ambrose's living descendant. Could this mean he was closer to learning about his ancestry? What if Ignitus turned out to be a blood relative?

It sounded too good to be true. But Spyro was determined to know and honestly believed it was possible. Since the confrontation with Cynder, first stepping in the Dragon Temple, and the war Ignitus done all he could to prepare him for the real world. He had trained him vigorously in combat, guided him through the Belt of Fire, and sacrificed so Spyro could fight Malefor.

The young purple dragon nearly broke down in tears remembering those bittersweet memories. No matter how much he suppressed them, they always rushed back.

Suddenly, Spyro felt a wave of fatigue. His legs turned to jelly and the floor rose to meet him. The world went black as he lost control of his subconscious

**TALENT SHOW **

**FRIDAY AT 8PM **

**IN THE TEMPLE CAVERN THEATER **

**SPONSERED BY HEADMASTER CYRIL **

"Imagine that," Ember said giggling. "It sounds like fun. I definitely want to join this show."

She always wanted to express herself and show everyone her talents. As a result, she decided to sign up and wrote her name on the dotted line on the straw colored parchment. Digit, Jinx, Midnight, and Shimmer watched the pink dragoness skip away stifling their laughter. Once she disappeared around the corner, they approached the poster, examining it.

"Talent show, eh?" Midnight said. "No thanks, I'd rather read a book then embarrass myself."

"But you hate reading," Shimmer said with a laugh. "Besides, I find it way better than lessons."

The ivory dragoness leaned forward and signed the poster with a sleek ink-dipped claw. Digit could see the bottle excitement shining in her gold eyes. She must've had a talent worth sharing.

"You're entering the show?"

Shimmer smiled and nodded. "There's more to life than training and fighting, Middy. Are you two going to enter too?"

Jinx shrugged. "I'll think about it. If homework doesn't murder me first, I'll join."

"I'm too busy and get stage fright easily," Digit admitted when they turned to him.

However, stage fright was an understatement. He had stage terror, especially in front of large audiences. Moments like that were just begging for him to embarrass him. In turn it would result in a loud break of wind.

"I'm sure those inventions can wait," Midnight said. "I know you have talent."

"I don't."

Midnight snorted. "That's hard to believe. You fart, invent, and fight. You have talent."

"Well…there is one thing."

"What?"

"My mother taught me to sing."

"Like a bird," Midnight joked. "Terrific…if you enter, you and Jinx could do a duet. Anyway, Shim and I will you see you two later. I'm itching to go training again."

With that Midnight coiled his tail and pulled Shimmer along.

"You can sing?" Jinx asked with an incredulous look.

Spyro groaned as the world came into focus. Scribbling sounds followed by quiet humming filled his ears. When he opened his eyes, Spyro found himself in the Chronicler's lair. He recognized the familiar shelves of ancient tomes and scrolls, the eerie sapphire radiance, and the tranquility as he rose to his feet.

Slowly, he ambled down the narrow passageway. He followed the faint sounds wondering why the Chronicler had contacted him on such short notice Maybe the Chronicler had foreseen a new foe that posed a serious threat to him. Maybe it was an ominous sign that misfortune would befall him. Whatever it may have been, Spyro was adamant to find out.

When he located the Chronicler and his inner sanctum, Spyro blinked in astonishment to see a familiar face. Looming over a stone podium, snout deep in an ancient leather bound book was Ignitus. Spyro couldn't believe—the fire guardian was the new Chronicler! After all those sentimental thoughts he had, mourning his mentor's death and trying to recall the good times, Spyro could finally speak with Ignitus again. Barely able to contain his happiness, Spyro dashed forward into the spacious room and embraced him.

Ignitus smiled when Spyro hugged him and returned the gesture before breaking apart.

"It's wonderful to see you again after the war ended, Spyro."

"I've missed you so much!" Spyro said. "I thought you were gone forever. You're the Chronicler now?"

Ignitus nodded. "After I died, the previous Chronicler, Arbarus, granted me his position to archive the lives of dragons and creatures alike. Not to mention I will savor the pleasure of reading many tomes and scrolls. However, that isn't why you're here. There's something I must explain before you return to reality."

"It is bad news?" Spyro asked.

"No, but it is something I should've told you from the start."

Ignitus placed his quill in a clay bowl containing black ink. He turned to Spyro with somber blue eyes changed from their normal vivacious red hue. A moment of silence passed before the silvery-blue dragon spoke.

"For years I've kept this secret from you because I wanted to make sure you were prepared to understand the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….the truth is…I'm your father, Spyro."

Spyro was at a loss of words as his jaw dropped in shock and happiness. The two stared at each other for a long time, silent understanding shining in both their eyes. Spyro felt happy that he finally knew who one of his birth parents and was tempted to hug him, but the world spun and he blacked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	25. Chapter 29

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 25- Big News- Part 1 **

**Author's Note: **_Like the title says, there is big news. First off, this story is coming to an end. I don't know how many more chapters will be left, but I'm guessing somewhere around 10 chapters or less. And this and the next chapters will also tell big news. Sorry for the LONG wait…I've been preparing for college so far and I can't wait to go. I have a lot to get finished. Enjoy the chapter.___

Before the young purple dragon could ask another question, a wave of fatigue struck him like lightning. He felt dizzy and delirious once again and with a toss of his head, he collapsed to the floor. The last he saw of the new Chronicler was the dragon smiling warmly at him. Spyro also sworn he could have heard Ignitus say a compassionate farewell adding on the words, "my dear son". As he slipped into the bottomless abyss of unconsciousness, the world went black.

"Spyro? Spyro? Wake up!" A soft voice called out to him. It was soft and female. Moments, later something nuzzled his cheek.

Drowsy from the paranormal excursion and its effects, Spyro jerked his head and opened his eyes. The concrete world was blurry at first glance but shifted to its normal contrast when time progressed. Nothing seemed to ail him except the intense headache. After he recovered and got his bearings, Spyro glanced up at the kneeled form. It was Cynder. And she appeared worried from the look on her face. Remnants of watery tears were close to trickling down her cheeks as she blinked them back and smacked him on the cheek.

"What happened to you?" Cynder demanded. "I tried everything to wake you, but you were out cold. You nearly scared the elements out of me."

"I met the Chronicler," Spyro replied grinning from horn to horn.

"Why's that something to smile about?"

"Because there's a new Chronicler and he's someone we know."

"Fascinating," Cynder said. "Why don't you tell me later? Right now, we have to go to Aerial Tactics Class. We're already ten minutes late."

Spyro wanted to her tell the good news, but never got a word in edgewise. Coiling his tail with hers, Cynder hastily lead the way to class.

Digit found Aerial Tactics rigorous and wearisome beyond all measure. Learning to fly was harder than he thought. And the fact Headmaster Cyril taught the class made it worse. Compared to the other teachers at Temple Academy, he showed himself to be a harsh critic and perfectionist. In addition, he was a stickler for homework and learning from one's mistakes.

If Cyril wanted him to perform a triple barrel roll, Digit did so, making many mistakes in the process. Sometimes his wingspan wasn't on point or extended to full length. Other moments Digit crashed into things while in flight, becoming distracted or day dreaming. As a result, Headmaster Cyril dished out a heaping of icy criticism. Even a simple miscalculation in judging the weather and air pressure resulted in Cyril giving him a poor grade.

The thought of failure and criticism pushed his buttons, one too many. One day he would be pushed too far by his teacher and lose his control of his boiling anger. Digit concealed the resentment and anger to himself, settling in a seat at the back of the subterranean classroom. It was a capacious setting with stalagmites and stalactites interspersed throughout and stone circular tables that looked older than Cyril himself. He focused his attention on the subject matter as best he could. But the interesting sights of the cavern diverted it from time to time. Not to mention, Cyri's voice hadn't carried to the back of the chamber so Digit heard pieces of the lecture.

_It doesn't matter, _Digit thought. _He always picks on me, Lupe, Blizzerd, Flame, and Jinx. Yet he praises Mignight, Shimmer, Sora, Cedric, and even Ember. What do they have that makes them so special? If anything why can't I fly as well as them? Maybe it's just something that I can do, but it isn't a talent. Maybe…_

Suddenly, a knock sounded against the thick wooden doors. Cyril sighed in exasperation. Padding over to the doors, unbolting the locks, he opened it. Spyro and Cynder entered the cavern classroom taking their seats with Midnight, Shimmer, Blizzerd, and Zero.

"Can you two explain why you explain why you were late?" Cyril asked icily. "You know I do not tolerate tardiness."

"I went to see," Spyro began to explain, but Cynder cut him off. She placed a hand over his mouth.

"He went to see the librarian Memora," Cynder said.

"My niece huh, what was he doing there?"

"Reading books, of course. Spyro can't get enough of them."

"I thought Spyro disliked reading."

Cynder hesitated. "He…He does, but he loves to tear them up and use them like confetti. Isn't that right, Spy?"

Spyro nodded.

"See, what I tell you? I had been walking straight to you class when I noticed him enter the library. So I breezed inside, saved him from eating a book, and well….here we are."

Cyril looked unconvinced. Digit understood that the teacher didn't believe the excuse one bit. Accordingly, he glared at both of them and said, "Think I was hatched from my egg yesterday? Detention for both of you! Now take your seats!"

Cynder went wide-eyed in shock and hung her head. Spyro merely smiled and shrugged. _Why is he smiling, _Digit wondered. _Detention isn't a fun place you want to go to unless…Maybe there's a valid reason to explain this. Or he could be in a joyful mood today. _Digit had no idea, but turned to the front to listen to the entire lesson…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**My OC's belong to me. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragoon. Sora and Jasper belong to Luna345. Blizzerd and Zero belong to the Dragonking09. **


	26. The Stigma

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 26- The Stigma **

**Author's Note: **_The Stigma is a parasitic creature of my own creation that has a body like a cat, four pupils-less white eyes, pointed ears, and the ability to phase through solid objects and living things. Plus, stigma is one of my favorite words defined as a "mark of disgrace".____This among other things will serve a conflict in the story as we near the end. Especially for Arcanel—now, enjoy the story. _

Perched atop the rocky ledges of the capacious cavern, surveying the chamber filled with dragons, a deadly parasitic creature sniffed the air. The catlike animal was searching for a host dragon to devour from the inside out. He swiveled his long angular head from side to side, bone white eyes inconspicuous and unwavering. Numerous scents flooded his nostrils, some sweet, others musky and unappealing. But the Stigma didn't care for smells, what interested him was the sight of Arcanel.

_Shelter good, _the Stigma thought chattering in delight, clicking his sharp yellow teeth. Arcanel definitely was the perfect host or victim for "shelter" as the Stigma saw fit. He thrived of off dragons like Arcanel because they were the most vulnerable. No internal elemental power to help element-deprived dragons. However, the Stigma had to reassure himself it was safe to invade. One false move could end his life.

Tensing his furry, salt-and-pepper body like a metal coil, the Stigma emitted an invisible beam of sound called echo corpus, which functioned like an X-ray, to scope the confines of Arcanel's internal structure. He reassured himself that his next victim was vacant of all elemental power. The Stigma hoped no power dwelled within the target dragon for elemental energy was lethal to its species. It burned like fire and made finding sustenance near impossible.

The process lasted for at least five minutes before a decision could be reached. Once the Stigma finished its in depth examination, through the organs, the bloodstream, and bones, he licked his lips hungrily. _Shelter good, food better, _the Stigma thought as it watched him from the recess of the rock wall.

Soon the parasitic creature would relish the feast of a lifetime. No longer would he have to wonder about eating meager scraps and carrion. For this time, he would dine off flesh, blood, and meat from. And once Arcanel was alone, the Stigma would seize the moment—a moment where his starvation would end and the gluttony began. Arcanel's blood and life force would nourish the Stigma in no time. And once it inhabited Arcanel's body, there was nothing any mortal could do to stop it.

Waiting for Arcanel to leave the cavern that was fashioned—or appeared to be a classroom—agitated him. So to amuse himself while time slipped by at a lethargic pace, the Stigma began to claw the walls and ate spiders, straying into his line of sight. It seemed like ages for the Stigma lay in hiding in the crevice before he decided to leave his hiding spot. Ambling slowly towards the orifice, he squeezed his head through the gap and peered down at the spectacle below.

The dragons looked like ants from his precarious perch and established themselves behind stone tables shaped like flat circular saw blades. Each had their eyes focused on the blue ice dragon that constantly jabbered in a language he didn't comprehend—however, he found him to be the source of the irritating talk. Nothing was worth feeding from Cyril. The ice dragons were responsible for the near extinction of his kind. But now that time had passed, the Stigmas were making a comeback and would be in stronger numbers.

Nonetheless, the Stigma wasn't concerned about being discovered. It only had its sights trained on Arcanel, who was fighting the urge to nod off. But the Stigma knew why he was trying hard not to. The echo corpus not only presented him with a few of a creatures internal structure from muscle tissue to bone structure, but it also left the victim slightly fatigued and dizzy. _Shelter good, food better, host be mine, _the Stigma said with a voracious expression in its eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**The Stigma will also play an important role in the next couple chapters and cause conflict for the students, teachers, and other characters. Not to mention, the Talent Show will also come on. Make sure to read and review. Correct me if you see any mistakes, not just grammatical, literary as well. **


	27. Big News Part 2

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 27- Big News Part 2**

**I don't own any Spyro characters. I own Digit, Jinx, Arcanel, Faerie, Lupe, and Nubia. Midnight and Shimmer belong to Midnight the Dragon. Any other characters belong to their respective owners. **

**I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is I'm not quitting. Bad news is that I'm starting college in the next week or so on the August the 18****th****. More good news, all classes are morning so I'll still be online around the evenings, if I can. Just don't expect so many. **

Arcanel heaved a sigh of relief when Headmaster Cyril finally dismissed them. Even though the beautiful day was his to indulge in, he still had the agony of doing homework. Sure it seemed like he and the other students were being buried in mountains of assignments. But Arcanel didn't mind the work. In fact, to him, one dragon's loss is another dragon's gain. He had already mastered barrel rolls and dives and learned important dates in draconic history and much more.

Even if he possessed no elemental powers or physical dexterity like Midnight or Shimmer or Spyro, Arcanel had something better. He had the drive to succeed. He had a beautiful mate. And he even had a special power that everyone took for granted.

As he ambled down the sandstone hall, weaving through the flood of students, posters were displayed everywhere and caught his attention. Apparently, a special event was taking place at Temple Academy. Curious about the posters, Arcanel stopped before a column and examined it.

_A talent show? Here at school, what fun, _Arcanel grumbled. _Too bad, I don't have any talent. _

Arcanel continued to plod along, not glancing back the posters. So what if he didn't have talent, the young wish-granting dragon convinced himself he was somebody. He didn't need to perform crazy death-defying stunts, elaborate dance routines, or show-boat athletic ability. There were more pressing matters to attend to now. Still, part of him desired a taste of the spotlight, his chance at glory.

"Hey, Arcanel, how are you?" Faerie asked, trotting towards him. A serene smile was plastered over her pretty face. Her dark violet scales glistened beautifully like jewelry straight from the crystal mines. No matter how forlorn or alone he felt, seeing and being next to Faerie made his heart lift off and soar like a space shuttle.

"Great, never better," Arcanel replied, forcing a smile. "I'm glad you're here. Days like this are much better looking at your gorgeous face."

Faerie blushed and shyly traced a paw across the floor. "Gosh, I…Thanks! But I'm not that pretty. Just fine, I guess."

"No, you are. No question about it."

"Oh Arcanel…" Faerie gazed into his eyes. "You're so sweet and considerate. It's lovely to see you now…I wanted to ask if you seen those posters…for the talent show?"

Arcanel nodded.

"It sounds exciting! Are…Are you joining the show?"

"No."

"Aw…why won't you join?"

"I have no talent." _Nothing anyone would find awesome, riveting, or spectacular, _Arcanel thought. "It's not for me anyway. I'm okay with not being onstage though. What about you? Are you auditioning?"

Faerie nodded. "I love to sing, but…but I'm super duper shy, especially…in crowds. I was hoping…maybe…I don't know…if you and I could sing together."

"A duet," Arcanel said nervously. "I don't think so…I'm a terrible, awful singer. I make crows sound like songbirds."

"Not if we practice. What's the worst that can happen?"

_I could die of embarrassment for starters. _Arcanel sighed. He thought deeply on whether to join. On the bright side, he and Faerie could have fun together and share a very special moment. Then again moping like a lone hermit crab might suit him. Still, he took a deep breath and made his choice after silent deliberation.

"Please, please, pretty please!" Faerie begged.

"Throw in hugs and kisses and I'm in," Arcanel said.

"Hooray!"

Immediately, she wrapped him in a constricting hug. Arcanel gasped and could hardly breathe. But Faerie soon realized this and let go. Taking his tail in hers, she led him down the hall, tugging and pulling hard. Arcanel smiled, happy to see her in high spirits.

The Stigma growled in frustration. He missed the perfect opportunity to attack his target—Arcanel. What infuriated him most was the presence of the stupid female dragon. From his keen observation of, hidden in the mouse hole in the wall, the two were mates.

Somehow, someway, his chance would come. And no one was going to stop him from feasting on Arcanel's energy. But for now, the Stigma bided his time and watched from the comfort of the shadows.

"Show me what you got, Spyro!"

Midnight grinned with enthusiasm. The sparring match was about to begin and he finally got the chance he wanted—to fight the purple dragon of legend himself. Since his arrival at Temple Academy with his mate Shimmer, the classes and his girlfriend, kept him occupied. All the thorough lessons on how to nose dive, control elements using breathing and the mind, and the sort simply almost drove him to the breaking point.

Now that Midnight had the chance, he savored the moment. Bending his knees, crouching a bit, and unfurling his crimson wings, he prepared for the fight of a lifetime. Spyro did the same and twisted his neck to the side, making loud popping sounds. His amethyst eyes were aglow with the fire of competitiveness and arrogance. Making the first move, Spyro spat three huge fireballs at Midnight. Each hissed and hungered for his flesh.

Midnight jumped sideways to avoid the attack. The fireballs grazed nothing but air and exploded on impact against the wall. Awesome opening move, he thought. This beats homework and listening to that windbag Volteer any day, that's for sure.

Responding to the attack, Midnight blasted at Spyro. Five blackish- purple orbs rapidly shot towards Spyro who dodged nimbly. He grinned smugly and let loose a volley of fire balls and flaming spears from his maw.

Midnight smirked. He ducked the fireballs aimed at his head. Then he danced around the fire spears, bobbing and weaving from left to right like a spry little rabbit. Hoping to impress Spyro with something phenomenal, he took a running leap into the air. Once airborne his wings folded into his spine and back. He began to hover above ground.

Spyro's mouth fell open in shock. Midnight understood the look and laughed. He could fly without even using his wings for a short time. Personally, he invented the technique himself and practiced it many times—night and day. No one else could do it but him.

"I call it…the Phantom's Flight," Midnight said. "A move I made up. I can float without flapping my wings by making myself lighter than air."

Spyro was still gaping at him. Never had he seen any dragon perform a trick like that before. Midnight took it as an invitation to attack. Releasing all the power in his body to float, gravity taking over, Midnight dropped from the air like a rock. He tackled Spyro. The two went rolling and snarling across the floor.

Finally snapping awake from the trance, Spyro clawed at his opponent. Midnight gritted his teeth. Hind claws raked his underbelly. He gave of a yelp of surprise when Spyro flipped him over and into the wall. Before he knew it, Spyro was on his belly and held claws to his throat. A triumphant smile split his face.

"Underestimate me and you'd be dead right now," Spyro said. "Give up?"

"You wish." Midnight smirked. "Hey, Spyro, you got something on your forehead."

"I do."

"Yeah—a big bump, right between your eyes."

Spyro slowly glanced upwards. While he was distracted, Midnight leaned forward and head butted Spyro square in the face. As a result, Spyro cried out and stumbled back.

Rising to his feet, excitement manifesting on the shadow dragon's face, Midnight waited for Spyro to recover. Let the battle continue, he told himself silently.

Jinx panted heavily. She collapsed onto her plush bed, jet black scales rising and falling with each breath. Who knew dancing burned calories and helped lose weight so quickly? She thought. Yet she never cared about how much weight was lost or appearances.

In fact, a trivial notion like that never crossed her mind. She saw dancing as her self-expression, her drive, and her passion.

Whenever she swished her hips and stomped her feet, it felt like a spirit had possessed her. Whether music was playing or silence paid attention the shadow dragoness danced anyway. And with the current talent show coming in four days, she couldn't wait to show off her skills. Moreover, Jinx wanted to show her friends and Digit how talented she was.

When she finally recovered from her dance routine, Jinx sat up and glanced about her dorm room. Tidy and a tad dark, nothing seemed out of place. Textbooks were stacked on her bedside table. Her knick-knacks rested on shelves, untouched since the semester began. One particular item, though, was valuable to her. She kept it hidden from everyone, even Digit. If anyone found out, she would die of embarrassment.

Climbing out of bed, Jinx balanced herself on all fours. She slowly ambled over to the dust-covered bookcase. Jinx topped before it and scanned the room. She didn't want anyone eavesdropping on her.

The books lining the shelf weren't the kind a normal teenage dragoness had. Jinx searched the line of almanacs, encyclopedias, spell books, and vignettes. When she found the black leather book she had been searching for, she plucked it off the shelf. HOW TO CUT A RUG: A DRAGON'S GUIDE TO DANCING was emblazoned upon its cover in gold letters. Despite its worn state, the book provided her with the secrets of dancing, complete with diagrams and explanations. Without it she felt empty and plain; however, what lay inside was treasured more than the book itself.

Jinx cracked the book open. She quickly flipped through the yellowed pages, brow furrowed in concentration. It had to be here somewhere. A toothy smile split her face when she reached the desired page.

Ignoring the printed words and pictures, Jinx gazed down at the object nestled between the pages. Crafted in the likeness of a fox was a rag doll. But Jinx knew well not to judge on appearances because most deceived the eyes. What lay in her book was a magic rag doll. One she imbued with her own black magic.

The rag doll was keenly made of bits of thread and leather. To represent its eyes, two buttons, one large and black, the other small and blue were sown into the fabric. Jinx had even garbed her doll in a dainty green dress she made herself.

Since the young dragoness roamed the ends of the earth, no one cared for her. No one loved her. Not a shred of sympathy was shown towards Jinx. The only feelings they had were cold-hearted stares, malediction, and rage. However, through the calamitous years, through the blood, sweat, and tears, Jinx survived it all. And the rag doll was her only friend during those bittersweet, severe times.

Fighting the urge to break down in tears, Jinx scooped the rag doll. Oh, Sempra, what would I do without you? Jinx thought. The rag doll's stitched mouth shifted and curled into a smile and patted her paw as if to comfort her.

"Thanks, Sempra, you rock," Jinx murmured, wiping away her tears.

The rag doll fox continued to smile and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Jinx laughed. "It's an expression, Sempra. It means you're the best."

Sempra nodded faintly in understanding. Jinx nuzzled her and whispered, "I gotta go right now to eat dinner, but I promise I'll be back lickety-split."

Without another word passing, she placed Sempra back in the book and closed it. Jinx leaned up on her hind claws and put the black book back in its place.

The Temple Academy mess hall howled with excitement and intense conversation. Cooks in the kitchen served silver platters of quince pie, rib-eye steaks, and other tasty delicacies. Memora, Cyril's niece and the librarian, babbled to Carrodor, Terrador's nephew and caretaker, who nodded quietly. Even the students, who ate hungrily and finished their daily lessons, wouldn't quiet down. Professor Kyo, however, like always, was reticent and eating amidst the noise. Still he seemed in higher spirits, occasionally smiling at his daughter Cynder.

In turn Cynder returned it and continued to eat.

"_Daaamn!_ What the hell happened to you guys," Lupe said, approaching the table and looking at Spyro and Midnight. The white color-changing dragon took a seat between Nubia and Digit chuckling.

"We sparred, duh!" Midnight replied through black eyes and bruises on his face. "Spyro here is no joke."

Spyro grinned through the same amount of wounds and a slashed cheek.

"His title is legend." Cynder laughed. "You shouldn't forget that."

"Yeah. Whatever. It still was kick ass, right?"

"Right," Spyro replied with a swollen lip. He was covered in equal amount of wounds and bruises as Midnight. "Still, we probably took it too far."

"Imagine that," Cynder murmured with a sarcastic smile. "Next time why not spar together instead of against one another."

"No way, where's the challenge and excitement in that, Cynder?"

"Yeah, who needs to fight a dummy?" Midnight grinned, patting Spyro on the shoulder. "I got one right here."

Everyone around the table burst into laughter, except Spyro. He shot Midnight a dark look.

Once their laughter settled, Cynder decided to change the subject.

"So, Digit, what inventions have you been making so far?"

"I'm glad you asked," Digit began. "To this point I'm building efficient, shock-resistant, power-amplifying enhancers-the latest and greatest device to be made since the invention of the wheel."

"Right…sounds intriguing, but explain it in simple talk, please."

"Indeed, I don't speak geek," Midnight muttered. Shimmer elbowed him. "What? I don't."

Before Digit could respond, the doors opened. Everyone in the mess hall fell silent, and the Dragon Elders entered. The first to enter the mess hall was Headmaster Cyril, then Volteer, and finally Terrador. However, a fourth dragon entered right after Terrador.

He gathered everyone's attention as he leisurely ambled down the sandstone floor, nonchalant and suave. His crimson scales flickered and was blinding to look at. His golden eyes scoured the room, committing every face to memory. But what astounded Cynder and the students was the lion's mane on his scaly head.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	28. Big News Part 3

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 28- Big News Part 3**

**Author's Notes:**_This story isn't just about the OC's. It is about Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame too. Basically it's about everyone trying to adjust to school life and overcome life challenges that are just as difficult as those that involve fighting and war. _

_Besides, I try to tell different points of view. How come no one reads this story anymore is my question? _

_T_T _

_Let's continue… _

Curiosity hushed everyone in the mess hall. Not one word passed between the students who shifted in their seats. They couldn't tear their eyes from the strange dragon. It wasn't everyday one saw a dragon with a lion's mane.

Like everyone else, Cynder wondered who he was. She had never seen a creature like him before. Was he the last of his kind like Arcanel? Were there others like him?

Cynder watched as the Dragon Elders and the newcomer walked between the dining tables. Headmaster Cyril looked serious and haughty which everyone adjusted too. Terrador on the other hand seemed very happy and supportive of the relationship his nephew and Cyril's niece shared. Cynder noticed how he smiled warmly at Carrodor and Memora. Turning her attention, Cynder looked at Volteer. The electric dragon's face shone with fervor and weariness. _Probably joyful about handing out more brain-draining assignments and homework,_ Cynder groaned.

The dragon soaked up the undivided attention like a sponge. Cynder could tell he was the cocky, outgoing type. To her he seemed like the kind to love and leave a dragoness or brag about winning a game or tournament. However, he presented himself as one smooth operator and body builder with charm and subtlety.

As he passed each table, he flashed wining smiles at the females with dazzling white perfect teeth. In turn the females either blushed deeply or whispered amongst each other. The males even envied him. When he glided by her table, he batted an eyelid at Cynder, Jinx, Nubia, and Shimmer. Cynder tried hard not to appear awkward and shy, but she felt her cheeks warm like a microwave oven. Spyro growled his jealously at the dragon but was ignored.

Headmaster Cyril directed everyone's attention to him once the teachers were seated. He waved the dragon to the lion-mane dragon to an empty seat at the grand table where the teachers and staff settled. Finally, the evening gathering could begin.

"What's the matter?" The dragon laughed. "Cat got your tongue? Or is it dragon got your tongue?"

All the students still stared at him, speechless.

"Wow! I guess you kids really haven't seen an Astrolo dragon before huh?"

_Astrolo dragon_, Cynder thought. _What was that? Did they even exist? _

"Floor's all yours, Chief," he said turning to Cyril before tucking into his meal.

"Thank you, Sivu," Cyril replied. "Any who, it is indeed a privilege to see everyone's brilliant face once again. I take it your studies are going well?"

Cynder nodded. Students around her shared mixed responses, some nodded, and others shook their heads. Midnight, Lupe, Blizzerd, and Jasper whooped and laughed like little rascals. They soon grew quiet and attentive when Cyril fixed them a stern icy glare.

"Right. I see everyone is enjoying their time here. Unfortunately time here is short. Due to big news, I have much to explain. I'm sure it will interest everyone."

Excited murmuring traveled around the mess hall. Cynder turned to Spyro and smiled. He returned it sharing her fervor at the sound of news. Whatever the news was it affected them and the entire student body. She hoped it was only good news, nothing awful.

"First thing on the agenda is about the posters," Cyril went on after everyone quieted. "As you know, a talent show is coming up, hosted in three days. Yes, Lupe?"

The white dragon stood and grinned. "Awesome! I heard about it. Will there be kick-ass prizes?"

"Of course, but first you must audition and make the cut."

"Sweet scales! Count me in!" Lupe cried. He punched a fist in the air before sitting down. His scales changed to a bright gold. "I'm totally going to win."

"Yes…well…the talent show will take place on Friday. It will be tons of fun. Auditions are tomorrow, eight a.m. sharp. Which brings me to our honored guest…everyone please meet the host of the event, Sivu."

Cyril gestured to the lion-mane dragon. Everyone looked to him. Cynder did to and smiled. With a mouthful of food, Sivu chewed noisily. He looked up noticing everyone staring.

"What? A guy's gotta eat, doesn't he?" Sivu returned to his meal.

"Ahem, yes, well, Sivu's agreed to help host and cast the acts in the talent show." Cyril paused, wrinkling his snout in irritation. "He will also help decide who will win. Now for the next tid bit, Volteer will explain."

Volteer sprung up from his seat and smiled toothily. "Certainly Cyril. I hope everyone scholar and student here have kept their grades at satisfactory levels because in three short eventful weeks, the school year will come to a close.

_Hooray, I can't wait, _Cynder sighed. _It's strenuous enough keeping up with your crazy, ridiculously long lessons. Jeez. _A cheer went up in the mess hall before Volteer continued.

"In regards to the ending school year, you all will take the D.L.S.E or the Dragon Life Skills Exam to be exact."

As quick as cheers filled the festive atmosphere groans and boos erupted.

"What's it about?" Cynder asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Cynder. It's quite simple." Volteer smiled. "This exam will test you on the essentials in every dragon's life...elements, fighting and survival, flying and aerial abilities, and history. Nothing to groan and complain about right?"

"It's a lot to complain about," Midnight snickered.

Volteer ignored the snide comment as Shimmer spoke up.

"How much is this exam worth?" she asked.

"Fifty percent of your overall grade—it will determine whether you pass or fail."

The students around Cynder fell silent. She recognized how uneasy they became because the D.L.S.E's sounded like nothing to take lightly. No one wanted to fail their classes. Imagine having to learn lessons with someone like Volteer all over again. Failure only carried despair and misery to the unfortunate.

Once Volteer finished speaking, he settled in his seat. Realizing it was his turn to speak, Terrador got up. His voice carried long and far to the back of the room in spite of his low, baritone voice.

"Don't let Volteer's news frighten you. After the D.L.S.E, graduation will come and you all will leave this school on the last day."

Again the students around Cynder cheered. Graduation took away the fear of the D.L.S.E's. Cynder felt herself whooping and yelling with delight. She could imagine her, Spyro, and the others wearing mortar boards and graduation robes, whatever those were. Spyro caught her day-dreaming and nuzzled her. Cynder returned it and swiveled her head to watch the others.

Lupe was grinning and slapping high fives with Midnight, Blizzerd, and Jasper. Apparently, it looked like they had big plans when graduation came. When Cynder perked her ears, she caught wind of Lupe's mischievous ideas for pranks. Midnight seemed eager, talking about gluing Volteer to the flag pole or switching his goblet with that of spices.

Cynder laughed. _They are some clever bad ass boys. It's good to see they are taking the news so well. _

Later that night, when supper ended and everyone needed well-earned rest, Headmaster Cyril dismissed them. The dragonesses bade goodbye to each other and their mates. The males departed to their respective dorms and fell asleep within minutes. Crickets took up their positions and chirped their sweet yet annoying songs. Amidst the sounds, soft pale blue light lit the dark stone corridor.

Arcanel was the last to fall asleep. He gave Faerie a compassionate kiss before saying goodbye and walking to his dorm. Faerie's affection always sent spasms of pleasure and happiness surging through him. But in spite of her love, Arcanel couldn't stay in high spirits for long. Something was wrong. An ominous presence lurked in the darkness and he couldn't detect it. It was almost as if someone was invisible and spying on him. Whatever force exposed itself in the open, Arcanel hoped it was harmless.

As Arcanel approached his door, he stopped. He swiveled his heard around. Behind him the stone passageway stretched into nothing but endless blackness, which was impossible to see through. Crystalline clumps that usually lit this hall hung above but were dim and vacant of any light.

He deemed that everything was safe and entered his room cautiously. Despite the stereotype that all males were slobs and had untidy rooms, Arcanel proved an exception to the notion. Arcanel kept his room spotless. Of course he had little to clean because filthiness irked him.

The room welcomed him like a lost lover, filled with all the essentials and more. Adjacent against one corner, a coffee table lay unused, ancient, and valuable. Matter of fact, it was rare. Arcanel remembered stealing it from the nobles. _Didn't matter anyway, though, they used me like a tool;_ Arcanel growled pushing back bittersweet memories the coffee table evoked. Looking to his right, he saw his plush bed. The dark blue linens and squeezable pillow invited him over as well as his fatigue.

Climbing into bed slowly, without another word, the young silver dragon sighed happily. Consequently, his eyes grew weary, and within minutes, sleep took over.

Finally, his chance had come. Hidden behind an immense volume of encyclopedias, the Stigma watched as Arcanel climbed into bed. When he had fallen asleep, the furry creature twitched his long whiskers and licked his lips. He could almost taste the dragon's succulent energy and muscles.

Sniffing the air once, assuring himself his victim suspected nothing, the Stigma leapt into the air. He glided noiselessly towards Arcanel. Aiming for the dragon's torso, the Stigma closed his eyes willing his himself to pass through the epidermal layers. If not done right, he could kill himself by phasing into something lethal like toxins or acid. To the naked eye he may have looked like an ordinary rat, but to the trained inevitably clever eye, the Stigma shared no relation to any rodents despite similar features.

When the Stigma opened his pupil-less, chalky white eyes, he found himself in the chosen victims innards and system. He licked his sharp teeth and grinned. Shelter good, food better, the Stigma thought happily. As he started to feed on Arcanel's energy, a red hourglass marking burned onto the dragon's chest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Sivu belongs to Midnight. I don't own any Spryo characters. I only own my OCs. **

**Attention: TA HAS ONLY SIX CHAPTERS LEFT! STORY WILL FINALLY COME TO AN END! **

**Will the student's pass their D.L.S.E's? Will graduation come for everyone? And what will become of Arcanel's fate? Tune in next time to find out. **


	29. The Auditions Part 1

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 29- Part 1- The Auditions & Sickness **

Spyro was ready to seize the day in his talons. No one could anger him or ruin the cheerfulness blooming inside his heart. For once in his life, the purple dragon didn't feel like an outsider looking in. He felt like he was in control—the master of his destiny. He had everything a dragon could ever ask for in life. He and Cynder became mates and their relationship was strong, he finally knew the identity of his father, and peace seemed palpable and abundant like fresh spring water.

Still, one unsettling, crippling thought remained lodged at the back of his mind. It nagged at his brain for minutes. How long would these good times last before it dried up like a river bed? How long would it take before everything changed from bad to utterly horrible?

He snorted at the questions that surfaced. Bad times followed Spyro wherever he went like an incurable itch or a psychotic serial killer. But over the past years, Spyro had grown accustomed to the hardships and sufferings. Death, pain, and sorrow were just some of the aspects that every dragon had to accept whether it was fair or not. Still, the mere fact he triumphed through it all brought a smile to his face.

As the young dragon marched down the stone passageway, head held high, Spyro swiveled his head left and right. Everything inside and outside of Temple Academy looked damp and gloomy. The sandy brown stone walls glistened with patches of cobwebs—water dripping from its edges like a widow's dark tapestry. Faint moldy odors permeated his nostrils with every whiff he took. The stench almost caused him to vomit then and there, but Spyro controlled himself. _Relax, Spyro, it's just a bad smell, no big deal, _he told himself as he continued to move through the hallway.

However, the smells weren't the only thing that annoyed him. Every time he passed a spot where cracks and crevices were formed in the stone, he felt the chilly morning air caress his skin. A small shiver raced down his spine, but Spyro remained placid and mirthful as ever. It was pointless to be uneasy, especially when he was hungry.

As he rounded the corner, he headed for the mess hall. It lay at the end of the long corridor, redwood arched doors closed and fixed with brass doorknobs. Decorating both walls were rich tapestries and paintings. Some depicted battles or skirmishes. Others told tales of love. The rest displayed previous dragon elders who roamed the temple.

_Well, the food isn't going to fly over to me, _he thought as he moved forward. A familiar brown dragoness, however, caught his eye. He stopped for a moment and glanced at her in curiosity. She sat beneath one of the tapestries in a cross-legged position. Her brow was furrowed in concentration while her colorful beaded necklace jingled noisily. Once again, she seemed to be meditating. _But why is she twitching, _he mused, noticing brief muscle spasms.

"Is everything alright, Nubia?" Spyro asked.

The dragoness didn't answer.

"Nubia?"

Not a word left Nubia's lips as Spyro repeated himself. Apparently, meditation required mental and physical concentration. She twitched again.

Worried that she might have been in pain, he gently raised his paw and tapped her. Nothing happened at first, but after a couple minutes, Nubia's beads stopped jingling. Her eyes flew open like blinds on a window. She yelped and fell over sideways from surprise, but Spyro caught her. Chuckling to himself, he helped her sit up and took two steps back.

"Please don't disturb me while I meditate," Nubia said. "Now what brings you to me on this gray day?"

"Nothing much. I was heading to mess hall for food."

"Ah! Breakfast does sound fulfilling and enlightening."

"Yeah, it's even better when you get a little bit of everything!" Spyro cried. "So…why do you always meditate anyway? Is it like a hobby or something?"

Nubia laughed. As her laughter echoed through the dark corridors, she twitched once more. This time her fingers and shoulders were the source of her unusual twitch.

"No, no, Spyro. Meditation isn't just a mere hobby. It is a gift my ancestors has passed down from generation to generation. It is a technique where we cast away our daily stresses, relax our minds, and reconnect with those in the afterlife."

"How does it work?"

"Simple…You must clear your mind. Imagine your special inner sanctuary, a place where only you can be alone and free. But in order for this to work, you must be relaxed and focused." Leaning forward and tapping her snout knowingly, Nubia said, "If you wish, I can instruct you on how to communicate with your father Ignitus."

Spyro blinked in surprise. The brown dragoness laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"You boasted the news to Cynder," she explained.

"Oh yeah…I guess I did, huh?"

Nubia nodded.

Deciding it best to change the subject, Spyro's face became serious. "How come you twitched a lot?"

"What? I never twitched at all."

"Yes…you were, Nubia…even while you were meditating."

She stared up at him and smiled nervously. "Oh …that...Evil spirits afflicted my body, but I have dispelled them already. It is no reason to trouble you with concern for my well-being."

Her body twitched again and she tried to shrug it off as if it were a mere itch. Spyro wasn't fooled, though. Nubia was hiding something. What secret could she be hiding? Why was she hiding it? He intended to find out.

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Nothing else is bothering you? Nothing at all?"

"Yes! I'm fine, Spyro. All evils have been vanquished and I have no issues whatsoever."

Before Spyro could reply, a white blur of scales tackled Nubia from out of nowhere. With another yelp of surprise, the brown dragoness slumped to the side. He chuckled at the fact she had been nearly scared to death twice in one day. This time it was her mate Lupe that surprised. Ecstatic and mischievous as usual, the white color changing dragon nuzzled her affectionately.

"Yo, yo, if it isn't the Purple Passion," Lupe said grinning. "How are you?"

"Great! Feeling like a king," Spyro replied. "What about you?"

"Ah…you know…the usual-chilling, changing colors, getting ready for the talent show, and chasing after my sweet little chocolate truffle here."

"Okay, well I'm heading for the mess hall. I'll just leave you two alone."

"You got it, PP! Take it easy."

Spyro didn't exactly like the new nickname but waved and continued to walk. As his stomach growled, he walked past Lupe and Nubia. Hunger settled in the pit of his stomach as he approached the doors and entered the mess hall. Darkness, except for the dim illumination of crystal stalactites, filled the entire chamber. Every table had been arranged in a neat order and was empty. However, stone bowls and ceramic plates sat on the surface of each one bearing chunks of steaming red meat, breads, and cheeses. Even though he couldn't deny eating voraciously, he still vowed to find out what Nubia's strange twitching meant and what secret she was keeping.

Midnight reclined behind a stone slab resembling a desk. With his feet propped up, lax and satiated, the jet-black, muscular dragon waited patiently for his first class of the day to begin. Fighting and Survival had always been his number one favorite. Not only did he savor the pleasure of showing up his classmates in exercises, but the class proved to be the easiest "A" he earned. He only wished the class would hurry up and start soon. Excitement was already coursing through his body like adrenaline and his body fidgeted every minute.

"Wow! This is definitely a first."

Midnight recognized the dragoness's voice and smirked. Shimmer had entered the room. The white dragoness looked polished and angelic as usual with her ivory colored skin and baby blue undertones. As she sashayed over to him, he couldn't help staring at her. Something about her beauty always sent pleasure signals rushing from his head to his groin. Heaven knew he had to control himself or he would give in to temptation.

"Huh? Oh hey, Shim. I didn't see you there."

"No surprise there…you miss many things that pass you by." With an energetic swish of her tail, she sat next to him. "So how long have you sat there? I'm guessing two hours?"

Midnight shook his head and laughed. It had been longer than two hours, but he didn't tell her that. He liked to tease her. Shimmer cocked her head at him in curiosity. Leaning forward, the intoxicating smell of water lily rising from her body, she giggled and asked, "Then how long was it, Mr. I-Know-Everything?"

"I've been here since 3 am."

The clock at the center of the classroom, mounted above the chalkboard read seven o'clock as Shimmer glanced at it. To some it seemed crazy to stay up late, but to Midnight, it was nothing horrible. Sleep wasn't much of any issue for him.

"Four hours! What were you doing, training with hell hounds?"

"No. I just relaxed, kicked back, and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain." He grinned and gestured to the foggy round windows. Rain slapped against the surface. Its steady pace was barely audible over the howling winds. "I'm also ready to do some hardcore training. Then I'll give you some tender loving."

He licked Shimmer's cheek and she batted at his face playfully.

"Oh, stop it! I'm ticklish there." She giggled.

Midnight kept on licking her face. The velvety texture of her skin was alluring. And her scent only encouraged him to sample more of her body.

"Midnight…Stop! Someone might see us."

"Relax, Shim," he replied coolly. "Nobody's here."

Soon the affections became more sensual. And as minute by minute ticked by, the shadow dragon couldn't help but savor this private moment. Despite her protests, Midnight continued to show her more intimate affection. The rain started to quicken its pace outside as Shimmer returned his affections after a couple minutes, licking, nuzzling, and rubbing against him. It wasn't often they were able to share alone time like this.

Whistling through the air, quick as lightning, an arrow sliced through the air. It flew between their lips as they leaned in forward a kiss. The moment was officially over and Midnight knew that someone had silently entered the room without him noticing. Glancing up momentarily, he swore under his breath.

Professor Kyo loomed over his desk. His dark austere eyes bore deep into both of them as Shimmer shied away from Midnight and bowed her head in embarrassment. In his arms, he held an old-fashioned crossbow that was notched with another arrow. What the teacher saw them doing angered him and Midnight knew that it would earn them both a ticket to Headmaster Cyril. Fortunately for them, Professor Kyo was the only one to notice.

"No mating in my class," he growled. "Mating season is over."

"Umm…I hate to correct, but we weren't mating at all. We were kissing and touching."

"Regardless, I don't want to see that type of behavior in my class! If you want to do that, take it somewhere else. Not my classroom!"

"We're really sorry," Shimmer murmured, head in her paws. "It was inappropriate and stupid. We promise not to do it again." She elbowed Midnight and gave him a _this-is-all-your-fault_ look. Midnight blushed, something he hardly ever did, and nodded in agreement.

Kyo grunted and put the crossbow on his desk. His expression remained wary and angry, but he seemed to accept their apology.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again," he said. "For now, you won't be punished…However…" The lean dragon leaned forward and narrowed his crimson eyes. "If this stunt occurs and I catch you both…you won't just get detention. One thousand laps around the temple will accompany it. Understand?"

Midnight nodded. "Crystal, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good. Then prepare yourselves for class will begin shortly. Our next lesson will be hunting techniques and navigation skills."

Time slowed to a leisurely pace through the rainy day. The Dragon Temple, however, was torrid and fervent with emotion and conversation. Even though the ancient temple looked gloomy with its rain-slicked bricks, distinct moss patches, and fortified façade, it offered hope and comfort. Dragons alike felt welcome among the passageways, high ceilings, and warm chambers and their own kind.

As the spring showers pounded the roof, Arcanel wished the classes would end soon. Too bad he couldn't grant any wish he had because he suffered excruciating pain. Since the morning bell tolled its first note, the silver dragon felt weak. His joints burned as if acid was burning them to liquid. It also made walking very difficult for each step; the pain intensified with each step. His skull throbbed intensely with such pain that nodding was a challenge. How anyone dragon could bear such agony and misery was beyond him.

This strange bout of pain also raised three main questions within his mind. How had he become seriously ill? What was this illness afflicting him? Where had it come from?

No clear answers would come to him immediately, but he promised to find them. Laying his head on the stone table, Arcanel tried to listen to the lecture Kyo gave on camouflage and stalking. From what he learned, camouflage helped a dragon blend in so prey wouldn't spot it. Stalking, on the other hand, dealt with sneaking up on unsuspecting victims using stealth and silence.

Unfortunately, the pain kept diverting his attention from learning anything else. _Oh for the love Ancestors, please, let this pain fade away, _Arcanel groaned. He chanced a look across the room and noticed Faerie staring at him. Genuine worry manifested in those golden eyes as the slender dark purple dragoness on him and not the lesson. He knew that she would do anything for him if ever he was in need because she loved him. But Faerie had a way of worrying too much as he saw it. It would only upset her more if she realized why he behaved this way.

So to calm her, Arcanel gritted his teeth and smiled at her. The last thing the wish-granting dragon wanted was for her to work herself to oblivion, especially on his behalf.

Another spasm of pain rippled through his body causing him to groan much louder than before. Faerie stared at him for a long moment. The expression she gave him really plucked at his heart. Then she focused back on the lecture as Arcanel withstood the pain coursing through his body…

TO BE CONTINUED …

**Read and review please. Let me know what you honestly thought. Any grammar mistakes, anything about the story elements I need to change—plot, characterization, settings, conflict, etc. If you have, don't be afraid to tell me. Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote. With all the school work I'm getting at the end of the week, I hardly have any time to write any updates. But I finally got the time. **

**P.S. I have created two forums: Story Write (for anyone wanting to practice writing and learn about story elements and such) and Free RP (an RP that lets you create any RP you want and have lots of fun) **


	30. Chapter 34

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 30: The Auditions Part 2a **

After Fighting and Survival class had concluded, Kyo dismissed the students with a wave of his genuine redwood crossbow. As they left the classroom, he gave Arcanel a long, intense look before returning to his work. Something about Kyo's piercing red eyes told him that the teacher sensed something was amiss—that something was hurting the young dragon. He couldn't place his claw on it. Arcanel wondered if Kyo could see that he was sick. _Maybe he thinks I'm just crazy or worse,_ the young dragon sighed.

_There has to be some restorative to whatever this illness is. _Not only had he not discovered the cause of his sickness, but it had advanced in its stages during class. His internal organs and muscles burned like the raging fires of Hell. His throat felt scratchy and clogged. When he tried to utter a word, his voice came out gruff and deep. Even his silver scales seemed to blanch to snow white and flaked off his body like dandruff. If this was only the first stage of it, Arcanel expected the second stage to smite him without mercy and cause more pain.

As he trudged by his classmates, head hung and tail dropping, Arcanel aimed for the mess hall. Maybe a bite of food could take the edge off. Maybe not. Before he could even reach the cafeteria, someone stopped him.

Faerie walked right into him as he was about to turn the corner. However, ran was a better word for it. She seemed to be in a hurry. As the dark violet dragoness yelped and muttered apologies, Arcanel blushed and took a step back, surprised. It always warmed his heart to see the dragoness every day, even though he was sad and miserable now.

He chuckled, but it sounded more like a bad cough and helped her up, trying to smile. But the constant burning pain had taken hold of the muscles in his face making it difficult to even blink. Still, he managed to crack a tight-lipped grin.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, with the usual note of worry in her voice.

"Fine. I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm worried…You've been acting strange today."

Arcanel cocked his head a little. "Strange?"

"Yes! You were twitching, wriggling, and coughing a lot..."

Frowning, Arcanel continued to pretend like he was okay. He didn't want her to worry about him. She always tended to worry herself to pieces over him. "Trust me. It's nothing but a little cold," he replied, stifling a cough.

A moment later, another cough escaped his throat no matter how hard he tried to restrain it. Holding a paw over his mouth, he coughed into it, wincing in pain and discomfort. His chest tightened and constricted his lungs. Slumping forward a little, Arcanel bordered on the verge of collapse but fought to stay upright as Faerie gasped and steadied him. He could feel her gentle paws holding her up and glanced up into her eyes to see a look of terror on her face.

Globs of red liquid trickled down his paw as he removed it from his mouth. Blood. Arcanel shivered in fear. This illness was taking its hefty toll on his body, and his body was fighting a battle that it couldn't win.

"Goodness! You need some help!" Faerie cried. "Hold on...I'll heal you."

"No!" Arcanel blurted out.

Faerie stepped back, wounded by the edge in his voice. Hurt gleamed in her golden eyes. Arcanel hated to see her like this, but he didn't want her to become infected and share the same illness he carried nor did he want her to experience the agony.

Arcanel turned and noticed the other students. They were staring at him and Faerie. he tried not to meet their gazes, but they were piercing and lingering like a broad sword. They seemed eager to join the conversation, but Arcanel wanted no one to know what was going on and bristled with anger. He eyed each one of them with such a murderous look that the dragons turned away hastily. Turning back to Faerie, he sighed.

"I don't want you to be sick like me," he said. "Whatever this damn disease…this stupid sickness…I can't put you through it…" He winced in pain as his chest tightened again. "I'm always in pain. My body feels like its burning from the inside out. I'm really worn out and sleepy all the time. I can't even rest without feeling pain."

"No…" Faerie began, still holding her paws onto his shoulders. "But if you let me help…"

"I don't want your damn help! Just leave me alone!" The words tumbled out before he could stop himself. "Faerie, you care too damn much about me! Stop treating me like a damn helpless child. I can take care of myself. I don't need you worrying about me all the time."

Arcanel realized his mistake and lowered his eyes, trying to apologize, but the damage had been done.

Tears welled within Faerie's eyes as she let go off him. He could see the sadness and anger shining in deep in those golden orbs. He tried to take a step forward, but she stepped back. Arcanel took another step forward and tried to comfort her, but she growled and shoved him away. Soon, the dragoness began to sob, shoulders shaking.

Arcanel wanted to say sorry and redeem himself, not meaning what he had just said, but Faerie didn't give him the chance. He reached for her a third time, but she answered him with a hard slap to the face. The sound echoed through the corridor and Arcanel felt his cheek burn. Then, hanging her head, Faerie turned and ran down the stone corridor, crying, wounded by his harsh words.

Arcanel lowered his head more._ What the hell is wrong with me? _ He screamed at himself. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart because he had snapped at the one dragon that loved him. He had turned away the shy dragoness he had fell head over tail for. He had hurt the only creature that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And now that same dragon would never forgive him. At that moment, Arcanel wished the floor would just devour him. He wished it could take him out of Faerie's lives and the lives of the others.

TO BE CONTINUED …

**I promise you the story will be finished. Just a couple more chapters to go. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Auditions 2b **

"_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough. It never is…I will go on until the end."—__**Breaking Benjamin, "Until the End"**_

Sivu drummed his claws against the stone tablet he held. The Astrolo dragon hated to wait, but as the host of the talent show, he had to be patient. However, patience never suited him. Accomplishing many tasks at once and enjoying himself in the spur of the moment was more his style. Who could blame him?

The Grand Chamber was very quiet. He could see the arched, high ceiling. Stalactites and crystal clumps dangled from it like elegant chandeliers. Water dripped from the suspended adornments, and there was little sound except for the whisper of wind. Sivu didn't mind the silence though. In fact, it helped him relax as he reclined on his stone perch. Gazing at the beautiful stage, he admired it—all of its polished redwood planks, swishing maroon curtains, and the moss patches along the edge of center stage.

_Who knew our ancestors could make something so awesome, _he mused. _Too bad it'll be sealed once the talent show is finished. _

Leaning forward in his seat, Sivu clasped his paws to get a better look._ Still, I won't forget it. Now…where are those students at to audition? _

As soon as he asked that question in his mind, the doors behind him rumbled. He heard a loud creaking sound and turned around. The stone doors slowly sung open. Fervent voices drew closer and closer from beyond the threshold. _Speak of the devil, _Sivu thought with a chuckle, watching the students walking into the Grand Chamber.

"Excellent! Now we can get started," he said, grinning. Rising on his hind legs, Sivu addressed the students in his suave, energetic voice.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone. I'm glad you're here for the auditions."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Lupe said excitedly.

"Damn right we wouldn't," Blizzerd added, laughing.

"Good. So is everyone ready to show me their stuff or what?"

The students roared with excitement, yelling and screaming their heads off. Sivu winced and resisted the urge to cover his ears. _Sheesh, rape my ear drums why don't you. _

"Now that's the reaction I'd like to hear," Sivu said. "The Dragon Elders put their blood, sweat, and scales into this little event so give them some credit. They deserve some credit too."

"And some anti-aging cream too," someone sneered. Everyone else started to laugh, but they stopped when Sivu glared at them.

"Another smart-aleck remark and this show will be cancelled. When I call your name, come up and show me your talent."

He narrowed has crimson eyes on the students, "Understand?"

They said nothing.

"Do you _freaking _understand," Sivu asked, raising his voice an octave, echoing through the Grand Chamber like rolling thunder.

The students nodded furiously. _Sometimes I wonder where these youngster's minds go, _Sivu groaned. _What a shame. _

"Then go backstage and get ready."

Without further delay, the students rushed towards the stage. They tripped, fell, and jostled each other out of the way like beggars fighting for the last piece of stale bread. Eager wasn't the word for them. No, Sivu found their excitement at performing to be _ecstatic._ Such a sight of the fighting for a chance to perform annoyed him, but at the same time, it amused him.

"Ah! Ah! Ouch!"

Unbearable pain stabbed at his lean body and his muscles. With each minute, Death seemed to draw closer and closer. Arcanel could feel the bony invisible hand reaching for his heart, eager to squeeze the life from his body like a fresh lemon. It was only a matter of time before the end came.

Since the day he had became ill, the condition worsened. The silver hue of his scales blanched to a dreadful, bone white. Whenever he shifted on his bed, crackling sounds filled the air and white scale flakes scattered across the bed. Bags had formed under his sunken violet eyes. It looked as if he had aged a couple years, even though the cause arose from lost hours of sleep. Even his wings looked terrible, constantly shedding flakes of dead, pale skin.

Those afflictions paled in comparison to the guilt he felt. His eyes filled with tears as his thoughts turned to Faerie. She didn't deserve the harsh words he had spoken. He knew she was the only dragoness, the only one who cared about him. Now she would never speak to him again. He didn't blame her; he wouldn't want to talk himself either for the way he acted.

Arcanel coughed weakly and rolled onto his side. Glancing to his right, he stared at the rain as it tapped against the window.

"Pretty," was all he managed to say, his voice gravelly like a piece of metal scrapping against stone.

The rain drew his attention from the illness. His ears perked to the rhythmic _plip-plop_ of each rain drop. It reminded him of a sweet lullaby mothers would sing to their babies, to lull them to sleep. He listened to it as his eyes followed the clouds lazily crawl across the gray sky. Watching it rain always soothed him, even when he was sad. However, there was something off about these clouds. They rushed towards one another, building, merging, and dividing. First the clouds formed a slim neck, then a head. Soon the strange wispy head grew horns on top of its head, followed by eyes, a short snout, and a mouth.

Arcanel didn't know who it was supposed to look like. It could have looked like anyone. He squinted as best as he could. _W-who is that? _He wondered, confused. After a couple minutes, his pain-infested mind registered the face. The answer struck him like a lightning bolt. _Faerie! _The clouds shaped themselves in her image, and as the disembodied head started down at him with that warm smile Faerie was known for, he looked away.

"_I don't want your damn help! Just leave me alone!"_

Those words seemed to surface in his head as another wave of guilt crashed through him. He felt ashamed for those words. It made him feel like a jerk. Turning his eyes back at the cloud formation, he found himself entranced by its striking resemblance. Everything thing about the replica seemed flawless to him—from her almond shaped, gold eyes to her thin lips. Nothing mattered to him more than the thought of Faerie, not the illness, not Temple Academy, not his homework, not even his own life. He wanted to make things right, to tell her how sorry he was, but the pain and his guilt were too deep. He didn't have the courage to face her now.

As he lay there, he fought the urge to cry, to empty away his sorrows and sufferings, but eventually, he did. Out of the corner of his eye, the cloud Faerie slowly faded into nothingness, breaking apart into smaller clouds.

"I'm just a worthless piece of trash," he sobbed, burying his head in the covers. "She'll never forgive me! I should be dead!"

**Author's Note: **_I hope you like this. I'm trying to finish the story soon, but with the talent show and Arcanel growing sicker, I might stop and extend it to Temple Academy 2. Let me know your thoughts.__Reviews are appreciated. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

**Author's Note****: **_In the future, I will make sure to label my chapters better. So if you are confused by the chapter number, don't be. Just keep reading it. By the way, Temple Academy was created from the ruins of the original temple, years after Dawn of the Dragons in this story. So some things are familiar to Spyro and Cynder. Other things are not. This chapter will be fairly longer, so take your time to read and digest before you review. _

_Also, a sequel to the story will be coming out. So be on the lookout. There won't be as many characters, but new ones will rise. _

_My apologies if it's hard to tell when POV's are switched. I keep putting hyphens up, but obviously that's not working. Anyway, enjoy the story. _

_**I own Digit, Jinx, Faerie, Nubia, and all my OCs. I do not own Spyro. Any OC's belong to their respective owners.**_

Sivu sighed with relief. The auditions had gone by pretty quick than expected. He had seen all the acts and had mixed reactions. Some were duets, gimmicks, and stand-up comedy routines that were good. Others bored him to the point of no return. Then there were some that made him shudder. Overall, the students' performances had him thoroughly entertained. And as he rose from his seat in the audience, he clapped his paws together like a human.

"Alright guys and girls, gather round," he said. "It's time to reveal the results of the auditions. Let me just say that you all did pretty good, but there's limited spaces in this show, so don't feel left out if you didn't land a spot. Okay, I got good news and bad news."

"What are they?" Cynder asked.

"Patience, my dear," Sivu said, chuckling. "I'll get to that in a minute. There were some good acts like the ring toss, singing duets, and the beat boxing. Then there were some not so good performances. Anyway, it was tough to pick who landed a spot in the talent show, but after thinking it through, I've made my decisions for the ten acts."

Slowly, he began to call out the names of the students. One by one, those who had heard them name cheered or jumped around like a kangaroo with excitement. Friends congratulated one another as certain dragons landed a spot. One dragoness with very pale skin and drooping eyes had gotten one and smiled softly. A dragon with spiky skin did a handstand and grinned when he heard his name. Cedric, Digit's older brother, had even landed a part in the talent show.

"Cynder…." Upon hearing her name, the black dragoness punched a fist in the air. Nothing could ruin this moment of glory for her. Then Sivu called out another name, and he watched her smile turn to a frown in an instant. "Ember…"

The pink dragoness squealed with inner delight. She seemed very ecstatic about being the show. You could see the joy hugging the corners of her face, and as she hugged and skipped around like some kind of pixie or sprite, Sivu merely laughed and shook his head. _This one definitely is one to watch out for, _he thought with amusement.

"Then we've got…Lupe."

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about," the white color changing dragon cried. His scales changed to a gold sheen to show his happiness as he smiled. "So I'm in it?"

"Without a doubt," Sivu said, smiling.

"Sweet scales! I'm going to be a frigging star."

"Whatever you say, Lupe…Anyway, the next one to have a spot is Shimmer."

The light dragoness blushed when she heard her name. Sivu could tell she was surprised she had made it into the top ten. With all the other students, he could not have chosen her. But when he saw her act combining singing and light orbs, Sivu knew she had talent. Midnight, however, didn't like the smile Sivu had on his face and growled deeply, but Shimmer elbowed him and the dragon looked away.

"Someone's got serious issues huh?" Sivu teased.

"Yeah, and you're one of them," Midnight said coldly.

"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies love me. What's the word for something as hot as me? Oh…that's right-irresistible."

"Screw you."

"Tsk, tsk. You really need to relax before you get hurt. Now for the last pick, I made." Sivu's face grew serious. "This dragon has definitely got some real talent, and she definitely wants to be in the show. I don't think I've seen a dragon dance like this. Sometimes I wonder how it is even possible."

He paused for a moment, wondering if anyone was listening. But the young dragons had leaned forward. Their eyes were wide with curious, begging for him to just say it. But Sivu liked to put some suspense in anything he did. "Either way, if anyone deserves to be in the talent show…it is this dragon. My final choice is…."

He paused again to scratch at his neck. Nothing had itched, but he pretended there was something to scratch. Some of the students ground their teeth at that and flared their nostrils.

"…Jinx."

Some of the young students groaned. Others cheered for the black and green dragoness. Jinx gasped in surprise after a few seconds, thinking that Sivu was joking, but his eyes held no amusement, only warm. As the mixture of cheers and boos rose and filled the cavernous chamber, Sivu waved for their attention and spoke once again,

"Now that we are informed, you're free to go. Just make sure to prepare. Talent show starts tomorrow evening."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Temple Academy became vivacious with talk of the talent show. Dragons and dragonesses alike chatted about the upcoming performances—ring tosses, dance routines, duets, and the prizes that came with winning first, second, and third place. Digit noticed how everyone gathered about the halls in deep conversation. During the auditions yesterday, he had spent the night building his inventions—tail rings that were equipped with power-amplifying jewels, bracers with grappling hooks, and anything else a dragon of his nature was capable of building.

Since then, a wave of pride washed through him. That warm feeling of accomplishment—finishing a project one puts his own heart, essence, and skill into—had made him feel like a real inventor. Just like his father. _If only he could see me now_, he thought with a frown.

A moan of pain wafted into the air as Digit passed Arcanel's room. Immediately, the earth dragon stopped in place. That couldn't be good.

"Arcanel?" he said, walking toward the door and tapping the wooden surface gently. He pressed his head against it.

"Is there something wrong?"

For a moment, he thought he was hearing things when silence answered his question. Another moan escaped. The sound rattled Digit and made him blink. It sounded cracked like a vinyl record that had been played and scratched many times. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't put his claw on it."

"Arcanel, can I come in?"

"Y-Yes," his voice croaked.

Placing his paws on the door, he pushed. The door creaked open noisily into darkness. Curtains were pulled over the windows. Bed sheets, papers, and books lay spread across the floor in messy piles. Only few shafts of light entered the room, and it seemed as if the light poisoned Arcanel like Count Dracula. Brisk air licked at his scales as Digit stepped into the room to get a closer look. What he saw made him scream silently.

Sprawled across his bed like a baby whale lost at sea was Arcanel. The young dragon looked atrocious and miserable. Everything Digit knew about him had changed. The Arcanel everyone recognized—the silver scaled laid back dragon—had been replaced with an apparition of his former self. His scales had blanched to a bone white and peeled in many places, depositing scale flakes onto the floor. His violet eyes stared at Digit through slits. As his gaze stayed on the earth dragon, Arcanel trembled violently, causing the scale flakes to scatter and drift around the room.

Arcanel laid there, staring and shaking, staring and shaking in his misery. Digit wondered how long he had been like this. He stepped closer. His eyes didn't leave Arcanel's, worried that if he looked away for one minute, the wish granting dragon would turn to dust and float away. The pride and happiness he felt faded away. Here he was thinking of himself and his inventions and Jinx when his friend suffered say by day.

Hovering at the edge of the bed, Digit looked down at Arcanel. He couldn't find any words that would comfort or cheer up Arcanel. What could he say to a dragon that asked for so little but was cursed with so much? All Digit could do was stare back Arcanel, who shied away. His violet orbs returned his gaze, filled with apprehension and worry.

They stared at each for what seemed like hours but passed as ten very short minutes. Ten minutes of silence. Ten minutes of complete sadness took its toll on both dragons. Ten minutes was all it took before shuffling sounds and voices entered the room. Digit heard them but didn't turn around, frowning at Arcanel, wanting to help him. He didn't know how to help because the illness was unfamiliar to him.

"What's going on?"

"Why is it so bloody cold in here?"

"Oh my Ancestors!"

"Is…Is that Arcanel? He looks awful!"

Minutes passed by. More dragons were approaching Arcanel's room—students, teachers, everyone. As they stared into the room, Digit felt a rough set of paws move him to the side. Terrador had entered the room. He padded over to Arcanel and reached out to touch him, but Arcanel scooted further back against the wall, trembling and staring. Cyril and Volteer weaved through the crowd of dragons, moving over to Arcanel too.

"Leave me alone," Arcanel whimpered, huddling against the wall.

"We're not going to hurt you, Arcanel," Terrador said. "It's going to be alright. We're your friends."

"No, it's not! It will never be!"

"It will, Arcanel. We will help you get better, but you must calm down."

"No!" he croaked. "Just leave me alone. Let me die!"

"What's wrong with him?" Digit asked, finally regaining his voice.

"His body is possessed by a parasite called a Stigma."

"A Stigma," Digit said. He had never heard of those before.

"Stigma? I thought those foul, accursed, vile creatures became extinct centuries ago. How could they survive for so long," Volteer cried.

"That I do not know," Terrador said. "They feed on dragons without elemental powers or any powers called Vessels. They will feed and feed on the dragon's life force and blood until the dragon dies or the parasite finds a new host."

"Surely, there's a cure," Cyril said.

"There is."

"What is it?"

Terrador didn't reply, brow furrowing, eyes closed.

"Well?"

"Dragon Bane."

The crowd behind Digit gasped and stared at Terrador. Cyril did the same and growled at the Earth Guardian in anger, shaking his head. Digit knew that Dragon Bane was a very potent, fast acting medicine, but with all the horrifying side effects, he wasn't sure if that was the answer to healing Arcanel.

"Terrador, are you insane? We can't use that on him. There is no telling what will happen to him. It could drive him mad or worse. It could give him scale rot. There has to be other options to cure him of the Stigma."

"I do not take this matter lightly," the earth guardian replied gruffly. "We don't have much of a choice either. It is either Dragon Bane or surgery. That is how it has always been."

That gave way for pause. Cyril and Volteer exchanged concerned looks. Neither solution sounded safe or reassuring. But they silently agreed with Terrador. The three elderly dragons converged on Arcanel.

"What are you doing?" Arcanel hissed. "Stay away from me! I want to die!"

"This is for your own good," Terrador growled. "Do not fight us. We must save you from the Stigma before it is too late."

"I don't want to be saved! Don't touch me!"

Arcanel screamed, thrashed, and kicked about like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He threw his silver head back and yelled at them with curse words, telling them to leave him alone, but it was to no avail. The Dragon Elders began to restrain him to the bed, using a series of thick vines Terrador spat out. Despite his thrashing, Arcanel couldn't get free, but his actions grew wilder. Foam started to pour from his mouth. His screams echoed through the walls of his room and the school. Even his scales grew much paler with violet tints in them. The students backed away from where they stood, slightly terrified by the student as he thrashed about in his bonds.

"What's going to happen to Arcanel now?" Spyro asked. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be kept in his room for now until the end of the semester," Terrador replied.

"If the Dragon Bane cures him, he will be quarantined in this room," Volteer said.

"But he's going to miss out on everything!"

"You must understand that the Dragon Bane takes days to affect Arcanel. Even if he will be cured, he may suffer the consequences of the medicine in the long wrong. Everything will be fine."

"Will I be able to see him?" Faerie asked, trembling and watching Arcanel with horror and sadness.

"Not for a couple hours," Cyril replied. "It's best we start healing him now." Turning to the students that stood nearby, he said, "As of today, all students return to your daily activities. We will be with you in due time. No one and I mean no one is allowed to see Arcanel for the next four hours until the cure has been administered. Failure to comply will warrant a four day detention."

"The talent show will resume today," Terrador added. "And once it has ended, classes will resume as usual, but we will be reviewing and completing finals in the next two weeks. Then graduation will be upon us. Sivu, Professor Kyo, get these students out of here."

As Digit, Spyro, and the other students were herded away from the room by the two adult dragons, he heard Faerie calling out to Arcanel and trying to claw her way past. Her gold eyes shined with tears, and her movements were wild, but she couldn't reach him. The door to Arcanel's room was shut tight and the dark purple dragoness crashed into the door. She pounded on the door, begging to be let in to see Arcanel, but the door didn't open. Digit wanted to reach out and tell her it was going to be okay-that everything would return to normal, that Arcanel would still be the same dragon after he was cured.

But he knew everything wouldn't be the same. Nothing ever stayed the same in reality. Everything was changing right before him, and he knew it. To think that everything would be sunshine and butterflies deserved a slap to the face. Arcanel wouldn't be the same like always. That Stigma had changed him already. Was it possible to cure him of such a parasite?

Digit had no idea, but one thing remained certain. One thing he promised himself was that he would be there for Arcanel and Faerie like a friend truly should. He knew friends couldn't be replaces as easily parts or machines. One way or another, he would help them both—somehow.

**AN's: **_This won't end well. Arcanel's looking worse by the minute. Keep reading to find out what happens. This story will be ending soon. I promise. I'm planning to have the graduation as the part where the story ends. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 35**

**Author's Note: **_It's been a while since I updated this, and I apologize for my negligence, but I will finish this story as soon as I can. I just want to thank anyone for reading and reviewing this story. And I hope you enjoy it. I'm considering a sequel to this, but I'll have to make some changes. If you need a story to read, just let me know. And for those who don't know. I'm still Onyx the Dragon. I just go by Onyx Da Rager. Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

_Sorry for the chapter is short. I had to jumpstart it again. _

Digit spent the morning hours sitting at a table in the mess hall with his friends. Neither he nor anyone else spoke a word while they played with their hunks of meat and bread on their plates. The news about Arcanel's ailment hit them like a solid brick wall, but Faerie was affected the most. Digit had never seen the dark purple dragoness so gloomy. Constantly, she would sob and toss her head as she leaned onto Cynder. Her crying lasted for minutes until she couldn't shed any more tears.

"God! I wish there was something we could do for him," Spyro growled, breaking the silence. "He doesn't deserve something like this."

"But it happened to him. What can we do?" Cynder asked. "We know almost nothing about these Stigma creatures, except that they leach off dragons without elemental powers."

"That still doesn't mean we should do nothing. Arcanel's dying!"

The last two words he spoke struck a chord within Faerie, and she broke down into more sobs. Cynder shot a glare, and Spyro lowered his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Faerie said.

They fell silent once again until Lupe jumped up and grinned. "I know how we can help."

"How's that?" Digit asked, curious.

"Well, the talent show is tonight, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And Sivu says there's a grand prize, right?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Then we should perform at the talent show and support our buddy Arcanel. You know, dedicate our acts to him. Think about it. Even if we can't cure him of this Stigma, we still can put on a good show. It'll show how much we care about the guy."

"He won't see it though," Digit said.

"It doesn't mean we still can't tell him about it."

"Only Jinx, Cynder, Ember, Shimmer, you, and three other dragons are performing," Spyro pointed out.

"I know. But when it's over, we'll come to Arcanel and talk to him." Suddenly, an idea sparked in his eyes, a shine that made Digit stare. "Hey Digit, you think you can invent something that takes picture?"

"It's possible. I have something that my father built."

"Cool. Fix it up and bring it with you then."

"I will."

"Sweet scales! Is everybody in or what?"

Everyone around the breakfast table nodded in agreement, smiles plastered on their faces. Even Faerie was smiling too. Tears trickled down her cheeks like the Nile River. Digit hoped she would pull herself together soon. It pained him to see the dragoness unhappy.

"Awesome! Then let's give the silver stud a performance he'll never forget!" Lupe cried, placing his paw on the center of the table. Spyro and Cynder followed suit, then Jinx, Shimmer, Midnight, Nubia, Digit, and finally Faerie.

"For Arcanel!" Lupe said.

"For Arcanel!" They said in unison, lifting their paws upward.


	34. Chapter 36

**Temple Academy **

**Chapter 36**

Arcanel cursed and snapped at the three Dragon Elders. Lost beyond the threshold of sanity, he had become nothing more than the Stigma's puppet. Struggling against the bonds that tied him down to the bed posts, he thrashed about like a trapped, wounded animal. His violet eyes narrowed. Foam poured from the corners of his mouth.

"What should we do with him now?" Cyril asked.

"First, we must inject him with the Dragon Bane," Terrador replied. "If the medicine does nothing to cure him, we have no choice but to perform surgery."

"What if we were to wish away the blasted parasite?"

Terrador shook his head. "Wishing isn't going to help. In fact, it won't work."

"Not unless we give it a try!"

"It's pointless Cyril," Volteer said softly. "It's only logical that wishing won't cure Arcanel."

"To hell with your logic! We will give it a shot anyway." Turning to the young dragon, the Ice Guardian concentrated. He narrowed his powerful sapphire eyes and stared at the struggling dragon. "Arcanel, I wish for the Stigma was gone from your body. Forever."

Nothing happened. There was no purple cloud, no action, or movement.

"I wish the Stigma disappeared from Arcanel's body."

Still, there was no reaction.

"Stop it, Cyril," Terrador growled. "Wishing isn't the solution. We must go through with this, as much as it pains us."

"I know that," Cyril snapped. "Dragon Bane and surgery are horrible options."

"Trust me. This is just as hard for me as it is to you or Volteer. But if we don't do this now, Arcanel will die."

"Fine…Give him the Dragon Bane, but a small dose."

Terrador nodded quietly. He understood Cyril's concern for his students as headmaster. However, his emotions blinded his judgment sometimes, but it pained the Earth Guardian to see one of the students in agony. Reaching into a leather satchel he had brought in from his room, he pulled out a small flask filled with dark green liquid. Small crystalline chunks floated inside the liquid as he held the bottle in one paw.

Slowly, the earth dragon approached Arcanel. Ignoring their conversation, the young wish-granting dragon struggled. The poor thing was under so much influence that Terrador wondered if the Dragon Bane would actually cure him. The concoction was very potent and effective, but the side effects yielded harsh consequences. Still, it had to be given.

"Hold him steady," he ordered. Nodding, Cyril and Volteer moved forward grabbing Arcanel by the paws and head.

"Stop! Stop!" Arcanel screamed, starting to panic flailing his limbs about like a person drowning. "What are doing to me?"

"Giving you your medicine," Terrador replied. "It will remedy your illness."

"What? No, it isn't. You're trying to kill me!"

"We are not."

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Just relax, Arcanel. It will be over soon."

Removing the cork with an audible pop, Terrador knelt down, pried open Arcanel's mouth, and poured the liquid into Arcanel's mouth. Tipping the flask, he forced Arcanel to swallow the medicine. Gulp by gulp, Arcanel swallowed the liquid against his will. Arcanel tried to spit out the liquid, but more and more of it flowed down his throat. His thrashing slowly lessened, his screams ebbed down to muffles and whimpers, and his body started to relax. As Terrador pulled the flask away, he reeled back and corked the bottle. Half of the flask was left, but the elixir seemed to work its magic.

Arcanel stopped his wild movements and his curses. Now…the young silver dragon lay there on his back with a dazed look on his face. As his eyes drooped, he gave a small yawn and fell into a deep slumber. His skin flakes still covered his bone white body and the bed linens. His skin twitched now and again from pain. His body turned a couple times. From what Terrador observed, the Dragon bane would take some time to work. He worried about what effects the medicine would place on his body and his mind.

Terrador wasn't certain what would happen now.

"What must we do now?" Cyril asked. "The Dragon Bane appears to be working."

"Now, we wait and care for him," Terrador replied. "One of the side effects of the Dragon Bane is a prolonged period of sleep. That means that Arcanel won't wake up for days, weeks, or even months."

"What? But he will fall behind in his classes. And the semester will end in three weeks," Cyril said. "What if he never wakes up from this sleep?"

"Only time will tell. For now, we must check on him daily to make sure he is fine. For now, he lies in the talons of fate."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the morning hours began to melt away, the students prepared for the Talent Show. Some of them talked about the upcoming acts while decorating the Grand Chambers. Other students complained loudly about not receiving a spot in the show, but they willingly helped to clean the stage and set the curtains. Those who were in the show practiced their acts constantly with excitement and nervousness.

Spyro couldn't blame them. Anyone would want to put on the best show possible. Performing acts of entertainment seemed exhilarating, but his responsibilities as a warrior and a savior proved to be enough fun for him. He didn't want any more trouble than he could handle.

Spyro sat on his haunches and waited patiently for the show to begin. He didn't want to miss out on any of the performances, especially Cynder's. The black dragoness had some uncanny talent he didn't know about, and he was eager to see it. But Cynder kept the talent hidden from him since the auditions. She refused to tell or show him. Whatever it was, it had to be unique.

Shifting in place a bit, he squinted at the circular stone clock. Hanging by a short metal chain like a pocket watch, it swayed above the stage. Even though the clock's display had been caked with dust, he could still read the time. It was two thirty.

"Almost time for the show to go on," Sivu said.

Spyro looked started for a moment. He had forgotten the Leo Astrolo dragon was even there.

"Yeah…When does it start?" he asked.

"Six o'clock."

"That's still a long time to wait."

The lion dragon shrugged and chuckled. "Big deal. The Talent Show will come quicker than the Dark Master. You just have to learn some patience, Spyro."

"I know."

One of the doors to Grand Chamber opened. Digit walked down the row of stone seats, carrying a strange device. It was a wooden box. A hand crank jutted from one side of the box. A thin metal tube with a glass lens on the tip projected from the front, and by the look of elation on the earth dragon's face, he had perfected the contraption. Spyro considered asking Digit about the device, but he remained still and continued to wait for the show to start.

To occupy his time, the purple dragon told Sivu about the epic battles he fought. He told these stories with such vigor and emotion that the Leo Astrolo dragon only nodded. It soothed him that he could pour out his life story and his struggles through life. Somehow, someone could relate to all the agony he endured, all the killing he did, and the traveling he did. Finished with his tales, Spyro fell silent. Then, Sivu told about his life.

What surprised Spyro the most was the similarities he and Sivu had. The lion dragon had been orphaned as an egg and raised by foster parents who were sand cats. He even had a kid foster brother that he grew up with in the desert. However, Sivu didn't fight evils like apes when he was younger. The evil creatures he fought were sandworms, crawlers, and scavengers. They sounded deadly as the apes the way Sivu described them.

After Sivu had finished his story, both dragons fell silent. The only sound that echoed through the Grand Chamber was the _plip-plop _of dripping water and their breathing. But the silence was interrupted by the creak of the stone doors to the Grand Chamber. Turning to the sound, Spyro saw students entering the chamber. Then he swiveled his head to stare at the clock.

"It's time already?" Spyro asked.

"Seems so, my friend," Sivu said, grinning. "Time flies by when you have a long, interesting chat."

"That was quick."

"Yep." Chuckling, Sivu rose to his feet and trotted up to the stage. "Enjoy the show, Spyro. You'll get a kick out of it."

XXXXXXXXX

The Talent Show was a success. Spyro thought it would last much longer, but with only eight performances, the special event ended quickly. He sat through the entire grand show, noticing how the students cheered and whistled and applauded. There were even flashes of white light in the darkness where Digit was sitting. He clapped his paws at the performances, but he saved his excitement for the performance Cynder would give. Suspense wormed its way through his young body as he watched one performance after another.

Shimmer was the first to perform onstage. The light dragoness seemed to hold the audience in awe as she sang three songs. Her voice was sweet and pleasing. Spyro almost found himself falling asleep, but he bit his tongue and pinched himself to stay awake. He continued to listen to the lullabies, feeling all the love, sorrow, and pain. Try as he might to hold back the tears, the young dragon cried silently, thinking of his father Ignitus. _If only he were still here, _Spyro sighed ruefully.

Once Shimmer had finished her routine, she bowed and left the stage. Lupe came onto the stage next with a big grin on his face. Changing from his normal tone to a gold hue, the dragon launched into a series of odd comedy routines, doing voice impersonations of the Dragon Elders, slapstick routines, and knock-knock jokes. Ember, two dragonesses, a dragon, and Jinx soon performed their routines after him, waiting for the crowd to quiet down. And when Jinx performed an act of juggling and ring-tossing, Digit cheered louder than anyone and held up his invention, shooting white flashes of light while turning the hand crank.

"Go Jinx!" Digit cheered, earning him a couple glares.

Spyro chuckled at that, enjoying himself.

When it finally was Cynder's turn to perform, Spyro leaned forward in his seat. Gripping the arm rests, he fastened his eyes to the Grand Chamber's stage. Whatever she had planned for the show, he knew it would be the best. Cynder had many talents, and this one was one worth seeing.

Spyro waited for an agonizing ten minutes until a dark figure padded onto stage. Standing in the crystalline light, which outlined her body, Cynder gazed out at the waiting crowd. Her emerald eyes sparkled, and suddenly, her body twisted, turned, and rolled in a strange alluring dance. Her wings followed her movements, rising and falling in time.

Spyro wasn't sure if it was an actual dance or something else, but it captured everyone's interest. As her legs shuffled, her wings folded and unfolded. Most of the dance consisted of twirls, turns, rolls, and flips. However, when she launched herself into like a rocket, she opened her mouth and shot out orbs of blue sparkles. As she moved about, the sparkles rained onto the stage and fizzled and crackled. _This is new, _Spyro thought. She seemed pleased with herself. Spyro had never seen her happy before. The simple fact alone made Spyro smile and his heart flutter. She deserved to be happier anyway.

Once she finished her performance, Cynder waited for applause. There was a considerable moment of silence. Some students were wide-eyed or agape. Others couldn't find the words or gestures to respond. However, Spyro knew exactly now. Lifting his forepaws his over his head, he began to clap. Craning her head to look at him, Cynder smiled. Even though he was the only one clapping at that moment, she didn't mind. She took a bow. After minutes of silence, the entire crowd erupted in a raucous cheering. Cynder blushed as the noise reached her and bowed a couple times. Her eyes locked on Spyro's, shining with affection.

"Thank you, my love," she mouthed.

"You're welcome," he said, blowing a kiss and grinning.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come. I'll make sure to keep the POV between Spyro, Cynder, and Digit. _

_Digit, Nubia, Lupe, Faerie, and Arcanel belong to me. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, and the Dragon Elders belong to their creators. Shimmer and Midnight and Sivu belong to __**Midnight the Dragon. **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Temple Academy**

**Chapter 38**

**Author's Note: ****Thanks again for reading this story and providing feedback. I plan on making a sequel soon, so be on the lookout. **

Two days had passed after the talent show. Even though it was a one-time event, it was a glorious one, worth experiencing. The students chatted at length about the performances and the excitement of it all. Of those conversations, some were about Cynder. Her dance routine had certainly caught the eyes of other students. They would smile and wave at her whenever they saw her and the sight warmed Spyro's heart.

He was ecstatic for his best friend and mate. The other teenage dragons seemed to see her in a new light now too. She didn't seem like the cold-hearted, blood-thirsty dragon that she had been in the distant past. They showed more openness to her. However, Spyro knew that some would still hold spiteful feelings toward her because of her former role as the Dark Master's puppet.

Down the brown-stone corridor, he walked with Cynder at his side. He was grinning from horn to horn. His tail curled around hers and squeezed it several times. Affection shone in his amethyst eyes. In response to his gestures, she nipped at his neck with a playful smile on her face. Something about her smile and nip made his heart fluttered in his chest. It also stirred the blood in his body, forcing it to surge through his veins. As they neared the end of the hall, Cynder tilted her head at him.

"Are you still thinking about the talent show?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded. "You were amazing out there! I didn't know you could dance. Where did you learn those moves?"

"I can't tell you." Cynder giggled. "That's my little secret."

"Come on. I just want to know. I promise not to tell anyone."

He licked her cheek affectionately. _Maybe flattery will get her to tell me_, Spyro thought with a smug smile.

"My darkest beauty, please tell me. Did I ever tell you how luminous your black scales look or how enticing your scent is?"

Cynder blushed a bit as he licked her cheek again and nipped her snout. He nibbled at her neck in addition to butter her up. But the black dragoness merely stared at him.

_I've got you now. _

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm still not telling," she replied, batting his cheek. "It was a nice attempt though."

_Damn, so close yet so far, _Spyro muttered silently. _It was a worth a shot. _Sighing in defeat, he continued to walk through the hallway and decided to drop the subject.

He led her into a classroom. It was filled with several thick gray-stone slabs, a book shelf, and a chalk board. Resting atop of the makeshift tables were scrolls and bowls filled with black ink. The other students sat behind the stone slabs, waiting for class to start. Quickly, they took their seats at a slab with Digit, Jinx, and Faerie.

Sitting behind his own slab was Volteer. As always, the Dragon Elder appeared alert and eager to teach the students a lesson. For as long as Spyro had known the Dragon Elder, he had much to explain about whether it was history, science, health, or any other intriguing subject that came to his lightning-quick mind. The ancient yellow dragon bid his time. He took several long minutes to prepare for class, taking roll of all the students, glancing over his personal notes and papers, and clearing his throat to get the classes attention.

When he was ready, Volteer launched into his daily lecture. His lips moved quickly with each word spoken. Whirling around to face the empty black chalk board, the elder dragon retrieved a stick of white chalk and wrote on the board. As he wrote on the board, Volteer talked in his usual winded voice.

"Today's lesson will be that of the history of the Dragon Temple. This subject is one of grave importance, and I want you all to listen closely. I trust that each of you have studied this subject thoroughly. During this lecture, I will be asking questions, and I expect you all to be honest."

Consequently, a collective groan filled the air. Volteer ignored the reaction and chuckled.

"It is a fib, students. After the lesson, I shall quiz on the material. Remember, final exams are coming soon, and you want to pass them if you wish to graduate. Now let us begin."

For two hours, Volteer explained the history of the Dragon Temple in great detail. Spyro found many bits of information interesting since he trained here. There were some things he didn't know and others that were simply common knowledge. Volteer told him about the builders of the temple, the temple's true purpose, the creation of the Dojo, and the first Dragon Elders that dwelled within the Dragon Temple.

Spyro leaned forward in his seat, scratching notes on a piece of parchment at a furious pace. Not only was the subject of interest, but the thought of not being able to graduate frightened him. He could slay gremlins, goblins, imps, and demons with his elements, fly through the air at incredible speeds, and fight extremely well with different fighting techniques, but he worried about failing classes. Like the Stigma, the fear gnawed at his mind. He needed to pass the final exams and be at his best.

_I won't fail, _he told himself firmly. _I won't let it happen. _

When the lesson was finished, Volteer turned around. He smiled at the students.

"Now it is time to test what you have learned. When I call on you, try to answer the question. Let us start with you, Onyx."

A lean black dragon sitting at a slab across from Spyro started. He sat up straight and started at the board. Then, he scratched at the back of his head and nodded nervously.

"Sure thing," Onyx murmured.

"Good. Who were the very first Dragon Elders?" Volteer asked.

Narrowing his crimson eyes, the young dragon concentrated in thought. Spyro considered speaking up because he knew the answer, but he kept still and quiet. After minutes of thinking, Onyx smiled in triumph.

"The first Dragon Elders are Kamu, Isadora, Galgrom, and Ulorok," Onyx replied.

"Excellent job, Onyx," Volteer replied, nodding with approval. "Can you tell us what element each elder is master of?"

"Well, let's see…Kamu is the master of fire. Isadora is the master of ice. Galgrom is the master of earth, and Ulorok is the master of electricity, right?"

"Correct. They have helped dragons master the elements for years. They have passed down their wisdom and expertise to their pupils."

Volteer smiled brightly at the words he had spoken, eyes shining with tears of joy. Then, he began to call on the students, asking them questions. Some knew the material well and responded with confidence, some guessed at what they failed to understand, and some took longer to answer, thinking their questions through.

Spyro grew more nervous from Volteer's quizzing. He knew he was going to be asked to answer a question. He understood what he had learned, mostly. But he worried about making a fool of himself in front of the entire class. When Volteer finally called on him, Spyro took a deep breath and listened closely.

"What is the true purpose of the Dragon Temple?" Volteer asked.

The question was simple enough. He found it easy to answer, but with dozens of eyes trained on him, Spyro paused for a moment to think. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"The true purpose of the Dragon Temple is to train dragons in the ways of combat and elements," Spyro blurted out.

Volteer was silent and still for a moment. He raised a brow at the young purple dragon's response, waiting to hear more. Spyro hoped that it was the correct answer, the one Volteer was expecting, but the Electric Elder merely shook his head in reply.

"That is incorrect. The true purpose is not simply to train dragons, but to preserve the old ways and serve the world at large. That is the correct answer."

_Damn it, _Spyro swore under his breath and put his head on his desk. He felt embarrassed for saying the wrong thing as laughter resonated through the very classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite his mistake, he was satisfied with progress in the other three classes of Elements, Fighting and Survival, and Aerial Tactics. He felt relieved that he was finished with his classes and decided to visit Arcanel in his bedroom.

Arcanel hadn't been in any classes since the talent show was over. In fact, he had been quarantined to his room, sleeping and muttering to himself. He even had trembling fits. When Spyro found Arcanel's room, he knocked on the door. For a moment, no one replied. He knocked a second time but not as loud. Consequently, the door creaked open to reveal Faerie standing inside. She gave him a soft smile and returned to Arcanel's bedside. Spyro returned the smile, closed the door, and then walked over to the bed.

Arcanel lay under the bed covers, curled into a little ball. He looked pathetic and weak under the thick sheets, trembling and muttering. His scales shone with some of its normal silver sheen. But there were still shades of white on the tips, and fragments broke off here and there whenever he shifted his body. There were bags under his eyes, and a trail of droll hung from his lower lip.

His body shivered with each minute as if a cold breeze wounded him. He gave sharp jerks and twists in his slumber, face contorted in agony and misery. Spyro wanted to heal Arcanel, to remove the pain that the Stigma inflicted, but he was powerless to stop the parasite. Only the Dragon Bane could kill it and cure his friend.

Looking up at Faerie, he saw that she was on the verge of tears. Gloominess shone on her delicate face and in her golden eyes. Her butterfly wings flitted behind her back. Spyro knew she loved and cared for Arcanel. She would even die for him if the chance presented itself. She wanted nothing more than to see him alive and well. Slowly, Spyro reached out and patted her paw to comfort her.

"Arcanel will pull through," he said. "I just know it."

Faerie sniffed and simply nodded.

"As long as you and the others are here to care for him, he will get better," Spyro continued, pulling his paw away. He didn't want to send the wrong message. "We'll be here to help Arcanel recover too. I promise."

Faerie nodded again and smiled at him. "Thanks, Spyro."

"Don't mention it."

He turned to look down at Arcanel. The young dragon muttered in his deep slumber. His breathing was shallow and irregular. In a sense, Spyro couldn't bear to lose Arcanel. The wish-granting dragon reminded him of Ignitus, who perished in the Belt of Fire. He'd be damned if he would lose another friend to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the days steadily ticked by, Arcanel remained bedridden and weak. The healing process was lethargic, but signs showed that his health started to improve. Of course, the young silver dragon had coughing fits and painful headaches now and again. In addition, there was moments where Arcanel woke up from dreams screaming and thrashing upon his bed.

Spyro noticed the apprehensive, weary looks that the young dragon had. He tried to pay them no mind, but the mere glimpse caused him to wince and shake his head. He couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to have such a parasite inside his own body.

As he left Arcanel's room, he walked down the hall towards the courtyard to think. _A breath of fresh air will do me some good_, he told himself sighing. He needed to have some peace and quiet, but one familiar character wouldn't let that happen. A speck of yellow light floated towards him from the other end of the corridor. When it drew closer, Spyro realized who it was.

"Sparx!"

"How's it going purple boy? I haven't seen you in a while." The golden dragonfly chuckled.

"Yeah, it has been a while, and I'm good," Spyro replied, happy to see his brother again. "I've been busy with classes and checking up on Arcanel."

"He's the one granting wishes, right?"

Spyro nodded.

"I hope he gets better," Sparx said. "Everyone seems so depressed and worried. What does a dragonfly have to do to spice things up? Fly smack-dab into a wall? Wear a frilly dress?"

Spyro laughed. "That would surely cheer everyone up, and I can you in a dress. It would suit you."

"Just like all that baby fat suits you," Sparx shot back.

_Again with the fat jokes, _Spyro groaned. _It's definitely great to have the old Sparx back. _

"Anyway…What have you been up to Sparx?"

"Oh, just the usual, assisting the old geezers with grading papers and making the final exams and plans for graduation," he replied.

A cold spike of fear stabbed at Spyro as he heard the words "final exams." More than anything, he was afraid to fail them.

"When are the final exams?"

"In the next two days," Sparx replied.

_Sweet Ancestors, I'm dead, _Spyro thought, eyes widening.


End file.
